


Cas Erotica, the Dean of Iniquity

by pandashurley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, D/s relationship, Dark History, Developing Relationship, M/M, Porn, Porn!verse, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandashurley/pseuds/pandashurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester owns his own business, works on cars, lives in a mansion... and is also a highly successful pornography mogul looking for his next project. Cas Novak is a bookworm that got into porn while trying to pay off student loans, and never left. Dean has a way to get him out, but is it worth it? Is love even possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Erotica, the Dean of Iniquity

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt from destielficprompts on tumblr. There wasn't any name attached to the prompt. Originally, this was just gonna be some dirty quick thing, but then the story kind of got away from me. It got super complicated, but I think it turned out good! The only thing that's mine is the story idea. Any charecters, shows, movies or books mentioned are not my property (except the OC's)

The shower was hot, hot enough he could feel the individual droplets hit his skin before collecting and rolling down the rest of his body. It had been a long day of shooting, and no matter how many showers he seemed to take, he always felt sticky. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his job, because how many men could actually complain about getting laid all day and getting paid for it. It was the aftermath that was especially unpleasant. It also spoke volumes that he couldn't seem to get laid for his life outside of a horribly vague plot line and a blinking red light in the darkness. It had started out as a way to pay off his student loans, doctorates weren't cheap, and he just never seemed to be able to find a way out. The money was good enough to keep him well taken care of, for a single person.

  
His apartment was a small one bedroom, sparsely furnished, save for the bookshelves covering almost every available space on the wall. It was as if he had decided to make his own library, which was truer than most excuses he could think of. He had read every single book in his apartment at least once, if not multiple times. It was almost as if being an amateur porn star was some sort of a secret identity when you looked around his home. There was a television, but it usually stayed covered with a tapestry his sister had sent him from Tibet. He had a stereo, complete with LP, CD and tape player which only seemed to play dulcet sonatas whenever it was on. He led a quiet life outside of the camera, one that was somewhat lonely and shy.

  
He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, reveling in the cleanliness he felt there. This was always his favorite part of the day. Coming home, stripping down and scrubbing it all away so he could return to his quiet and peculiar little life. While soaping up his loofah, he found himself thinking briefly back over his day. His manager had pulled him aside at one point, telling him he had a new scene partner that was interested in him. He had been busy and distracted at the time getting ready to transition from one scene to the next and didn't really listen to the specifics. All he could really remember was telling his manager to email him some links, that he would check the new guy out and see if there was any potential before nearly running back to set again. Crap. This meant that the day couldn't really be over. He groaned and finished rinsing himself off before turning up the shower a smidgen more and basking under the crisp heat.

  
When he finally turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, the whole bathroom was hazy with steam. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into his bedroom, glancing in the mirror as he made his way to his dresser. He wasn't bulky, like most guys his age. He was thin, wiry, but still muscular. His skin was pale, and he had been considering a tattoo of some sort of wings to go along with his pornographic persona. Though the last thing someone would want to see on camera is flaking or peeling skin. Everything always had to wait. His hair had gotten shaggy from lack of upkeep, but he liked it better this way. It not only gave him something to play with, but gave his partners something to grab on to during scenes. It was all about getting as many interested viewers as possible. He felt comfortable in his body, and so far he hadn't gotten any complaints. From scene partners or past lovers.

  
Grabbing a pair of old ratty flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt, he let his towel drop to the floor. He took a moment to admire himself in his full length mirror, twisting himself this way and that. It was a fortunate day, no bruises or marks left behind. Marks usually meant cancelled days of shooting until they healed, and with the end of the month fast approaching and rent being due, he couldn't afford to miss a single opportunity to make money. He ran a hand over his chest and down his belly, feeling instead of looking. He didn't have to shave tomorrow, which would be nice, though a little bit of extra attention to his pubic hair (what was left of it) probably wouldn't do him much harm. He had barely settled his pajamas on to his hips before his cell phone started ringing. Picking it up, he frowned, it was his manager.

  
"Good evening, Jerry." He said, answering. He only wanted to climb into bed and read more of the book he had been frustratingly dog earring because of how many extra movies he decided to pick up. He had learned early on that his books were either destroyed or stolen if he brought them to a shoot.

  
"Cas! I called you about a half hour ago, you didn't pick up?" Jerry's voice slid through the phone. It sounded as greasy as he was.

  
"I was in the shower, Jerry. What's up?" Cas explained trading his t-shirt for a more accessible hoodie, zipping it up over his naked torso and walking out to the living room.

  
"Did you get a chance to look at the email I sent?" Jerry asked, excitement and hope lacing into his voice.

  
"I just got in, Jerry. I haven't even booted up my computer." Cas replied with an exasperated sigh. It was a good thing to be popular, it meant more money. It also meant more work, more sex and more recovery.

  
"Well, I think you'll really like this guy. Both of you are pretty hot at the moment, and putting you together would just be like printing money." Jerry said excitedly. He was trying to get Cas into it.

  
"Have I seen him before?" Cas asked, finally grabbing his laptop and collapsing onto the couch with it. He opened it and pressed the power button.

  
"Unless you actually watch porn, babe, I'm not sure. He's something-Ryderwood in the biz." Jerry's voice trailed off like he was busy, and Cas could hear papers being shuffled about. He logged into his email while listening to Jerry shuffle about and clicked on the email.

  
"It's just full of links, Jerry." Cas said, now officially annoyed. Being behind the scenes of porn, he found that watching it was a distinctly unarousing experience. Eight hour days for a half hour movie, from what he could see from the final cuts.  
"I couldn't find any pictures. He's not a model, Cassie. He's a performer." Jerry explained patiently. "God damnit." Jerry said under his breath.

  
"Jerry..." Cas responded with a warning tone.

  
"Oh babe, I'm so sorry. Anyway, this kid doesn't have a facebook or anything; I couldn't find a single picture to show you. He's good, check him out, shoot me an email, we'll get this train moving!" Jerry said excitedly. "That's all for now, kiddo. I gotta jet, can't wait to hear what you think of 'im!" Jerry said, and the line went dead before Cas could even respond. Cas sighed and tossed his phone as close to the other side of the couch as possible.

  
There were four links in the email, and at the moment, the last thing Cas wanted to do was watch pornography. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, but editors are odd in the way they can combine certain moments together to make something seem better than it is. Porn was altogether a pretty ugly experience. Though that more applied to the scripted scenes Cas was usually a part of. He hadn’t been in an amateur style video since he first started out. After staring at them until the bright blue links started to blur together, Cas decided that making some dinner and then sitting down to this would be much more productive. He had his hands almost under the base of his laptop when his curiosity finally got the better of him.

  
He had been requested before, usually as a bright eyed submissive ready and willing to take anything he could fit. It was how he made his money. He enjoyed it enough. He didn't have to think, and he could just escape and do what he was told. It was easier to read than to write, he thought to himself with a smile. As far as he could tell, he hadn't been requested with any specifics in mind this time. If this guy had seen any of his past work, he would mostly see the submissive scenes. There were a handful of dominant roles he played, and most of the rest was just solo work. Cas was curious to see what his manager wanted him to get in to. There had to be something wrong with him, something ugly or missing or something. This had to be some sort of freak porn fantasy or something. Cas sighed and clicked the first link.

  
He ended up on a standard free porn site, the frozen video cycling through stills of a blurry man alone on a bed. A solo scene was a good place to start. If Cas ever did watch porn, it was usually solos. It felt more intimate, not so fake and posed. Cas sighed, his stomach grumbling. He wanted to procrastinate this whole thing and just keep doing what he knew he was good at. This was so unfamiliar. He was frozen to his seat on the couch, wanting to get up to make dinner but also something was keeping him here. Relaxing into his defeatism, Cas sighed and clicked on the video.

  
A window popped up, and the first shot after it was done loading was a close up of tan shoulders. Not overly muscular, but his skin was almost the color of lightly burnt honey. It looked appetizing enough, Cas thought with a smirk. The screen blacked out and the next shot was a close up of a pentagram tattoo, surrounded by what looked like fire. The camera panned out to a rather pleasing view of chest, abs and the barest hint of some sort of bottoms slung low around sharp hips. The skin was still golden, and it looked like it didn't stop. The screen blacked out again, and suddenly the screen was filled with a tall, golden Adonis. His whole body was captured in golden sunshine, giving him a brilliant halo. The camera was looking up his back, positioned close to the floor. Tiny black briefs hid what could only be considered a perfect ass and Cas could swear he the flash of white teeth before the screen blacked out again. The next shot was a pair of eyes, cast down as if they were looking at the floor. They crinkled slightly at the edges, giving the impression he was smiling. Then they opened, and Cas lost all the air in his lungs. They were this impossible shade of jade green. There was light, warmth, shining in them. They were captivating and so completely unique. The screen faded slowly to black, leaving the haunting eyes just staring at the stunned man on the couch for as long as possible.

  
The rest of the video was a masturbation scene, his long body stretched over the bed. Cas found himself watching closely at where his hands touched, how they ran through his short blonde hair, how he liked to tease himself, how he flirted with the camera man. Cas knew better than to try to fall into the fantasy of this man actually saying these things to him. It was all scripted anyhow. There was something different about him though. He looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself, the way he was playing and edging himself carefully. It was as much of a show as it was meant to be, and whether or not he was a good actor was yet to be seen.

  
Then Cas realized something about the video, something he hadn't seen in a long time. There were no other pauses, no pan aways, and no fade to blacks. This looked like it was a single shot. Like the camera man was his lover, filming a private video for himself. This guy was turning out to be full of surprises. Cas felt the tingles of arousal start trickling down his back, and he closed his eyes as he felt it spread all the way out to his fingertips and back into his core. Suddenly his hoodie was a little too warm and he zipped it open, now bare chested in front of the computer watching an incredibly attractive man stroking his cock on a very comfortable looking bed.

  
His voice was gravely, but soft. His moans were like music and Cas found himself getting lost in all those little things. The shapes his mouth made when he was close to his orgasm, when he stroked just the right spot, the fine sheen of sweat making his skin shine perfectly. Cas found himself wondering what it would taste like to lick that off his chest. The idea was chased away as he rolled over. Cas hadn't gotten a good look at his ass yet, he wasn't disappointed. He almost had to wipe drool off his chin as the man in the video produced a dildo from a nearby drawer and a bottle of lube. Never in his whole life had Cas been more painfully aware of his own erection now straining in his pajama pants. A hot, willing bottom? That looked like that? This was almost a dream come true. Cas felt the front of his pajamas get a little wet as the man started slipping fingers into himself. Cas had to move the laptop as he started stroking his cock, the man in the video fingering his own ass. Cas moaned and reached a hand into his pajamas to wrap around his own leaking cock as that perfect ass slid down on that dildo. Cas licked a wet stripe up his palm and started stroking himself faster as the dildo turned into a vibrator, causing the man to grind down on it. Cas kept his eyes open as he watched that back arch, and they came together.

  
Grabbing a tissue and scrambling for his phone, Cas scrolled through his recent text messages. He picked out the number he was looking for, hastily wiping cum of his hand and his stomach. This was going to happen, and all Cas could hope was that he wasn't acting in that. Even if he was, Cas was determined to find out what that man looked like during sex in real life. Porn was all about looking as good as possible during a frankly hideous act. Cas had doubts for the first time that there was anything ugly about the man in this video.

  
 **Yes. I want his name and email. Cas**

  
He threw his phone back down on the couch and turned back to his computer. He loaded up the other three videos and walked into the kitchen to finally make dinner. A small smile crossed his face as he heard his phone ping.  
 **************  
He was elbow deep in the engine of a '67 GTO, rebuilding it for some crazy person with a dream car fantasy when his phone started ringing. He ignored it, knowing that it would take longer to clean himself up than to grab his phone to answer it. It was either Sam or it was Jerry, both of them could wait. He had set a deadline for himself because he was sick of the emails and claims to sue him if the car wasn't done as soon as possible. He had originally had been waiting for parts, but got distracted doing research. Running a pornographic conglomerate was hard work sometimes, and he was always on the look for new talent. The deadline for this current car was a week from Friday. He knew he could finish it, but that was with 16 hour days of reconstruction and detailing. He sighed as his phone vibrated with a new voicemail. He wiped his hands off on the rag hanging from his belt before washing them and pulling out his phone. It had been Jerry.

  
"Hey, Deano! Cas is on board! I didn't know which name you wanted me to give him, so I just told him Ryderwood. He said he wanted your name and your email. Don't want to give them without your permission, babe! Get your hands out of that damn car and call me back, this is too good to ignore!" And the message cut out. Dean smirked, half in amusement and half in triumph. It had been a long time since he had made a movie, but after getting shocked by those endless blue eyes; Dean knew there had to be a way to get the person behind those eyes. Dean had only done a handful of videos, and even then they were close to the same. It was real, no takes, no standard porn shots. Dean made movies that were closer to naughty home videos. Only with better quality. It had been a personal choice, especially after becoming the forerunner of his own company.

  
From what he had seen of the young star, he was willing to do most anything. He had limits and that was good, but seeing him all stretched out and near tears wasn't what Dean liked seeing the most. What had captivated him were those eyes and the noises he made when he was alone. His solo videos were by far his best work, even if they were over produced. Dean made his way over to the fridge and grabbed a beer before heading in the house. He pulled Jerry up on his phone, placing the call before popping his beer open.

  
"Dean!" Jerry's voice was excited. Agents were always excited to hear from him, it meant serious work and notoriety for their clients. Dean smiled.

  
"Jerry, what's up man?" Dean asked, taking a swig of beer.

  
"Cas seems very interested. Did you get my voicemail?" Jerry asked, shuffling papers and keystrokes echoing in the background.

  
"Yeah, I did. I don't care; you can give him my name and my email. Send him popular Google searches if you want, it's nothing he's not going to find out on his own." Dean chuckled, taking another swig.

  
"You think he'll be intimidated?" Jerry joked, trying to force a laugh himself.

  
"Some are, some aren't. Here's to hoping he's one of the ones that aren't." Dean said toasting the empty kitchen he had settled in. Jerry huffed out a nervous laugh.

  
"I'm sure he'll be in contact right away. Should I inform him of the whole contract?" Jerry asked him.

  
"I suppose you should. He'll be curious. I'll let you know when he gets a hold of me. Thanks, man." Dean said, as sincerely as he could.

  
"Not a problem, Dean. Good luck!" Jerry said warmly and the line went dead. Now all he had to do was wait.  
 **************  
Cas spent the rest of his evening watching the videos he was sent and googling the names Jerry had forwarded to him. Dean Winchester (Porn pseudo Devon Ryderwood) was the creator and CEO of his own erotic entertainment company that worked closely with Casa Erotica Entertainment. It was a big deal, he was a really big deal. Cas was more confused than anything. For two hours now, he had a blank email pulled up, set on writing Dean some sort of hello. Not only was Dean some popular CEO, but also a philanthropist in the sex workers union. He used most of him money funding STD testing, safe sex precautions, clinics and medical care for several companies and non-profits. It was admirable. Cas had also found an auto detailing website that was mainly geared toward full restoration done by him personally. His pride and joy was his sleek black Impala that his father had left him. It was in perfect condition and there were pictures of him rebuilding it from the ground up after an accident that from the looks of it, he was lucky to survive.

  
Cas had realized his crush had come on full force a few hours earlier and suddenly wasn't sure if he could do a scene with this guy without leaving with feelings. Feelings were dangerous. It wasn't as if he came into this business looking for love or anything, but it was damn hard dating when this was your only career. Being a sex worker had interesting impacts on your sex life outside of work. Sometimes it was fruitful, like finding someone who had a fetish for fucking a porn star. Most of the time, they would hear that he was involved in the sex industry and feign interest until they could find an excuse to leave. Dating within the industry was even harder. Everybody knew everybody and it was full of drama and back stabbing and wars behind the cameras.

  
 _To: winchester_d@personal.net_  
 _From: casnovak@horizon.com_  
 _Dean,_  
 _Well, I hope I can call you Dean. My manager told me you were interested in working with me and after seeing some of your work, I have to admit. I'm curious as to why. Not that I'm offended at your offer, I very much so want to accept it actually. I suppose I am curious is all._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Cas Novak_

  
Cas set about checking his favorite websites one more time before going to bed and was just about to shut his computer when his email notification pinged. If this was Dean's reply, Cas couldn't help but blush at the thought. He was apparently excited to work with him as well. Cas had been wondering why Jerry hadn't just told him the truth about who Dean was, why there was all this secrecy. Maybe it was because he actually took time in picking people, maybe it was because he didn't do porn like everyone else. Maybe this had something to do with romance, but Cas quickly diverted that line of thought by opening his email.

  
 _To: casnovak@horizon.com_  
 _From: winchester_d@personal.net_  
 _Cas,_  
 _Of course you can call me Dean. I wouldn't know what else you would call me. I'm sure as you realize by now, I do things a little differently. Your agent should be delivering papers to you very soon, outlining the details. To be honest, Mr. D'Angelo, I came upon your work by accident and have to say I was interested. You're quite stunning. I was more interested in your solo work. Look over the contract and give me a call, my number will be attached to it. I look forward to speaking with you, angel._  
 _D_

  
Wow, Cas thought blushing as he glanced through the email again. After getting through the straightforward nature of the email, Cas found some playful teasing. Cas grinned. He looked over the email again, wondering if Dean was smart enough to get the D'Angelo reference or if he was just lucky. Cas was hoping for the former, wanting to hope for an intelligent partner in bed for once. Cas chewed on his bottom lip slightly before mustering up the courage to hit reply one more time.

  
 _To: winchester_d@personal.net_  
 _From: casnovak@horizon.com_  
 _Dean,_  
 _I also found your solo work captivating. It's what made me say yes. I can't wait to hear you make those sounds in person._  
 _Cas_

  
Cas hit send and closed his laptop before he could stop himself. Shoving the laptop almost under the other pillow and listening to it fall asleep put him more at ease. This was by far the most interesting situation Cas had ever found himself in. He was almost trembling with excitement. Visions of Dean arching and keening in those videos flashed through Cas' head as he closed his eyes, unsurprised to find desire beginning to pool inside of him. Cas tilted his head back and rubbed a palm over his half hard cock under his pajamas. He wanted to know what Dean's mouth felt like, if it was like hot velvet. He reached a hand inside his pajamas and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it until it was fully hard, wondering if Dean's fingers had calluses or if they were smooth like his own. It was maddening, masturbating to the thought of someone so unfamiliar but Cas kept wondering what his skin would taste like, what noise he would make as Cas sucked a hickey right over his pulse point. It was imagining being buried balls deep inside his hot, tight ass and feeling nails scratch down his back that finally pulled Cas undone again.

  
Trying to catching his breath and cleaning himself off with his now discarded pajama pants, Cas frowned. This was decidedly not good. Dating someone in the business would be hard; it was easier just to be single. After all, this was just going to be sex, right? He could have sex without feelings, which was how he had always made his money before. It wasn't going to stop him now. Resisting the urge to pull out his laptop to see if Dean had replied, Cas instead grabbed the extra pillow and pulled it into his chest. He nuzzled down in the blankets and fell asleep thinking of flashing green eyes and coy, bright smiles.  
 ***************  
Cas was woken up early by a knocking at his door. Wrapping a blanket around himself, he shuffled toward the door. Pulling it open with a sigh, Cas found himself face to face with his agent, Jerry. Jerry was an older man, slightly shorter than himself. He was average looking but today a smile was nearly cracking his face in two. In one hand was a manila folder thick with white papers, and in the other were two cups of what Cas assumed to be coffee.

  
"Cassie boy! We have much to discuss..." Jerry said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Cas yawned and hitched his sheet up a little higher.

  
"Come in, make yourself comfortable. Let me go get dressed." Cas said, abandoning the door and shuffling back to his bedroom.

  
"Take your time, kiddo!" He called back cheerfully. Of course Jerry was happy; this wasn't just a big deal for Cas. Jerry had been looking for some sort of notoriety for ages and having a handpicked client requested by none other than Dean Winchester himself was definitely going to be a big gold star for him. Cas pulled out a clean pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, snatching his hoodie off the floor and throwing it on as well. Turning to go back out to his living room, Cas paused remembering his laptop. He crossed over and sat on the edge of the bed. It booted up and he opened his email. His heart skipped a beat seeing a message waiting from Dean.

  
 _To: casnovak@horizon.com_  
 _From: winchester_d@personal.net_  
 _Cas,_  
 _They say flattery can get you places, though since I started it, I'm not sure if it holds true. Read over the contract in the morning and call me, I want to invite you over for dinner. We can discuss the finer details in person._  
 _D_

  
Cas frowned. It sounded so impersonal, so business like. Cas wondered if it was just because of the impersonal nature of email or because Dean was invested in making this nothing more than a contract. Cas sighed, knowing this was the way it was always going to have to be. It was nice to know that there was a large amount of mutual attraction between the two of them. It meant that the scene would be easier to do. He closed his laptop without sending a reply and walked back out to the living room. Jerry was on one side of the couch, the contract already spread over the coffee table.

  
"So I understand you two have been in contact?" Jerry asked Cas, a smile playing at his lips.

  
"Yes, though I'm not sure how you know that." Cas yawned grabbing the other coffee cup and taking a cautious swig. He sighed happily realizing it was a triple shot mocha, his favorite.

  
"We all have our ways..." Jerry said. "Anyway, Dean asked me to come over here personally and explain the terms and conditions of your contract as well as terms to a follow up project, should both of you decide you'd like to work together again. Feel free to ask questions; Dean warned me there might be many. Also..." Jerry said pausing to pull a black card out of his pocket. In silver lettering on the other side was Dean's name and phone number in a rather elegant but stern script. "For after I leave, of course."

  
"Of course." Cas agreed sarcastically, shoving the card in his hoodie pocket.

  
"So we'll start with the pre-shooting agreement. As soon as you sign this contract, you will not be able to take any other new movies or contracts until this one is terminated. Solo work can be negotiated but if it is agreed upon, but it will be filmed by Triluna Productions, which is Mr. Winchester's company." Jerry started. Cas remained quiet for a moment, spurring Jerry to continue. "Though if there is a project that you would like to be involved in, it can be discussed with Mr. Winchester. You will be required to go through a physical with his personal physician, meaning a full work up. Blood tests and everything, and should you be involved with another project, you will be tested again upon completion. Further medical examinations will be determined by Mr. Winchester. You will also be moving into Mr. Winchester's estate." Cas' eyes bugged slightly. "You will be given your own room, your own bathroom and you may bring anything you desire. Once on the premises, you aren't allowed to leave unless absolutely necessary."

  
"Whoa whoa whoa, Jerry. This is all starting to sound a little strange. This sounds like sex slavery almost..." Cas protested quietly, sipping at his coffee.

  
"Don't think of it that way, babe. Yeah, the man's a little possessive, but this is a lot of money, for both of us. You have the ability to leave at any time, should you feel uncomfortable or whatever. He isn't keeping you there under pressure, it's your choice to go over there and your choice to leave." Jerry explained.

  
"He's really particular, isn't he?" Cas asked, a sad sort of smile crossing his face. He was going to live with a Dom. He knew it. Bedroom, ha. It would be a cage or some sort of dungeon with a straw bed and a bucket for a bathroom. This couldn’t get any better, he thought harshly. "What about this place?" Cas asked looking around, suddenly worried about his books.

  
"Mr. Winchester said that he has already paid your rent for the next 6 months, as a gesture of good faith. He isn't planning on keeping you that long, but even if you went to his estate for a day and didn't like it, this place is paid for, honey. Anything you require will be paid for by Mr. Winchester, the money you make will be set aside for you to collect either when you leave or after speaking with Mr. Winchester." Jerry said with a smile. Cas balked at him. This was insane, he felt like he was falling into the plot of Pretty Woman if Richard Gere was a porn king. He took a deep breath.

  
"Alright. What else?" Cas asked, finishing off his coffee and setting the cup aside.

  
"You have free reign of the place when you're there, everyone will be at your beck and call. Mr. Winchester has expressed interest in making at least 2 movies with you, with the promise of more depending on... you basically. Your comfort ability level, how the relationship develops between the two of you, how long you stay. The initial two, however, are not negotiable. He has offered you a tour of the house before your final decision as well as an invitation to dinner that I understand he's already extended to you." Jerry paused, finishing his own coffee.

  
"Yes. He has." Cas felt a little numb. It felt like he had won the jackpot. It was edging on uncomfortable. "Is there anything I won't be allowed to do?" Cas asked.

  
"As far as I understand, no. If you want specifics, that's something you can bring up at dinner. There's just a little bit left, I promise." Jerry pushed his question aside. "When the contract is finished, or when you decide you would no longer like to continue, you are free to leave the estate. You will receive a little over 47% of the profits from the videos when they are released as well as 80% of all merchandising resulting from the films. Meaning this is a real goldmine of a job, sweetie." Jerry's tone softened as he reached out and put his hand lightly on Cas' knee. "As your friend, Cas, and as someone who has known you for a long time, this is something that could get you out. If you do this for even 4 months, you could make enough to pay off all your debt and get out of the game. Then if you ran out of money, you could always get back in touch with this guy and do it again." Cas nodded. "I know he's eccentric and controlling and that this is so completely weird in comparison to any other job you've done, but if you want someone to tell you to do it, I'm that someone." Jerry finished, moving his hand to Cas' shoulder.

  
"He's basically going to own me. Are you sure he's not some sick, twisted dungeon rape fantasy guy?" Cas asked, fear tingeing his voice.

  
"I'm sure, baby. You aren't going to be sleeping in a cage, he's not a Dom. He's just a guy. He wants to have sex with who he wants, not who just comes along. He picked you, sweetie. What's the worst that could happen?" Jerry asked.  
"I could fall in love with him." Cas murmured quietly. Jerry huffed out a laugh.

  
"I've known you a long time, Cas. I've seen you shack up with some pretty fucked up fellas. Hell, I've had to save you from a few. Even if you did fall in love, would it really be the worst thing? This guy is really well off, he's obviously attracted to you, and you could go back to school. I'm sure he would build you a library, sweets." Jerry said, being the stunningly honest friend Cas needed him to be.

  
"I guess you're right." Cas responded with a small smile. Jerry handed him a pen and they set out initialing and signing the contract. Cas pulled a separate piece of paper aside to jot down some clarifying questions, but was happily signing on every line. Jerry shook his hand firmly after he signed the final signature and reorganized the pile back into the manila folder.

  
"One last thing, Cas." Jerry said, standing and straightening himself in his suit.

  
"Yeah, Jerry?" Cas said, wandering over to the door, holding it for Jerry.

  
"He wants you to call him as soon as you close this door. Trust me. Don't play hard to get." Jerry said brightly. Cas smiled back at him, grabbing his cordless phone off the table by the couch.

  
"See ya, Jerry." Cas said lightly, dialing the number into the phone.

  
"Good luck, Cassie." Jerry said, slipping out the door and closing it behind him. Cas was listening to the line ring. Finally after four rings, there was a voice.

  
"This is Dean." A voice said quickly. It was husky and rough. It sounded like what rug burn felt like; rough but leaves tingles in its wake.

  
"Good morning, Mr. Winchester." Cas said brightly.

  
"Good morning, Angel. And how are you this morning?" Dean's voice immediately perked up and Cas had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the obvious television pun.

  
"Considering I just signed my livelihood into your hands, I'm considering myself very stable at the moment." Cas said sarcastically, collapsing audibly onto his couch. Dean chuckled at him.

  
"I'm just particular, I guess. Plus, I don't think I could handle the idea of anyone else touching you like I will." Cas nearly melted at the smolder laced into his voice.

  
"You should be lucky I just finished filming my latest project and you were my only new offer on the table. I would hate to see you jealous, you probably look ugly when you're angry." Cas coyly replied.

  
"I know a few people that would debate that with you." Dean said with another laugh. "So I just want to get all the business crap out of the way as soon as possible. I assume you're free tonight?" Dean asked.

  
"The statement "I'm all yours" seems a little redundant when a contract with my signature is currently on its way to you." Cas said with another smile.

  
"You're sharp, I like that." The heat behind that voice amped up a little and Cas had to swallow a little harder. "I'll send a car for you around 6. You'll come for dinner. Plan to stay the night." Dean said seriously.

  
"Whoa, like in..." Cas started, all confidence draining out of him. He knew there were some people who moved fast, but they hadn't even met yet.

  
"Either in your room or with me, doesn't matter. And no cameras." Dean explained.

  
"I guess I'll see you after 6 then." Cas replied, trying to hide the obvious relief in his voice.

  
"I can't wait." Dean murmured, that heat in his voice coming back. They exchanged pleasant goodbyes and Cas ended the call. Looking at the clock, he realized it wasn't even 9 in the morning yet. Cas yawned, the one cup of coffee not doing what it used to. A nap sounded perfect, because who knew what the beds would feel like at "The Estate." Setting his alarm for around 3 in the afternoon, Cas collapsed back in bed, falling asleep almost instantly.  
 ***************  
"So you found another one, huh?" Sam's voice chided over the phone.

  
"You know it's not like that, Sammy. You make it sound so dirty..." Dean sneered, one lip curling up a little.

  
"So what makes him different?" Sam’s voice was pretty harsh. Though, in his defense, he had heard Dean say so many times that so many were different or special. They were the ones that usually ended up hurting him. Dean knew that Sam didn’t want him to end up hurt again.

  
"I don't know, Sammy. There's just something about him. He's so unique. He's not like anyone in the biz right now." Dean explained, watching a commercial take over his muted television. “Okay, he’s like everyone else in the business right now. He’s just breath taking, Sammy. I don’t know, there’s something about him that just makes me want to get to know him. Not just fuck him...” Dean trailed off. It was embarrassing to get this gooey this fast. He could practically hear Sam rolling his eyes on the other end of the phone.

  
"Dean, you know I've always supported this lifestyle thing you've been doing. You're good at it, it makes you good money. You seemed entertained, but..." Sam paused and sighed.

  
"Spit it out, Samsquatch." Dean commanded.

  
"I'm tired of hearing about someone getting hurt. This isn't just a movie for some of them, Dean. And you know that." Sam responded quietly.

  
"Well, it's not my fault they confused reality and fantasy." Dean replied sarcastically, brushing off his brother's concern.  
"You never set the line to show them the difference, Dean." Sam said, more serious now. "I've seen him, he's an innocent compared to some of the ones you've shacked up with." Sam explained, almost chastising his brother. Dean was quiet for a moment, trying not to yell at his brother who had finally called him for the first time in months.

  
"Funny thing about this one, Sammy." Dean admitted quietly. "I picked him for a reason."

  
"You always have a reason, Dean." Sam sighed.

  
"I don't know what it is... Like I said, he's captivating. And like, incredibly sexy. When he isn't getting stuffed by a handful of dudes." Dean said with a small laugh.

  
"Maybe he's a size queen?" Sam offered. Dean outright laughed at this point.

  
"His solo stuff is the most honest, that boy is no size queen. I don't think I have to worry about that." Dean chuckled out through the laughter. It was good to hear Sam laugh again, it had been a tough year for him.

  
"Anyway, Sammy. How are you doing these days? It's been a while." Dean asked, wanting to shift focus from himself.

  
"Oh, you know. Lawyer stuff. Every day. To be honest Dean, I don't know how much I actually like it." Sam admitted, sounding dejected and almost ashamed.

  
"What changed your mind?" Dean asked, walking to the kitchen for a beer.

  
"It's so boring, man. Same shit every day."

  
"Hate to tell ya, Sam, but that's work. Everybody hates it. There's a local meeting for people who feel like this every day, it's called the bar." Dean shot back with a teasing laugh.

  
"Ha fucking ha, Dean." Sam was clearly not amused. "Aw, crap. My break is almost over. Hey, Dean, listen. I know you're usually good about this, but just be careful. Okay? Someone could get really hurt here, and I just don't want it to be you." Sam requested warmly.

  
"Oh Sammy, you know me. Skin like a fucking Rhino." Dean flashed a dazzling smile that his brother couldn't see.

  
"Whatever, Jerk. Talk to you soon." Sam snapped warmly and Dean could hear the smile.

  
"Later, Bitch. Buck up." Dean said, hanging up the call.

  
Dean set his phone down lightly, cursing Sam for being the brother that seemed to know everything. It had been years since Dean had taken on a scene partner, let alone a lover. In his world, the two were remarkably interchangeable. All the others that had come and gone were usually the same type of people. Coming in for the job, settling into a rich lifestyle and becoming spoiled rich and famous. Cas didn't seem like the type to get gobbled up in the notoriety. It wasn't that Dean used this as a matchmaking service either. He simply saw interesting people with enough sexual experience to be considered willing and able for what Dean wanted to lay out.

  
Hopefully this would be the last one, the last time. Either way, Dean had already decided that if he and Cas ever stopped making movies, that Dean would also announce his retirement from performance and stick strictly to the business side of things. It was safer, he could focus better that way. If it didn't work out, he could always throw himself into the job or take an extended vacation. With the help of copious amounts of fruity drinks and strange bedfellows, Dean could hopefully wipe the slate of his life clean and start over. As a spinster.

  
Dean shook his head clear and looked at the clock. It was around 5:30 and Cas would be arriving soon. Dean dispatched his car and let his kitchen staff know before he made his way to his bedroom to shower. There was a chance that this night would still go his way, even if he wasn't setting his hopes high. Most of all, he just wanted to get to know this mysterious man who goes around advertising himself as an angel.  
 **************  
5:43. Cas rechecked his overnight bag, for at least the third time. Comfortable pajamas, casual clothes, toiletries. Phone charger. He had debated bringing his laptop, but he didn't want to give off the impression that his attentions were focused on anything but Dean. It was hard to get out of the submissive mindset, even if Dean wasn't an advertised anything. Cas couldn't seem to wrap his mind around someone else in the business wanting to get to know him, let alone have dinner with him. He tried pacing to shake off the nerves before pulling out his phone and checking it for the umpteenth time. 5:47.

  
Cas sighed irritably and threw a few of his favorite books in his overnight bag, half as a precaution, half as a security blanket. He had woken up at around 4 and had taken another shower, paying special attention to the overall cleanliness and appearance of his body. Cas knew he was going somewhere nice, even if it was just to "The Estate" but while looking through his clothes, couldn't find anything remotely business like. He opted for a pair of dark jeans without holes, and a dark blue t-shirt. He topped it with a black cardigan. He looked casual and still nice. He finished off his outfit with his glasses and a pair of comfortable sneakers. The outfit, or shirts, he was bringing along was more or less the same combination but in different colors. Zipping his bag closed, he checked his phone again. 5:52.

  
"Could time actually pass any slower?" Cas asked to his empty apartment. Dean had said he was sending a car around 6. Cas had forgotten to ask how Dean knew where he lived or any other details regarding the quickly approaching evening. What they were eating, how he should dress, if there was anything specific Dean had in mind. He had already shoved his list of questions into his jeans pocket and was about to pull them out when a loud and firm knock echoed through his apartment. Cas nearly fell off of the couch with surprise. He scrambled up, fixing his glasses before pulling the door open.

  
"Cas Novak?" A man dressed in a black suit complete with cap stood in his doorway. Cas swallowed and nodded. A bright smile beamed back at him.

  
"Fantastic. Grab your things, Mr. Winchester is expecting you." The man said softly, almost encouragingly. Cas spun and dashed to grab his bag, almost falling again. Whether this time was due to nervousness or excitement, Cas didn't waste time in trying to figure out. The driver took the bag out of Cas' hands and gestured in front of him, presumably letting Cas lead the way.

  
"So what do I call you?" Cas asked, twisting around backwards so the driver knew he was being spoken to. Movie drivers and real life drivers had to be different.

  
"Reg is fine." He said behind him with a chuckle.

  
"Reg? Like Reginald?" Cas asked again, starting down the stairs of his building.

  
"Exactly like Reginald, sir." Reg said from behind him.

  
"Please don't call me sir. You can call me Cas."

  
"Sure thing." Reg said with another chuckle.

  
"How long have you been doing this?" Cas said trying to strike up some sort of conversation.

  
"Mr. Winchester has kept me in his employ for something like 10 years now." He said very matter of factly.

  
"Does this happen often? This particular situation I mean?" They had reached the car, a sleek black Lincoln. Standard famous people-mobile. Reg tossed his bag in the trunk before opening the door for him, gesturing him inside with a simple hand motion. Cas climbed into the car, settling comfortably before Reg shut the door.

  
"To be honest, it's been quite some time since I've had this particular duty." Reg said, climbing into the driver’s seat and starting up the engine. Cas was surprised that he could hardly hear it, though he was used to driving around in his beat up old Toyota. Cas tried to hide a smile but failed. "Are you excited to meet him?" Reg asked, pulling onto the street.

  
"I suppose. I've never had someone express this level of interest in me, or in my work." Cas added the last part quickly.

  
"Mr. Winchester seems to be more interested in people rather than what they do. It's fortunate to be in his position and have your pick of available partners." Reg explained carefully.

  
"I could imagine. So is he looking for a soul mate of a sort? If so, I might have to ask you to turn around..." Cas said with a nervous chuckle. Reg's eyes flashed to meet his in the rearview mirror.

  
"Soul mate is a strange way to put it. More apt than another other description though, I would imagine." Reg said with a smile, turning his attentions back to the road.

  
"God, the further down the rabbit hole I go, the more and more this sounds like the plot to Pretty Woman." Cas said finally, once the silence got to be too much. Reg's laughter was surprising and hearty.

  
"You're the first one to make that connection, Cas. At least out loud. It's not exactly what Mr. Winchester is doing, but it's an interesting comparison." Reg said, as Cas looked out the window. They had crossed into some sort of forest, the trees were tall and it seemed more shaded than what he remembered. Apparently, he had been living in the city for too long.

  
"So he said full reign of the grounds. What am I getting in to here?" Cas asked, realizing they were only going deeper into the forest.

  
"Mr. Winchester lives on 30 acres, half of which is much like the forest you see now. There are hiking trails, horseback trails; there is the pool and sauna. I mean, you'll get to see most of it. The drive up to the house itself is my favorite part." Reg confessed, making it sound like it was a dirty secret.

  
"What's the shortest anyone has stayed?" Cas asked, entranced by how the sun was shining through the trees.

  
"One guy was driving up to the house and asked if we could turn around. We stopped and he called Mr. Winchester from the car and explained. I took him home." Reg said simply, the car turning onto a road that seemed to be falling apart.

  
"And the longest?" Cas asked, using his arms to brace himself against the newly bumpy ride.

  
"4 years." Cas' eyes got wider. That was a long time.

  
"They did movies for 4 years together?" Cas asked, incredulous. Reg laughed.

  
"Oh no. They stopped making films pretty quickly. Mr. Winchester really cared for him, but in the end it wasn't what either of them wanted." Reg explained sadly.

  
"So I already asked my agent, but he would lie to me if it would get him a big fat check. I want you to be honest with me, Reginald." Cas started, desperate to change the subject. Reg gave him a mock serious face in the mirror. Cas smiled. "Is this guy like 8 kinds of freaky that no one wants to talk about or is he just what he is?" Cas asked. He could see Reg working over the question in his mind.

  
"Mr. Winchester is very set in his ways. He likes everything a certain way and has fought to have what he wanted through untold hardships, Cas. What he is doing is understandably unorthodox, but all you need to worry about is keeping an open mind." Reg explained, turning the car on a well packed dirt road. "Now keep your eyes peeled, we're coming up on the estate." Reg said excitedly.

  
It was gorgeous. What seemed like miles of green framed by woodland and almost centered in the middle was some sort of castle that Cas was convinced had to have been rebuilt here brick by brick from some country overseas. It looked huge, like something that one person living alone would get lost in. They pulled up to what looked like the entrance and Cas waited for Reg to let him out of the car. Reg opened the door and circled around to get Cas' bag out of the trunk. Cas stood, still too shocked to move.

  
"Ostentatious, isn't it?" Reg asked him with a smile, before gesturing him to the front door. Cas paused at the gigantic set of wooden doors, wondering if Reg was going to open them. Instead he pulled on a cord, and the door hefted open. Standing there was another person, dressed in black, taking Cas' bag out of Reg's hands. "Cas, this is Melody. She will take your things to your room, and I believe Mr. Winchester is waiting for you in the study." Apparently the look of confusion on Cas' face was obvious. Reg smiled. "Melody will show you where that is, and if you decide you want to go somewhere, let anyone know and I'll be the one to take you. Good luck, Cas!" Reg smiled warmly again before turning back to the car.

  
"Right this way, sir." Melody instructed quietly. She couldn't have been much older than himself.

  
"Can you do me a favor?" Cas asked, stepping into the house and letting her small frame close the door behind him.

  
"Of course, sir." Melody answered automatically, gesturing him towards the right side of the entry way.

  
"Stop calling me 'sir'. Please tell the rest of the people... the staff... whatever, that I am just Cas. If they feel the overwhelming desire to be formal, they can call me Mr. Novak. Just, not sir." Cas said, stepping ahead of her.

  
"Right away, Mr. Novak. Mr. Winchester is just inside." Melody added with a smile before spinning on her heel and leaving him at another pair of too large doors. Cas was caught in the debate between knocking and just opening the door, when his hand shot out of its own accord and pushed one of the doors open.

  
Inside, there was a large fireplace (Was anything in this place small? Was in some kind of psychological over compensation? Would have to be with all those muscle cars.) and kitty corner to that was a large, expansive wooden desk. Dean was fixed behind it, face glued to a computer before he realized the door had opened. Cas felt the breath escape him as those stunning green eyes flicked up to meet his own.

  
"Cas Novak." Dean greeted him warmly; the gravel in his voice so much more intoxicating in real life compared to the tinny sounds his computer spat out. Cas could only nod and swallow. "Fantastic." He grinned, pushing himself out from behind the desk. "Would you like to take a seat? Dinner won't be ready for another half hour or so. I figured we could get some of those questions out of the way." Dean said as he gestured to two rather comfortable looking chairs propped in front of the fireplace. Which he just now realized was lit. Of course it was. Spring was just barely turning into summer and Cas could only assume there was no real form of central heating in a castle. "Drink?"

  
"No, thank you." Cas answered quietly, taking a seat.

  
"Ah, so it speaks." Dean joked, pouring himself an amber drink. Dean crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite him. "I'm sure you want to ask me everything." Dean prompted with a smile, taking a small sip out of the glass. Cas blushed and cleared his throat.

  
"What exactly am I doing here?" Cas asked, throwing all tact out the window almost immediately. Dean just laughed again.

  
"At the moment, having dinner with me. Where it goes from here is totally your choice." Dean answered calmly, taking another sip. Cas struggled to find another question, having completely forgotten the list in his pocket and any other viable thought since seeing Dean in person. He was even more breathtaking, looking completely flawless and godlike. Dean raised a hand and waved it in front of his face. "Hellooooo, Earth to Cas..." Dean's voice had a slight sing song quality to it.

  
"Sorry..." Cas managed to fumble out. He was trying hard to crush the blush creeping up his face.

  
"Do I make you nervous?" Dean's voice was frank and honest. He paused, draining his glass and standing to refill it.

  
"Slightly. This whole situation is a little... unorthodox." Cas admitted to Dean's back, taking every opportunity to try to see the shape of his ass through the clothing he was wearing. He was thankful Dean was also in comfortable clothing, jeans and a t-shirt. Dean chuckled as he turned back around.

  
"You aren't the first to say that, though this is by far my favorite reaction." He mused, taking his seat opposite Cas again.

  
"Why is the offer so generous? I mean, that's a ton of money set out in the contract and Jerry said you would be personally covering any of my expenses..." Cas trailed off, watching Dean sip at his drink. Watching the man drink was pornography alone.

  
"This is true." Dean agreed quietly, looking Cas over slowly. "Is that a problem?" He asked, sipping at his drink again.

  
"No, it's really not. But it's a lot of money for what you're proposing." Cas' heart skipped a beat as he watched Dean's eyes flash at him.

  
"These movies aren't for me to make money off of. They'll be sold, of course. How else would you get paid?" Dean flashed him a bright smile, Cas returned it weakly. "I have plenty of other offshoots that make me what I need. This is partly a personal project and partly a way to help people." Dean sipped again, now waiting for Cas' response.

  
"I suppose I understand." Cas responded quietly, adjusting his glasses and trying hard not to stare at the gorgeous man across from him.

  
"Come on, man. It's not going to be a good night if you're this uncomfortable." Dean stood, leaving his glass on a table by his chair. "Let me give you a tour and why don't you tell me how you got into the business. You can grill me later." Dean winked at him and offered Cas his hand. Cas stared at it like he had never seen another human hand before, and realizing that he probably looked like an idiot, cautiously placed his hand in the one waiting for him.

  
"I came out here for my doctorate." Cas started standing to his feet and following Dean to the door. Dean opened it and gestured him to go ahead.

  
"You're pretty young to get your M.D." Dean sounded surprised, shutting the study door behind him and leading Cas out toward the door he came in.

  
"I was already taking sophomore level college classes my senior year of high school. I got early admission to a college around my house and after I got my bachelors, I moved to a new place, a new city. Got into the college there, got my masters, left and came here." Cas' voice was bored like he had told this story too many times. He was looking everywhere but at Dean. Looking around at all the art hung all the walls, Cas would have never expected this level of high taste from someone who rebuilt cars.

  
"Family?" Dean asked, opening the front door and leading them onto the grounds.

  
"Lots. My mom died when I was really young, it was an accident. Dad tried to remarry, but ended up being married to his work. I've got a few younger siblings so at least I'm not the youngest." Cas recited, trailing Dean around the side of the house. Dean nodded. "You?" Dean laughed.

  
"Got a younger bitch of a brother. Mom died when he was still a baby, accident as well. Dad pretty much drank himself to death, died almost as soon as I turned 18. I've been taking care of Sammy ever since." Dean's voice was more honest as he pointed out in the direction of the stables, the grounds keeping shed, the pool and the staff house. He led them around the back of the house.

  
"So what are you going to be a doctor of?" Dean asked. Cas had only just noticed how close Dean was standing to him, he was thankful for the warmth. It was Cas' turn to laugh, albeit nervously.

  
"The easy answer is 19th and 20th century literature." Dean shoved him playfully with his shoulder.

  
"So you're a big ol' nerd then. You and Sammy'll get along just fine. He just graduated to be a lawyer." Dean explained with a laugh and another blinding smile.

  
"Must be helpful to have someone fighting on your side." Cas offered, finally starting to loosen up a little. Dean's laugh barked out of him, almost surprising Cas.

  
"Sam wouldn't help me with any of this shit. The only time he would get involved would be when I wasn't able to keep his head above water." There was a small bitter edge to Dean's voice, and Cas didn't want to press the issue.

  
"You're a good brother for being so supportive. If I had a brother like you, I probably wouldn't even be in this situation." Dean's slight bitter tone was suddenly reflected in his own voice. "Dad always taught us about personal responsibility. Christmases and Birthdays became pathetic affairs after my mom passed away. She was his light and when she was gone, he kind of went out all the sudden. He wouldn't give us handouts, encouraged us to work. I left the second I got accepted into my college and was in my own apartment less than a month later." Cas paused realizing they had stopped walking and Dean was just looking at him. He suddenly realized he was telling one of his sadder stories. "My sister helped me out before, when things were really bad. I had always been independent though, so it was hard to accept the help. I started about my junior year of college. Working in porn, I mean. After I graduated, the money was good enough that I just stayed and never looked for a job pertaining to my degree." Cas paused again, nervously shuffling his feet. "Besides, there isn't little more than teaching and getting paid to write books. I figured I'd rather do something exciting." He finished quietly.

  
It felt like those green eyes were trying to stare into his soul. There wasn't much more left to the story. A few botched relationships, a few unsuccessful attempts to leave the biz, a few more bad relationships before he had finally resigned himself to staying single and staying home. Cas couldn't help but wonder what he looked like, judging his own facial expressions had always been difficult. A lot of people would mistake him for being serious when he was trying to be funny, things like that. Dean seemed lost looking at his face, like he wanted to say something but couldn't figure out the right thing to say.

  
"What about you?" Cas finally asked him, breaking the silence and hopefully the gaze that he could still the heat from. It was like his voice snapped Dean out of a trance, his lips cracking open in a smile.

  
"Same kind of sad. Dad was in the hospital, I was working where ever I could pick up money. I couldn't be hired anywhere full time yet, because I was just a hair shy of 18. Technically the first one was illegal; I fudged my birthday by a few months. It was weird and too much and a bad idea all at the same time, but Sammy and I ate real food for two whole weeks. Most of the money we got from the government went to my dad's hospital bills. We got by on whatever we could and money like that was a blessing. Soon I was doing a movie a week." Dean explained, looking at Cas and smiling again. "I know, you didn't find anything like that, did you?" Cas shook his head. "There's a part of this whole machine that assigns people to regularly search and delete those videos. If people have them, they're part of a private collection." They were heading back toward the front of the house. "After dad died, we were surprised at how much money he had left us. It was like almost a million straight out. The bastard had been saving all his life and had a killer insurance policy for the Sam and I. Plus we sold off the house and pretty much everything in it. I pulled Sam out of school; we hopped in the Impala and drove off into the sunset." Dean shrugged, pausing at the staircase leading to the front door. "Would you like to see where you'll be staying?" Dean asked, taking a step closer to Cas. He smelled amazing, and Cas was drowning in the feeling of his body heat so close. The man was oozing pheromones or something. Cas swallowed roughly. Dean quirked an eyebrow at him and Cas had to will his knees to keep him upright.

  
"Uhm, oh, uh, yes. Yes, please." Cas answered, voice cracking just to add to his embarrassment. Dean smirked and walked toward the front door. Cas almost whimpered from the lack of body heat so close. He was painfully aware of how cold it was outside. Dean opened the door and stepped inside, waiting for Cas to follow. Cas snapped back in to reality and scampered up the stairs, closing the remarkably light door behind him. "So why does everyone call you Mr. Winchester?" Cas blurted, climbing the stairs a few steps behind Dean. Mostly to watch him walk, it was a perfect view of his ass.

  
"I don't like sir, but all these guys are wicked formal. So I tolerate Mistah Winchestah." He said with a posh little accent on his name. Cas snickered. "What did you tell Reggie to call you?" Dean asked over his shoulder.

  
"I told him to call me Cas, and I told Melody to pass a message on to the staff to call me Mr. Novak if they really had to." Cas shrugged; unaware that Dean had paused and was looking at him. "It's kind of like... when you say a word too many times in a row, it kind of loses meaning. I'm a submissive. I have said and heard the word 'sir' enough times at work that it has sort of lost meaning in the real world." Cas had been watching his feet and almost fell backward crashing into Dean. He didn't fall because Dean had wrapped an arm around his waist quickly. Cas groaned in his head, he probably looked like a fucking damsel in distress right now. Their bodies were pressed together, Dean steadying them both. Cas could almost feel Dean's breath on his skin. "Sorry..." Cas murmured, trying to move to disentangle himself. Dean's grip was firm enough to stop him, like he didn't want to let him go. Almost reluctantly, Cas felt Dean's hand slide off of his waist slowly, to make sure he was steady.

  
"It's just right up here..." Dean all but whispered, spinning and walking up the stairs. Cas was surprised, it wasn't like him to be the least awkward feeling person in the room. Cas shook himself out of his stunned state and managed to catch up to Dean, who was taking long strides down the hall. Cas was relieved when he finally paused. The door had a symbol similar to the tattoo that Dean had on his chest. "This is my room. Well, it's kinda my side of the house." He said with a smile. "If you need anything while you're here and don't want to accept help from the staff, just knock a drum beat." Cas quirked an eyebrow. Dean sighed and knocked out "Shave and a Haircut" on his door. "Something like that. The staff knock like to police. I don't usually answer the door for them." He turned and walked a few more paces down the hall. Cas was surprised to see no other doors along the hallway. "This is your room. Well, side of the house." Dean shrugged, opening the door.

  
When he said side of the house, he was right. Both floors were set up to make this more or less a fully functional house within a mansion. There were rooms and dividers, there was natural light. It was breath taking and huge. It looked like Dean had converted what used to be an observatory into a guest wing. Cas found himself struck speechless and could barely force himself to move. From where he was standing, he was on the first floor. He could see an old spiral staircase leading up; he could see the gleam of appliances in a kitchenette. He stumbled forward, glancing up the stairs to see a loft like bedroom area. This was amazing, Cas thought spinning around. Except this was better, oh god, this was so much better. The walls all around him were floor to ceiling bookshelves, packed with books. Cas almost passed out.

  
"What do you think?" Dean's voice cut through the cloudy haze of disbelief he was stuck in.

  
"Holy fucking shit, Dean." Was all Cas could rasp out as he all but stumbled over to the staircase.

  
"Jerry told me you liked books. Well, actually, he told me your apartment was basically books. I wanted you to feel at home." Dean placed one of his hands over one of Cas’, which was currently white knuckling the handrail of the stairs trying to keep him standing.

  
"People turned this down?!" Cas asked, hearing his own voice echo in the space. Dean laughed and nodded, moving his hand to Cas' shoulder and pulling him in for one of those weird sideways hugs.

  
"I have a feeling that you approve." Dean smiled warmly. Cas was lost in how many books there were. They all looked leather bound, expensive, old. Fuck, he wanted to open one and find out what it smelled like, it was killing him. Wait, Dean said he could stay the night. Suddenly Cas spun in Dean's grip and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, hugging him tight. Dean, after a moment of surprise, returned the hug, lifting Cas just slightly off the ground. Cas pressed a kiss into his cheek, over his ear, onto his neck, onto his shoulder, and Dean was laughing. "No one has ever quite reacted like this..." Dean stuttered through his laughter, finally letting Cas' feet back on the ground. Dean brought one hand up and placed it on Cas' cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. They started moving closer, and right before their lips touched, the dinner bell rang out through the house. With a deeply frustrated groan, Dean's hand pulled away from his cheek and dropped against his side. "Hold that thought, save it for after dinner." Dean whispered before turning and slowly sauntering out the door. Cas smiled and caught up to him quickly, grabbing his hand and twining their fingers together. Dean didn't pull away and they walked to the table that way.

  
While they were scooting chairs closer together at the table, forcing them to rearrange their place settings, someone came to pour their water. Dean was brought a tray with a bottle and a glass on it and Cas was offered a whole wine list. He picked a red after asking Dean some specifics, thrilled at his knowledge and his collection. There was a salad brought out, which they both happily munched on. Dean started to talk about how all the vegetables were grown here in a green house somewhere behind the property.

  
"What brought on gardening?" Cas asked between mouthfuls. The vinaigrette was garlic based and completely heavenly.

  
"Sam got into a health kick after I had a bad scare. He said I needed to eat more vegetables. I figured the only way I would eat them is if I could grow them myself. So I did." He quipped, shoveling in a mouthful of greens himself and grinning like a chipmunk. Cas snickered.

  
"What did you eat before that?" Cas asked, stretching the conversation needlessly.

  
"Burgers, bacon, meat. Mostly meat and bread and potatoes. Sometimes eggs." Dean sighed, shifting around tomatoes.

  
"Ah, let me guess. The only veggies you really ate were on the burger." Cas teased sarcastically, relaxing into the wine and the comfortable moment they were sharing. Dean laughed and nodded in response.

  
"Yeah, more or less." Dean admitted, setting down his fork and draining his glass.

  
"Is that whiskey?" Cas asked, finishing off the rest of his salad. He ate well but never this well, he was going to enjoy it. Dean nodded and sighed.

  
"It's the one thing I won't give up. Early grave be damned." He said with a triumphant pump of his fist. Cas smiled and watched the server grab their plates and disappear into the kitchen. "So, how about those questions." Dean said, scooting a little closer to Cas.

  
"Well, you've answered most of them." Cas admitted, taking a few sips of his wine as he waited for the next course. "I suppose the first is why did you pay my rent for six whole months?" Dean thought for a moment, fiddling with his glass before refilling it.

  
"I'm sure Jerry told you the stock reason, as a show of good faith." Cas nodded. "Well, it is something like that. Consider it an advance. Paying six months of your rent was more or less equal to the amount in presales that we've earned already." Dean said with a smile. "Since I don't do movies often, when I announce a new release, people scramble for it without knowing who my partner is."

  
"Or even if there is one." Cas added, refilling his own glass again. "So it isn't part of the terms and conditions?" Cas asked.

  
"Oh no. Everyone always gets something though. A few got a new car, some got something they really wanted, and others just wanted the cash. When Jerry mentioned your living situation and all the books, I figured you'd want to make sure they were safe. No matter how much time you were spending here." Dean finished, setting his glass aside and reaching for his water. "The terms and conditions are for everyone's safety and usually a standard agreement in most contracts."

  
"Is that why you got involved in the charity side of porn?" Cas asked, sipping at his wine again.

  
"No, actually. When I had felt like I had done enough, it was almost impossible to tear myself out of the industry. I had a real job at an auto detailing place run by my dad's old best friend. I was making as much, if not more when there were custom jobs. My manager wouldn't let me go, and neither would any of the companies that had made lots of money off my stuff. A friend told me about this... halfway house sort of thing that taught you how to filter yourself out. I went and they took care of me, told me all these statistics of women and men being trapped inside." Dean shrugged. "I figured there were more people out there like me, looking to make a quick buck and wanting to forget about it then there were people actually wanting this to be their career. So I started volunteering with escape organizations, and when Dad's money came in, Sam and I split it. He went to college, I started Triluna." Cas was stunned by his story and urged him to keep going. "Most of the actors I employ are either looking to get out or on their way, which is why I picked you."

  
"Because you think I'm working on trying to get out?" Cas asked sarcastically. He had never admitted it to anyone out loud. It had always felt like talking about revolution, whispered in the darkness.

  
"I suppose. I mean, I was looking at your interactions. Early on, you were engaged, passionate, needy and all the right kinds of desperate, especially in those D/s videos." Cas nodded at him as he kept going. "But lately, it just seems like you're not there. Like you're bored. So I figured you might want an out. I would hate to see you end up one of those lonely soul suckers..." Dean trailed off quietly, dumping a little whiskey into his glass. Cas opened his mouth to say something when a server appeared with their plates. Chicken, mushroom risotto and steamed vegetables. It smelled heavenly.

  
"I could see that. I've been feeling like that lately." Cas admitted as he cut into the chicken. "So the money, the mansion, it all came from the inheritance money and reinvesting then?" Cas asked, shoveling some food in his mouth as politely as he could.

  
"More or less. Sam helped with some other investments that aren't adult entertainment related." Dean explained, digging into his own food.

  
"And the staff? I've never met anyone with a staff before." Cas asked.

  
"Ah, they're actors that didn't really have a better place to go. I pay them well, some of them live off grounds but most share the house I built for them. There's only like 6 of them right now, and I don't treat them any different than I would you. It's just handy to have someone help with the upkeep on this castle." Dean said with a smirk. Cas nodded, still chewing on his current bite.

  
"So, what's next?" Cas asked, swallowing.

  
"Mmm..." Dean hummed, finishing off his plate. "Well, you're more than welcome to go back to your room. It's dark now, so I'm sure you wouldn't want to wander the grounds by yourself, or you can hang out with me. It's whatever you want..." Dean offered with a hopeful and encouraging smile.

  
"I mean... after tonight." Cas wondered, popping the last piece of broccoli in his mouth.

  
"Ah, yes. Well..." Dean fumbled for a second. "Would you like dessert?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head, he was pretty full already. "I'll have the staff leave you whatever it is in your kitchen, in case you change your mind." Dean motioned to the server who bent down. Dean whispered something in his ear before the server left. "I have some work to do, but you're more than welcome to join me. Conversation is better than music, especially when you haven't had it in a while." Dean offered, pushing himself to standing and grabbing his glass and the bottle of Johnny Walker and heading out of the dining room. "Bring your glass and what's left of the bottle; I'm having another sent to my room. C'mon." Dean said with a little tilt of his head.

  
Walking back upstairs, Cas felt like he was seeing a lot of the mansion for the first time. They came to the door to Dean's room and he pushed it open. Dean's room was different, darker. The paint on the walls was a deep blue, almost black. One door, Dean pointed out, led to his bedroom. A set of double doors further in led to his closet. He had a TV, several gaming platforms and a killer set of speakers set up in the main section. Back in the back, Cas noticed an opening in the wall and Dean headed straight into the light. Cas followed him and was blinded by overhead fluorescents. The room smelled like paint, modeling clay and glue. Small, built to scale cars were all over shelves and Cas was surprised to find what looked like a whole engine in the middle of the room.

  
"So, what happens next." Dean repeated slowly, as a statement rather than a question. "The movie part is the easy part. There is no pressure to perform, it's all natural. It's filming a naughty home movie. Easy, uncomplicated. No pauses, no breaks. If something goes wrong, we scrub the attempt and try again." Dean explained rather clinically, gathering what he needed to work on the engine.

  
"What is usually considered wrong?" Cas asked, polishing off the bottle of wine by filling his glass.

  
"Not being able to get it up, somehow the moment is lost, you know. Normal things that interrupt sex. Phone calls, the like. Nothing completely devious, I promise." Dean said, setting about focusing on the engine. "Tonight though, I don't want you to be thinking about the movies or the money." Dean said with a warm tone. "I know the money part is hard, being in the mansion and everything. Ha!" Dean laughed, turning away from the engine to grab another tool. "You just wait until you fall into that bed. I might have to use a snow shovel to get you out in the morning." He finished with a chuckle.

  
"So are you kicking me out tomorrow morning, or tomorrow in general?" Cas hadn't thought about it until it came out of his mouth. He tilted his head back, draining his glass, suddenly anxious for the other bottle of wine. As if his prayers were heard, Dean's head snapped up hearing a voice call into his room. One of the servers delivered the already opened bottle into the workshop, excusing himself politely.

  
"If you wake up and don't want to go, far be it from me to make you leave. I can get Jerry and some of the others to move anything you want over here, as well as to go check on your place. Get your mail, water the plants, fight off hobos, that sort of thing." Dean joked, eyes lighting up at Cas' smile.

  
"I think I like the sound of that." Cas responded thoughtfully, refilling his glass and looking around the room from his perch on one of the metal tables lining the walls of the room. Dean paused in his work to strip out of his t-shirt, a black wife beater clinging against his chest. Cas had to blink to keep himself from staring. He sighed and felt the heft of the bottle of wine he had left. It wasn't much past 8, and a bath sounded amazing at that moment.

  
"Do you sleep?" Cas asked, realizing at once how weird that question sounded. "I mean, do you usually stay up late?" He asked again, sipping at the wine that had probably contributed in making him sound like an idiot.

  
"Most of the time, why? Getting sick of me?" Dean asked him with a wink. Cas could see that fine sheen of sweat over Dean's bare shoulders.

  
"I was thinking of looking at those books, maybe taking a bath, relaxing a little." Cas shot back playfully. Part of him wanted to offer Dean to join him; the other half was still trying to get a handle on everything that was being thrown at him. As much as he wanted to just fall into something good almost carelessly, he knew he couldn't.

  
"Do what you wanna do, Cas. Just remember to knock a drum beat. Even if I'm sleeping, I always answer the door." Dean said with a smile. "I'm sure watching me work on cars and their parts can't be too exciting."

  
"The possible lack of clothing is the most exciting part." Cas said quietly. Dean paused and walked over to put his tools back on the table. He crossed the room and stood in front of Cas' knees, folding his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

  
"Now if I didn't know better, Mr. Novak, I would say you were hitting on me." Cas could tell he wanted to take a step forward. Cas opened his legs just a fraction more, trying to hide the movement by making it look like he was just stretching.

  
"Why, Mr. Winchester, I must confess. I have no idea what you're talking about." Cas smiled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Dean stepped forward into the vee of Cas' legs, letting his hands drop onto Cas' thighs. His hands were so hot against the material of his jeans. Cas had to do everything in his power not to melt into him.

  
"Uh huh. Anyone ever tell you you're a terrible liar?" Dean asked, their chests almost touching, Cas getting lost in the feel of warm breath close to his skin. He smelled like whiskey and it was earthy and maddening. Cas just shook his head and smiled. Dean reached up and pulled the glasses gently off Cas' ears. "Your eyes are amazing..." Dean whispered, looking at them and Cas watched as Dean's green eyes flickered to his lips.

  
"Can you please just kmmpphf!" Cas' question was interrupted as Dean pressed his lips firmly against Cas'. Dean was pushing himself closer, hands running up Cas' thighs. Cas' hands had moved onto Dean's shoulders, pulling them closer together. Dean moaned as Cas opened his mouth to let Dean's tongue explore inside. Cas smiled into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, letting out a moan of his own. He was so strong and muscular, Cas couldn't stop touching him where ever his hands could reach. Dean pulled off his mouth and kissed his way to Cas' ear, nibbling on the lobe before pressing a kiss right below his ear and pulling away slightly.

  
"Every part of me is screaming not to say this, but I have work to do." Dean said, his voice breathless and slightly frustrated. "This car..." Dean tried to explain but Cas captured his lips in another breath stealing kiss. They broke apart panting.

  
"I'll come back later." Cas whispered, pressing his lips to any skin they could find.

  
"I'll hold you to that." Dean replied, squeezing Cas' thighs before pushing himself away. Cas smiled, grabbed his glass and the bottle and walked out of Dean's workshop and bedroom, grinning like an idiot. He crossed to his room, opening the door and having to keep himself from screaming out in joy to the emptiness. He was still shell shocked at the offer itself, but to have someone like Dean. Someone who kisses like that, who looks like that and wants him? It was like a dream come true. He never wanted to leave. He walked over to the stereo, flicking on the radio. Noticing that there was a faint thumping coming from Dean's room, he had done the same. Cas turned up the music, singing along to what he could and sauntered up the stairs.

  
The bedroom was done in blues, similar to the color of his eyes. Walking straight into the bathroom, Cas found a large tub, a glass corner shower and a vanity that had to have been groaning under the amount of products lined up on it. Cas chose two bubble baths at random and started the water running, nice and hot. Looking around the bathroom, he found a light switch panel and started to play with it, he was pleasantly surprised when one switch let music into hidden speakers in the room and that there was also volume control. He turned down the music and started stripping to get into the tub. Grabbing the bottle of wine and the glass, he carefully climbed into the hot fragrant bath and finally began to relax.

  
6 months ago, if you would have asked him where he thought he would be now, Cas wouldn't have been able to say anything close to this. Pushing aside the thoughts of feeling bought and paid for, Cas was enjoying himself. Dean wasn't a total asshole and it didn't seem like he was super kinky or anything weird. The way he had been explaining and describing things had been comforting and surprisingly less terrifying than Cas could have ever predicted. The huge crush he was just fueling with the almost empty second bottle of wine wasn't doing him any harm anyway. It was one of those stem less wine glasses and when Cas had drained the bottle, he warmed the tub and filled his glass with water from the tap. He could feel himself getting pruney, but he couldn't move yet. It was too warm and comfortable here, though it would also be warm and comfortable in bed with Dean. At least he hoped.

  
Finally deciding to crawl out of the tub, Cas wrapped himself up in the plush blue towels hanging around the bathroom. He flicked on the bathroom fan and threw open the door, humming the chorus the song that was now bumping through his bedroom as well. He felt good, loose, and comfortable. Like he could take on the world now that 90% of the worry had been removed from his life basically overnight. Cas searched his room for his overnight bag and when he couldn't find it easily enough, flung the door to the closet open. His jaw nearly hit the floor. The whole closet was outfitted with new clothes and Cas swore that if he checked the sizes, they would all be his. Resolving to check this out later, he searched for pajama pants and a comfy t-shirt. Shrugging when he only found pants, he hung up his towels and made his way back down the staircase. Another bottle of wine, a delicious looking piece of cheesecake and a platter full of fresh fruit was waiting for him in his kitchenette. Popping a strawberry in his mouth, Cas poured himself another glass of wine, finally wandering over to the bookshelves.

  
The music was loud, Cas was on the fast track to drunk and these books were holding about all of his attention. Most were first editions, leather bound and they smelled like books and history. Anything that wasn't a first edition was rebound to look like it, giving this little library a very ostentatious air about. Cas was leafing through pages and sipping at his wine, he didn't notice Dean come in. He didn't notice Dean settle himself into one of the chairs cast around the room and just start watching him. He was shirtless in a pair of solid black lounge pants. He probably would have been embarrassed if he had ever noticed. His nose was stuck in a book and he was walking back toward the kitchen, placing his glass on a random table. Coming back, chewing on a piece of banana, Cas was going to put the book back when he caught Dean out of the corner of his eye and jumped about a foot in the air.

  
"Holy... God, Dean. You scared me!" Cas shouted over to the music, walking over to turn it down. He left the book on the floor, trying to calm his now rapidly beating heart.

  
"Sorry, Cas. I couldn't help myself. I got as far as I could on the engine and figured you would be in here reading." Dean said with a smirk. "I see you found the surround sound."

  
"By accident." Cas admitted, going back to his glass of wine.

  
"Hm, found anything else?" Dean asked, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

  
"Not really..." Cas said, a smile slowly spreading over his face. "Why do you ask?" He wondered, leaving his wine glass on the table and walking over towards Dean.

  
"I want to show you something. But you have to promise me something first." Dean said, standing and pulling Cas right into his chest.

  
"What is it?" Cas asked, loving the feeling of his bare chest up against Dean's solid, sadly still clothed torso.

  
"If we have sex afterwards, it's not because of the view. It's totally because I am smoking hot and irresistible." Dean said with a devilish smile, grabbing Cas' hand and launching them both up the stairs. Once in the bedroom, Dean walked over to a panel and turned off the lights. The darkness in the room was almost absolute. Cas suddenly realized he was shirtless and had no idea what Dean was planning, well, except for the sex. "Close your eyes." Dean's voice came softly from the darkness.

  
Cas closed his eyes in the darkness, before hearing a whirring noise and the whole room was suddenly filled with the sounds of movement. Cas was aware of his own breath, calming trying to gulp in air and trying to quell the panic of not knowing what he would see when he could finally open his eyes. Dean's warm body was suddenly pressing up against his back and Cas fought a shiver as warm hands snaked around his waist, clasping over his belly button. Dean licked up the shell of Cas' ear, causing his head to fall back on Dean's shoulder.

  
"Open..." Dean whispered right in his ear and Cas snapped his eyes open. The whole ceiling was filled with stars, like they had been painted. They were too clear to be painted, there were too many. It wasn't until a shooting star shot through the sky that Cas gasped. The whole dome of the observatory above him was glass, giving an excellent view of the night sky. It was epic and breath taking and Cas couldn't believe he was standing in that exact spot at this exact moment. Dean was pressing light kisses onto his shoulder, waiting patiently for everything to sink in.

  
"Oh. My. God." Cas finally whispered, afraid that the gods themselves would hear if he spoke too loud.

  
"I gutted the whole place when I bought it, built it back up the way I wanted. Instead of having a million tiny rooms, I have some pretty big, pretty awesome ones." Dean chuckled in between pressing kisses against Cas' skin. "You smell fantastic, by the way." Cas felt his spirit crash back into his body as the blush crawled up his cheeks.

  
"Dean..." Cas started quietly. Dean loosened his grip so Cas could spin to face him. "This is literally the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said quietly, looking into Dean's eyes. Softer music had come on to the radio blaring through the small apartment-like space. They had begun to sway softly in time. Dean smiled at him.

  
"I think you mean this is the most beautiful thing you've seen so far. I still have all my clothes on..." His eyes flashed, and Cas felt his mouth go dry.

  
"Dean..." Cas started again, casting his eyes to the floor.

  
"I see you blushing. Don't deny it." Dean teased softly. Cas flashed him a mock angry pout before laughing slightly.

  
"No, seriously, Dean. There is nothing more I want right now than to throw you on that bed and strip you with my teeth." Dean cocked an eyebrow at him and an amused look crossed his face. "I just..." Cas let out a frustrated sigh and broke away from the man who had been cradling him in his arms. "You don't have to buy me off like this." He finally pushed away from Dean.

  
"Is that what you think this is? Me buying you off?" Dean asked, a minute amount of hurt and anger in his voice.

  
"It was the only thing I could think of. No one has ever treated me like this, I've had to fight for everything and you're just handing all of this to me? This house, this life, you! There has to be a catch, like away from the camera you're in to all this weird gross shit or something. Or maybe you're going to kill me and feed me to your pigs or something, I don't know!" Cas rambled out rapidly. Caught up in his own panic, he had probably said a lot he didn't mean just now. He shivered, wrapping his arms around his naked torso, aching for his hoodie to be within reach. He was breathing heavy, feeling like an animal being trapped in a corner.

  
"Cas..." Dean reached a hand out, but thought better of it. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I know what it's like to fight for every dollar, for every sign of affection, for every person to really say what they mean. To be honest, you lasted about as long as I expected you to." Dean said quietly, shuffling minutely towards Cas who was retreating to the closet for a shirt. "I'm not trying to kill you or anything. I'm not into anything gross." Cas had disappeared but Dean was still talking. "I understand that it might take you some time to get used to, but you have to know that I don't have an agenda and there isn't going to be some horrible twist at the end." Cas finally poked his head out of the closet, a gray t-shirt covering his shoulder. "I like you, Cas. I liked you when I saw you the first time. You're gorgeous and real and honest, which are all the main reasons I invited you here in the first place. The fact that you turned out to be smart, funny and a little bit of an ass was a surprising and welcome turn of events." Dean finished with a soft smile.

  
"I'm sorry." Cas finally said when the silence got to be too much, crossing over to Dean and wrapping his arms softly around the slightly taller man. Dean tightened his grip. "I guess I'm just not used to having so many good things happen without something bad looming around the corner."

  
"If anything happens, Cas, I'm not doing it on purpose." Dean murmured into his hair. "So about that sex..." Dean tried after a moment, trying to hide his laughter. Cas made a mock disgusted noise and pushed back from him.

  
"You are insufferable." Cas said, not bothering to hide the huge smile on his face.

  
"I've known people that have suffered less for a bigger reward." Dean said as he advanced slowly on Cas.

  
"You must be quite the reward then, Dean." Cas said, loving the mixed feelings of fear and excitement welling up inside him. Dean had cornered him against a wall, pressing up against him tight. He was obviously a fan of the chase.

  
"The best..." Dean said, effectively pinning Cas with a combination of his body weight and the arousal that was pouring off him in waves.

  
"This better not be pity sex..." Cas said breathily, his eyes glued on Dean's lips, watching them form words and wanting to know what else they could do.

  
"The only pity I will show is going to be when you're trying to walk around in the morning..." Dean murmured, skimming his hands up Cas' sides.

  
"Is that a promise or a threat?" Cas asked, still frozen while drowning in the smell, feel and touches of Dean.

  
"Both..." Dean whispered hotly before capturing Cas' lips with his own. Cas moaned as Dean's fingers gripped tightly into his shirt, and Cas finally felt the frost around him break and pulled himself closer to Dean by wrapping his arms around tall, strong shoulders. Dean was relentless, using his tongue to explore every crevice that Cas' mouth offered and Cas was busy doing the same. Dean tasted sweet, like whiskey and mint. Cas moaned when Dean broke the kiss, pressing hot wet lips down one side of his neck, Cas tilting his head to give Dean better access. Dean nipped at the spot where his neck met his shoulder, chuckling at the surprised gasp that slipped from Cas. Dean pressed back, trapping Cas between him and the wall.

  
Cas hadn't had sex outside of work for a while, and it was hard to turn off the porn instincts. Biting back the fake moan at the back of his throat, Cas just tilted his pelvis forward letting a real moan escape as he pressed up against Dean's thigh. Dean had grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled it to the side, currently occupied sucking a hickey into his collar bone. Cas wound his fingers into Dean's short blonde hair and just let his walls collapse. If he was stupid enough to come here, he was stupid enough to get hurt. Consequences be damned.

  
The air of the room shifted as Cas let everything fall down around him. The well of desire and passion that had been running dry for months was suddenly filled with a new vigor and Cas was harder than he had been in his life. It was like he had been wandering in the desert and Dean was a tall glass of water. It was heavenly, he felt like he was drowning in the passion that was currently trying to consume him. Dean noticed something shift too, pressing against Cas harder and lifting his legs to tie around his waist. Cas moaned and gripped onto Dean tight. Cas laughed in surprise when he felt his back leave the wall and felt it almost immediately replaced with soft, comfortable bed. Dean disentangled himself while Cas just looked up. He had forgotten about the amazing view. It was incredibly distracting to have to choose which 9th wonder of the world he would rather look at; the expansive and cosmic beauty of the universe, or the tanned, golden abs of a man who was staring him down like he was the last scrap of food. Golden god with the abs, please.

  
Dean had stripped his shirt and was walking over to the nightstand, just staring at Cas. Cas was too busy, now that the sudden invasion of his senses was over, trying to figure out what was currently happening. Casual sex? He expected there to be a camera somewhere, maybe that's what Dean was getting. Cas was snapped out of his reverie as he felt and heard a thump. Near his head was a bottle of lube with a few condoms attached to it with a rubber band. Cas' head flooded with panic wondering who was going to top, his brain suddenly was getting lost in shot positions before Dean's warm body was settling close to him.

  
"I left you alone and all I saw was panic, what's up?" Dean was concerned, running his knuckles up and down Cas' arm. Cas tried to play it off like he had no idea what Dean was talking about, but Dean's look was this heartbreaking mix of concerned, curious and cautious.

  
"It's been a while..." Cas admitted quietly.

  
"You get laid every day, dude. I don't... oh." Dean's face fell as the realization hit him. "Cas... when was your last relationship?" Dean asked softly, mentally preparing himself for any answer.

  
"Well... honestly?" Dean nodded. "I've never had a real relationship...per se..." Dean's eyes looked like they nearly shot out of his head.

  
"You weren't a virgin...?" Dean asked cautiously, neither of them wanting Dean to finish the sentence. Cas was already shaking his head vigorously.

  
"I had fuck buddies, I guess. I was never really one for relationships. As I got older, sex became less important than feelings. I've never been good with feelings." Cas explained, turning on his side to face Dean. Dean's whole body visibly relaxed.

  
"So why the panic?" Dean asked again, his touches a little bolder than before. Cas fought his eyes from fluttering closed as Dean stroked his belly and chest softly and slowly.

  
"It's just been a long time since I had sex outside of work. My brain won't stop setting up the scene or going through pose calls..." Cas groaned, covering his face with both hands. "God this is awful." He moaned, the sounds muffled by his hands. "I'm like the most fucked person alive." Dean snickered.

  
"You could be, if that's what you want. If you have to make porn noises, that's fine. I'll get the real noises out of you fast enough." Dean said with a wink, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Cas' lips.

  
"I have complete confidence in you..." Cas murmured, rolling closer and kissing Dean softly before licking his way inside. Dean rolled on top of him, moaning into the kiss and the feeling of their bodies pressing together. Cas echoed his moan, quietly, desperately wanting to get back to that place where the desire took him over. Dean's warm hand cupping over his cock through his pajamas was just about enough to do it. Cas felt all the concerns and everything from his porn mindset fade away, a hungry beast taking its place. Cas arched into Dean's touch, a moan rumbling out from his chest.

  
"Told ya..." Dean whispered in his ear, tugging impatiently at the hem of his shirt. Cas shifted and watched the grey tee sail onto the floor before Dean distracted him by mapping out his chest with a very talented and hot combination of tongue and fingers. Moans were falling from Cas' mouth like rain, whispers of Dean's name seamlessly threaded in. Cas' hips jumped as Dean started licking there, before sucking a hot mark into the skin. Cas moaned loudly, almost on the verge of screaming. No one had touched him like this in ages, it felt like his whole body was on fire and freezing at the same time. Dean's touches left burning marks all along him, Cas whimpering as he felt the heat fade. Dean licked his way over to the other hip, nipping at this side, causing Cas' hips thrust in surprise.

  
In a wickedly timed and incredibly fluid motion, Dean's fingers were hooking into his pajamas and sliding them over his ass and down his hips. It was the single hottest move Cas could imagine at that moment and he heard Dean chuckle. Presumably at the wet spot that had just blossomed up by his cheek. The only thing that was keeping them from sliding past that point, was in fact, the rock hard cock that seemed to jump every time Cas felt Dean's breath on his skin. Dean pressed a kiss into his hip and lifted the fabric, letting Cas shimmy out of the rest. Cas didn't quite get that far as Dean started licking up the precum glistening on his cock.

  
Cas' vision blacked out for a split second the moment that hot, velvety mouth sunk down around his cock. He moaned loudly, thanking the powers that be that Dean had an almost bruising grip on his hips. Babbling nonsense, Cas threaded his fingers through Dean's hair, losing himself in the sensation around his cock. The things that man was doing with his tongue were downright sinful and Cas was dying of ecstasy during every moment of it. Dean started moving faster, adding a hand to wrap around the base. His grip wasn't rough, but it had calluses like Cas had imagined. It only took a few strokes, a hurried warning and a soundless scream before Cas was cumming, hot and pulsing down Dean's throat.

  
Boneless was the only word he could put to the sensation he was feeling as he crawled out of the haze of orgasm. He smiled wide as Dean's face swam into his view and Dean wasted no time kissing him deeply and softly, earning a barrage of moans as Cas tasted himself on Dean's tongue. Cas felt Dean's erection pressing into his hip, but since Dean didn't seem to regard it with any urgency, Cas continued to bask in the glow of the best orgasm he had in months.

  
"You look gorgeous when you cum, you know that?" Dean's voice rumbled into the silence.

  
"I've never seen it." Cas whispered, clearing his throat softly. "I don't pay attention, I mean." He explained, his voice a little louder.

  
"Hopefully I can show you sometime." Dean murmured, pressing soft kisses into Cas' shoulder and jaw line. "I do need your opinion on something though, because I am far from finished with you. I just wanted to get the quickie out of the way." Dean's hand had snaked down to his thighs and was rubbing them carefully and softly. It almost felt like the whisper of a touch. Cas chuckled warmly and finally cracked open his eyes, feeling his heart skip a beat as he looked at Dean, naked and bathed in moonlight.

  
"I swear if you talk about marriage or some other bull crap, I'm going to be convinced I lost my mind and stumbled into a romance novel universe." Cas said with a smile. Dean leaned in close, licking up the shell of his ear.

  
"How would you feel about me spreading you open with my fingers nice and slow, touching you, caressing you, kissing you all over..." Dean started, his touch light on Cas' thighs, his other hand weaving softly into Cas' hair, making him want to purr like a kitten. "Before I press myself inside of you, and fuck you almost through this mattress?" In a dizzying sensation, Cas felt all of his blood almost immediately rush back to his groin. Of course, when Dean notices, he smiles. "I thought so." Dean whispered hotly, grinding his own cock against Cas' hips. Before Cas can even open his mouth to protest, Dean is shuffling him up the bed, grabbing the lube and settling himself in between Cas' legs. Dean suddenly turns into a mess of hot hands and hot lips, and Cas pushes all thoughts of reciprocation away. He replaces them with the unfamiliarity of being selfish. Of reveling in every touch, every kiss, every moan, every word murmured against his hot skin. No one had paid this much attention to every bit of him since he could remember, it was suffocating and freeing all at the same time. It succeeding in making Cas feel a little light headed, the only thing grounding him was Dean's skin pressed against his own.

  
Dean's lips were pressing hot wet, kisses where ever he could reach. Sometimes he would draw a gasp out of Cas, licking a hot stripe somewhere on him. Cas' hands were fisted in the sheets, anticipation and flashes of attention blinding him. Cas jumped when he finally felt a slightly cold, wet finger press up against his hole. Dean circled it with his finger, teasing Cas while pressing kisses into the inside of one of his thighs. Cas cried out as Dean started sucking a hickie into his thigh while pressing one finger inside of him. Giving Cas a moment to relax and fall into the sensation of Dean's mouth on his thigh, he gently started to pump his finger in and out. Cas moaned, one hand leaving the sheets and tangling itself into Dean's hair. It was soft and wonderful. Dean shifted and Cas whimpered as he felt the finger retreat, Dean started kissing his opposite thigh and pressed in a finger again before pulling it out and replacing it with two. He didn't start sucking at the flesh until he scissored his fingers open. Cas bucked up slightly, begging Dean for more, to do it again and Dean pretended he couldn't hear him.  
Dean took his time, exploring Cas, fingering him gently, and prepping him well. Dean pushed three fingers inside Cas, reaching up to capture one of Cas' nipples in his mouth. Cas cried out, Dean's fingers brushing over Cas' prostate. There was a fine line between torture and teasing, a line which Dean was precariously balancing on at the moment. Just when Cas thought he couldn't take anymore, Dean removed his fingers. A low growl rumbled from Dean, it was dangerous and predatory and Cas loved it. Dean sat up and bent over Cas, kissing him deeply and passionately, the head of his cock ghosting over Cas' ready and waiting hole. Cas moaned.

  
"Condom?" Cas whispered breathlessly.

  
"Necessary?" Dean asked between kisses back down Cas' chest. Cas shook his head, but Dean hadn't looked.

  
"My last screening was a month ago. Two movies, everyone else was clean too." Cas filled in quickly, and Dean growled back at him in response. Cas bit his bottom lip and said a quick prayer for both of them (just in case) before he felt Dean press up against him. Cas gasped and moaned as Dean slid into him almost as if he belonged there, arching as the tip of Dean's cock brushed right up against his prostate. "Holy fuck... Dean..." Cas moaned out, wrapping what he could around the man on top of him. Dean started moving softly, slowly. Even with minute shifts in his body position, no matter what Cas tried, Dean's cock was perfect. Pressing right up against that sweet spot inside of him, causing electricity to bolt through his entire body.

  
Dean pulled away from Cas' chest, sitting up more, watching himself slide in and out of Cas. Dean's hands were holding his legs open, stroking his thighs softly in time with his thrusts. Gradually, Dean began to pick up his pace and Cas felt like he was dying, it was so good. His whole brain felt like it was about to short circuit, the harder and harder Dean pounded into him. His moans finally dropping into a babble of nonsense words and sounds, Dean was relentless and Cas was just hanging on for dear life, his body paralyzed in pleasure. Cas screamed when Dean wrapped a wet hand around his cock and was stroking while fucking him in earnest. Cas arched, pressing himself off the mattress, and the world fractured, broke apart and disappeared around him. The orgasm ripped through his whole body, hot ropes of cum covering his belly. Dean moaned loudly and his hips stuttered, and Cas gasped at the feeling of hot cum filling him up inside. For a moment, neither of them moved and both were panting. Before pulling out, Dean grabbed Cas' pajamas off the floor and cleaned off his stomach. He quickly fell next to Cas, still breathing heavy. Cas curled into him and they cuddled in silence for a while, Cas looking up at the stars.

  
When Cas finally looked back at Dean, he looked like he was sleeping. His face was relaxed, blank, just waiting for some new emotion to be uploaded on to it. He looked so peaceful and so innocent. Resisting the urge to reach out and touch, Cas just laid there, letting his body relax completely. Excitement thrummed through him, causing him to be awake rather than tired. This always happened with a new partner. Lots and lots of sex at the beginning that Cas was more than willing to take a 12 hour nap after. Cas sighed quietly and cast his attention back to the stars.

  
He didn't want to fall asleep, he didn't want to take the chance that this was all just a really elaborate dream or something. Maybe he had been kidnapped by the government, or abducted by aliens because nothing could be this good. He felt Dean shift beside him, and when he looked over, Cas got caught by those bright green eyes flashing in the darkness.

  
"One day, I really hope I don't ever see that confused, hurt, weird look all over your face." Dean murmured, shifting enough to get out of bed. "Come on..." Dean chuckled as he pulled up one corner of the sheets and slid inside. Cas joined him, wordlessly, curling up against his shoulder and letting Dean's arm wrap him close. "Top three questions on your mind right now; What was that? Why no camera? How did I get so lucky?" Dean held up a finger for every question.

  
"Stock answers?" Cas asked with a smile, nuzzling closer to Dean's skin. Anywhere he could reach.

  
"What was that." Dean began, putting down one of his fingers. "That, angel, was some mind-blowing sex." Dean informed, placing a kiss on the top of Cas' head.

  
"Why no camera." Dean moved on, putting down a second finger. "Don't be offended now. You don't tape the practices, you tape the big games." Dean said, earning a small shove in his side from Cas. "No, seriously. How would you have felt if I had a camera just now?" Dean asked him honestly.

  
"Under pressure to give a good performance." Cas supplied.

  
"Exactly. This isn't performance art, love. This is just sex..." Dean trailed off before clearing his throat.

  
"How did you get so lucky?" Dean asked softly, shifting his body to almost completely envelop Cas'. Dean nuzzled his face into Cas' shoulder and pulled him close. "That is the only question I don't have an answer for, mostly because I keep asking myself the same thing." Cas had to swallow some laughter.

  
"Okay, I'm all for some romance and gooey feelings, just as much as the next guy. But, seriously. Dean. What did you just say?" Cas had shifted away from Dean while doing his best not to laugh. Dean obviously couldn't take it anymore and dissolved into hysterics.

  
"Oh god..." Dean coughed out through his laughter. "It was so hard to keep a straight face..." Cas started giggling as soon as he realized how Dean was basically laughing himself out of bed. Cas grabbed him and pulled him back into the middle of the bed, cuddling as close as he dared with Dean's laughter still coming in stuttered waves.

  
"That really was fantastic, Dean." Cas finally broke their quiet silence after Dean's laughter had died away.

  
"Would it totally ruin the moment if I said I know?" Dean asked and Cas rolled his eyes at the grin he heard.

  
"Can you be serious for like the 30 seconds I need for this?" Cas asked, mock annoyance plastered over real annoyance. He had officially passed the thresh hold for tired and was ready to sleep. Whether Dean was staying or not was still up for discussion.

  
"Okay, sure..." Dean said, his focus shifting.

  
"I dunno. I mean, that really was fantastic. We have some amazing physical chemistry, that's for sure." Cas said, running his fingers over Dean's stomach, tracing the faint feel of his abdominal muscles.

  
"I know what you're saying. I really do, no joke. There really is something different about you. I like different." Dean smiled, pulling Cas closer. Cas hummed appreciatively and felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. Yawning, he nuzzled into Dean and pressed a kiss into whatever flesh was closest to his mouth. It was Dean's shoulder.

  
"'Night, angel." Dean whispered, his breathing starting to calm. They fell asleep wrapped up with one another under the stars.  
 ***************  
When Cas woke up the next morning, he was surprised that he was alone. Wait, he thought, scratch that. He was very unsurprised at waking up alone, but he was confused at the fact that Dean had left at some point. Looking over at the clock on the bedside table, he suddenly understood. It was 11:48 in the morning, he had slept in. It had felt wonderful, and Dean was right, it almost might take a snow shovel to get him out of bed at this point.

  
Sighing happily, Cas rolled onto the spare pillow, hugging it close. It smelled faintly of Dean, his sweat and his aftershave stuck on the fabric of the pillow. It didn't matter what was going to happen next, this was heaven. If he could stay here forever, he would. Especially if it meant having orgasms that powerful all the time. Thinking back to the night before, some of the muscles in Cas' body twinged. He smiled at the soreness, happy that it wasn't some drunken, hazy dream. A shower might be necessary before anything else happens today.

  
Pulling himself from bed took considerable effort, and Cas only just realized that the screens blocking the windows around the dome of the observatory had been moved back to their original placement. That's why the sun hadn't woken him early this morning. Though it must have woken Dean, who seemed to be elbows deep in another project that didn't involve Cas. Sliding on his glasses and walking into the closet, he picked out what he thought would be suitable for the day. Depending on where Dean was and what he was doing, Cas thought it might do him some good to tour the grounds himself.

  
Crossing into the bathroom, Cas suddenly realized that he hadn't known where his phone was for the better part of the last day. It was probably in his jeans in the bathroom. If they had even been left on the floor where Cas had left them. He wasn't sure how thorough the staff was about the cleanliness around here. From what he had seen, everything was more or less immaculate. Flicking on the lights in the bathroom, Cas breathed a sigh of relief finding his clothing still discarded on the floor. He bent down and searched through the pockets, letting out a small sound of triumph as he found it.

  
Pressing a button, the screen came to life, only to show him that he was almost out of battery. He was able to see he had some missed calls, a few voice mails and several text messages before shutting down completely. Cas grumbled, set now on finding Dean (or anyone really) and asking them where his bag had disappeared to. Turning on the hot water, Cas stepped into the shower. He loved hot showers, and apparently hot water was something Dean took very seriously. By the time Cas got back out of the shower it was well past 12:30. Sliding the clothes on, which even the jeans seemed tailored to fit him, he meandered down the stairs.

  
On the counter in the kitchen was an array of brunch items, like fruits and pastries and a carafe of orange juice. Cas walked over and picked up the note that was left there. The handwriting was scribbled and rushed, but it had to be Dean's.

  
 _Cas,_  
 _You slept through breakfast, I didn't have the heart to wake you. If you need me, I'll be in the garage. (You can ask anyone to point you in the right direction.) If you miss lunch, I suppose I will just have to see you at dinner, angel._  
 _D_  
 _PS. Lunch is usually served around 2p._

  
It was a quick note; there weren't any obvious clues as to their escapades the night before. Pouring a glass of orange juice and picking at a croissant, Cas listened to the house around him. There wasn't anything making the walls vibrate so Dean must be in the garage, where ever that was. He couldn't remember from the tour yesterday, most of it had been lost in his memory due to the haze of arousal and confusion he was in yesterday. He pocketed his dead phone, and finished up what he had picked up for breakfast before returning back upstairs to put on some shoes.

  
The day was warm, the sun shining brightly. Stepping into the grass, all Cas could smell was the perfume of the plants all around him sunning themselves happily. He hadn't found anyone in his quest to leave the inside of the house, and decided that he would either find someone outside or find the damn garage himself. Thankfully, he didn't have to search too hard. Carrying on a breeze was the unmistakable sound of rock music and Cas headed off in the direction it was coming from.  
Passing the entire left wing of the house, Cas saw a small one story rambler like house. It didn't seem to have any other way of entering than the 3 rather large garage doors on the face of the building. The music was still pretty faint as Cas walked in that direction. Being in the sunshine instead of the dimly lit twilight, Cas took his time to appreciate the grounds and the house he was currently leaving behind. It was all old stonework, looking older than it probably was. In the distance he could hear horses whinny, and saw what he could of the greenhouse set far back, almost at the tree line.

  
As he approached the garage, the music was louder. Wandering over to one side of the building, Cas found a door which was unlocked. This was good, he knew Dean would never hear him knocking over the blasting guitar and drum sounds. Hesitantly, Cas pushed the door open. Music flooded over him, loud and almost unpleasant in his ears. He couldn't quite place it, but it wasn't completely awful. Which was a godsend. Considering he spent most of his time listening to classical works, it was always interesting to be subjected to new things.

  
"Dean?" Cas called out, his voice immediately lost in the music. Following the sounds of heavy equipment whirring, Cas kept searching. Opening another door, the music got louder. The space he was in was rather large. It was a fully functional auto detailing and repair shop, set up in a house. Cas was shocked at what Dean had accomplished, quickly finding pictures of all the cars he had personally restored to their former glory. "Dean!" Cas called again, this time not even able to hear his own voice. Walking around the edges of the room, Cas finally found the stereo and turned the volume down.

  
"Dean!" Cas called. There was a thump and some cursing, followed by the sound of wheels scraping on concrete.

  
"Well, good morning sleepy." Dean called back, pushing himself from underneath the car on a dolly. Looking around, he finally caught Cas looking over at him. Smiling, he stood and crossed over to Cas.

  
"Good morning, yourself. Busy?" Cas asked, walking toward Dean as well. They shared a simple hug and a peck on the lips.

  
"Eh, this bitch is making me run myself ragged with this custom job. She says that if it's not done in a week or so, she's going to sue me for perjury." Dean hissed bitterly. "Though, in her defense, it was supposed to be finished two weeks ago." Cas laughed as a sheepish smile crossed his face.

  
"And what exactly have you been doing that's more important than finishing this car?" Cas asked, noticing they still hadn't moved apart more than a few inches.

  
"Trying to bait and seduce a very willing, highly adorable, surprisingly vocal Angel." Dean teased, pressing a feather light kiss to the tip of Cas' nose. Cas snorted.

  
"You gotta stop trying so hard, Dean." Cas warned flatly.

  
"What if I don't wanna?" Dean asked him, pulling Cas flush with the front of him.

  
"Far be it from me to stop you..." Cas whispered, flashes of sex in the backseat of someone else's car suddenly springing into his mind. It felt dirty, and Cas liked it a lot.

  
"Mmm, as fun as that would be, cleaning stains out of upholstery would send her total skyrocketing and she would want to know why..." Dean chided, running his fingers up and down Cas' neck.

  
"How did you-" Cas began.

  
"Your eyes glanced over to the car. Then you turned this rather fitting shade of pink. You really are adorable." Dean informed him, the smile on his face wide and teasing. Cas laughed and pushed him away playfully.

  
"I know you have lots of work to do, but I did have a question." Cas said, ignoring Dean's equally flushed face. He crossed over to the other side of the car, admiring the work and the paint gleaming on the surface of the car. If you looked at it in the right light, it seemed to change from purple to an emerald green. It was breathtaking.

  
"Well?" Dean asked, snapping Cas out of his admiration.

  
"My bag, the one I came with? It has my phone charger in it and I haven't been able to find it since..." Cas struggled for the name slightly. "Melody took it last night." He finished, praying and hoping that was actually her name. Dean laughed.

  
"Melody likes to make things more difficult than they actually are. Knowing her, she just put everything where she thought they would go. Have you checked the drawers in your nightstands?" Dean wondered. Cas shook his head. "Try there, and if you can't find it, tell me at lunch. Reggie is gonna take you back to your place this afternoon to get everything you can't survive without." Dean informed him, gearing up to get back to work.

  
"Oh, fantastic! I didn't bring my computer or anything last night, I thought it would have been rude." Cas admitted, obviously embarrassed. Dean smiled at him.

  
"Well now you don't have to worry about it. He'll be here after lunch, which is in about an hour from now." Dean looked at the car and then back at Cas. He grinned. "Though I could walk you back to the house and help you look for your things..." He suggested offhandedly, though the comment had serious heat behind it. Cas licked his lips. While he was more than ready and willing for another sexual adventure, he didn't want Dean to get in trouble.

  
"If you finish what you need to finish today, I'll be your reward." Cas smiled and winked over the roof of the car, starting to cross around to Dean.

  
"Mmm, I like the sound of that better. C'mere." Dean said, pulling Cas close to him once he was in reach. Dean placed a gentle hand under Cas' chin and tilted his head up before diving in for a sickeningly sweet and deep kiss. Dean broke from him, leaving Cas a little light headed before spinning Cas around and patting him on the butt. "Off you go then." Dean said like he would to a 5 year old, drawing an equally aged pout out of the man.

  
"Fine." Cas pouted with overdramatic mock anger before blowing Dean a kiss and making his way back out to the sunshine. Forgoing walking around on the grounds, Cas walked quickly back to his room, wanting to assure all those people who might be worried about him that he was fine.

  
Getting back into his room, he dashed up thestairs and almost started throwing things out of his drawers in haste. When he found his phone charger near the back in one drawer, he had to resist the urge to shout out in triumph. Or to throw it over his head like he had just found something important in a video game. Going back downstairs, he plugged it into the kitchen counter, noticing his barely touched breakfast had been taken away. He decided to look at the text messages first.

  
 **Heya, Bro! It's been a while. Guess you're busy, call me! -Gabe**

  
Cas rolled his eyes. Gabriel must know something is going on. Cas hadn't heard from his older brother in almost 4 months, and with Gabriel's particular penchant for pornography (Especially Casa Erotica) he was the only one in the family who actually knew what he did for a living. Though it was hardly something he tried to keep a secret. Gabe had just stumbled on one of his videos one day, and suffice to say, that was the most awkward conversation of his life.

  
 **Come on, Cassie. I know what's going on. I want details! Call me, you selfish little brat! :D -Gabe**

  
Ugh, a phone call. He was going to have to call Gabe and fill him in. Thankfully, he had most of the day to himself and Gabe could wait. Hopefully. Scrolling through a few more "Call me now!" messages from his elder brother, he smiled as he came on one from his sister. The one who had always been there for him.

  
 **Gabe is saying you're up to something. Call me. You had better be okay. A**

  
What had that little imp done now? God, it was getting harder and harder to hide this lifestyle from his family. He came out to his brothers and sister, but decided not to involve his father with his sexual revelation, let alone his desire and fortitude for working in porn. Knowing how big Gabriel's mouth was, Anna was not the only one who knew. Fucking mortifying. The missed calls were from Gabriel, Anna and Jerry. All of whom had also decided to leave messages. Cas pressed call, and typed in his voice mail password, setting his phone on speaker.

  
"Castiel Novak, this is your sister. I am worried about you. Gabriel has been saying some rather uncomfortable things, trying to convince me that they're true. I hope, for all our sakes, that some of these heathen things he's talking about are lies. Call me when you get this." Oh no, Cas though grimly, she's so pissed. He deleted the voice mail, waiting for the other to start.

  
"Cassie, baby. I know what's going on with you, sweetheart. And I want all the details! Dean Winchester is a big deal and you could finally be set. For. Life. Bro. Ha! I hear he's quite a hunk too, though from pictures, I would much rather get my hands on his brother. All tall, lanky. You know he's hiding something wonderful under all those layers he wears... Anyway, Peaches. Gotta run! Call me! Oh and sorry about Anna... you know how she can just get all kinds of things out of me..." Gabe's voice was cheery and slightly grating. His apology was about as sincere as cyanide. And since when did 'peaches' become his term of endearment. Something was off, and that wasn't even delving into the sexuality of Dean's younger brother. Who was probably taken or married, being a big lawyer and all. Gabe wouldn't stop harassing him until Cas called him, so he was first on the list. He decided to let his voice mail finish, it was probably Jerry.

  
"Heya, Cassie boy! It's Jerry. I guess you're having dinner with Mr. Winchester, which is a good sign! I know you aren't able to do any new projects just yet, but let me just say, your name is going off the charts. I haven't seen more people want to snatch someone up so fast. You've already got contract offers from like 4 different companies, kiddo! We should let them know as soon as possible. Love ya, later!" Jerry's voice was excited and chipper. Cas groaned under the guilt. After talking to Dean last night, as well as everything that happened last night, Cas had pretty much made up his mind about leaving the business. Whether he stayed here with Dean or not, he didn't want to do this anymore. Maybe it would go back to surviving off of Ramen noodles, but it a different career would be much more respectable in comparison to this.

  
Plus, Dean was right. He had been looking for a way out for ages. Comparatively speaking, months of good food, amazing sex and a pretty amazing living situation were exactly what he needed before taking himself back into the actual mortal coils of reality and fighting for actual employment. It was going to be a tough thing to break to Jerry, but Cas hoped that conversation could wait for a while. After deleting all his voice mail, Cas found his brother in his contacts. Keeping the phone on speaker, he dialed the number.

  
"Oh. My. God. Castiel. You better fucking tell me where you are right now!" Gabriel answered the phone with an almost girlish scream to his voice. He and his brother seemed to sit on opposite sides of the gay spectrum. Cas wasn't nearly as flamboyant and open with his sexuality outside of porn as his brother was.

  
"Gabriel, I hope you're well." Cas greeted in his normal monotone.

  
"Oh come off it, Cas. I know where you are, just tell me... please!" Gabe nearly begged. Suddenly, Cas' whole demeanor changed.

  
"Oh fine. I'm in a mansion with an incredibly attractive rich, slightly older gentleman who wants to keep me here." Cas giggled slightly.

  
"That's one kidnapping I would happily go along with! Dean Winchester, Cassie! How did you manage to bag him?" Gabe's voice had scandal written in it.

  
"That's the funny thing, Gabe. I didn't do anything, he came looking for me." Cas admitted, still shocked at how strange it sounded to say out loud.

  
"God, you get everything. Let me guess, he wants to keep you as a pretty little house pet. Feeding you, taking care of you, and letting you live the high life..." Gabe sighed wistfully. Cas laughed.

  
"I suppose so. I mean, he wants me to stay. He paid six months’ rent on my other place; he's amazing in bed..." Cas trailed off, realizing that his sheets probably reeked like sex. A smile crossed his face.

  
"Oh. My. God. You. Bitch." Every word, clipped from the venom currently lacing through Gabe's voice.

  
"I knew you would be jealous." Cas replied with a smile.

  
"Is his brother there? Can I come visit? Can I come play!?" Several more questions were firing out of Gabe's mouth and Cas only paid attention to the important ones.

  
"No, his brother isn't here. And I'm not even sure what his brother likes. I'll have to ask if you can come visit, and no, Gabe. This one is mine. No sharing, no stealing, I doubt you're even his type." Cas bristled defensively at the last question. It was true, they were both porn stars and hadn't really talked about romantic entanglement, but there was a possibility. Almost 24 hours and they had already settled into some interesting form of domesticity with each other.

  
"Damn. So god, please. Cassie. Tell. Me. Ev. Re. Thing. Ah." Gabe demanded. Cas almost missed lunch, and seeing Dean, filling his brother in on the last 48 hours. He practically hung up on Gabe without so much as a goodbye and nearly killed himself falling down the stairs in his room, and the main staircase trying to get to the dining room. Dean was barely leaving his study before he saw Cas flying down the stairs.

  
"You must be hungry." Dean commented, trying his best to stay out of the way of Cas nearly toppling over on himself.

  
"Sorry..." Cas blushed, trying to straighten himself up and take more even breaths. "I was on the phone with my brother, and he was just talking and I lost track of time." Cas said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Dean nodded and made a sound of agreement.

  
"Brothers will do that. I assume it was a good conversation? I mean, you said something about not talking to your family often..." Dean trailed off uncomfortably.

  
"All but two. One of my older brothers and my sister. Gabriel and Anna." Cas informed him softly, both of them now walking towards lunch. Cas' stomach grumbled at the thought of food.

  
"Ah, that would explain a lot then." Dean murmured quietly. Cas' attention shot to him.

  
"What do you mean?" Cas asked, genuinely confused. Dean smiled.

  
"Background searches and the like. Your real name pops up a lot. I would assume a religious background, but the last time I assumed anything like that, I got into a heap of trouble." Dean responded simply. Cas was lost in a world of embarrassment and blushing furiously. "Oh come on, don't be like that. Castiel isn't a bad name... but I do like Cas a whole lot better. Rolls off the tongue a little easier..." Dean teased lightly, but Cas could hear the seduction deep in his voice. Cas smiled.

  
"Anyway, he was asking where I had been, what I was up to. Apparently, through no fault of my own since you had me more than occupied last night, he found out where I was, what I was doing and who I was with." Cas' voice edged with a little triumph, he had always been proud of his brother's willingness to find out anything. Whether Dean approved or not wasn't really a concern, the whole world was about to find out anyway. Eventually.

  
"I'm not surprised. There is a small, well hidden blog that only premium members have access too. Let's just say my PR department is thrilled about you, and so are a lot of our members." Dean informed him as he pulled Cas' chair out, like a gentlemen. It was cheesy. Hell, Cas thought, this whole thing had been cheesy. Like some weird form of 21st century courtship. Though, learning about this blog made Cas' stomach flip a little. He knew his brother had a passion for pornography, but this was almost too much knowledge. The fact that his own brother might watch him have sex. "Did he have anything else to say?" Dean asked, settling himself down in his own chair.

  
"He seems to have a crush on your brother, is completely jealous and I just realized how disgusting it is that he might watch me have sex." Cas shivered slightly. Dean's laugh was loud and hearty, hopefully at both comments.

  
"He has every right to be. Jealous, I mean. I get hundreds of thousands of emails of people, men and women both, begging me to put them in one of my movies. I don't ever take the ones that ask." Dean smiled, scooting himself closer to Cas. "As far as my brother goes, I don't know if I have a concrete answer for you. The boy has always been a little on the fence, as far as I'm concerned. Should I pass along the message?" Dean asked, both of their attentions faltering as lunch started being served.

  
"Only if you want me to die of embarrassment." Cas groaned. Dean laughed again.

  
"So any other news?" Dean was busy picking a few things off his sandwich.

  
"Jerry called." The tone of Cas' voice changed. He sounded sad almost. "He says there have been offers pouring in for my next project. Some big names, big companies, bigger contracts." Cas couldn't bring himself to even look at Dean. Cas resigned himself to picking at his sandwich.

  
"What do you want?" Dean's question came muffled through a mouthful of food. That's right, Cas remembered, Dean had to go back to work after this. Back to the car.

  
"I don't want any of it anymore..." Cas replied, his tone verging on angry. He didn't want to let Jerry down, but after this? After Dean? There was no way he could go back to his old life. "I don't know what I want really, but I know I don't want any of this anymore." Cas was quiet, finally picking up his sandwich and taking a bite. He still couldn't bring himself to look at Dean. He heard Dean set down his food and dig around in his pockets. When Cas finally tilted his head up, Dean had his phone next to his ear and was digging food out of his teeth.

  
"Jerry! Dean. How are you?" There was a pause and Dean rolled his eyes at Cas, whose mouth was still hanging open in shock. "Well, that's nice. Hey, I'm calling about Cas." Another pause. "It's great he's getting so many offers, but that's not what I'm calling about. I'm calling about purchasing his contract from you." Cas had to grip into the table to keep from passing out. Dean was buying him out, setting him free. "No, Jerry, it's nothing like that. I'll pay you double; I just need the contract you have. No copies. My lawyers will be sending a cease and desist for all distribution not already sent. Sorry, Jer. I'm sure you'll find someone else! See ya!" Cas was still shocked when he heard the phone hit the table. "Anything else I can do for you?" Dean asked with a smile.

  
Cas was frozen, staring at him in disbelief. Dean just basically set him free. In a moment of panic, his mind moving a mile a minute, Cas couldn't think of a thing to say. All the sudden his mind went blank and in big black text, all he could see was MASTER HAS GIVEN CASSIE A SOCK. The ludicrousness of his own thought was enough to send Cas into shocks of laughter. When Cas finally was able to catch his breath, he looked at Dean who just looked so completely lost and confused, it sent him doubling over again, almost falling out of his chair.

  
"You..." Cas was finally able to blurt out through the tears streaming down his face from laughing. Taking deep breaths of air, Cas finally calmed down and took a much needed sip of water. "I cannot believe you just did that, and I cannot believe your face." Cas said, holding back as many chuckles as he could. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard.

  
"I'd say you have some explaining to do, that was some reaction." Dean said almost dead pan.

  
"I'm sorry... my brain makes weird connections. Growing up as kids, we used to read Harry Potter to each other. It was just a funny thought..." Cas placed his hands on his face, trying to stretch out his cheeks. They were sore from smiling so much and laughing so hard. It really had been a long time. "Seriously though, Dean. That was... thank you isn't enough." Cas had paused and hadn't really found himself this speechless before. "There has to be something..." He started. Dean just smiled.

  
"Think of it as another offer of good faith." Dean said simply, finishing off his lunch. "Reggie should be here soon to take you to get your things." Dean had started to stand up from the table.

  
"Wait..." Cas reached a hand out, pulling it back once he knew Dean was going to listen. The words didn't come though, even when Cas tried to force them out. He wanted to tell Dean he wanted to stay, but something was preventing him. It was the common sense part of his brain, repeating over and over that they had only really known each other for two days. That Cas was being insane and was rushing. Cas frowned at his own train of thought, looking at Dean who was just waiting for him to say something. "Never... never mind." Cas muttered. He was madder at himself for not being able to say anything.

  
"Oookay. Well, dinner is at 7. I'll be in the garage if you need me." Dean smiled warmly. Cas nodded at him and pulled out his phone. His phone had been on silent, left there from yesterday. Jerry had called him at least three times, his brother twice and his sister had called him again. Cas groaned and pulled up Anna's number on his phone, getting up from the table and walking toward the entrance.

  
"Where in the hell have you been? I have been worried sick about you. Gabriel has been spouting off some nonsense about you being a kept man these days and I have no freaking clue what he's talking about. This sounds bad, Cas. Are you in trouble? Is this a secure line? Where are you? Do I need to call the cops? Oh my god, Father is going to be mortified when he hears you're in trouble with the law, we always thought you were the good one, the nice one, the one who wouldn't ever get in trouble. What is going on, why aren't you answering me?" Anna finally paused for breath.

  
"Oh Anna, so nice to hear from you! How's life?" Cas spat with all the sarcasm he could muster at the moment.

  
"How dare you talk to me like that? Do you realize who you're talking to? I am the person that practically raised you and you go mouthing off to me like this? I thought I taught you better than that. I thought I taught you to respect your elders, I thought-"

  
"Will you please shut up for a moment?" Cas demanded into the phone, effectively cutting off his sister's rant.

  
"You don't have to be so rude." Anna responded with a huff.

  
"You don't have to breathe to talk, apparently." Cas bit back. "In case you are actually listening, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'm safe, I have no idea what on earth Gabe is going on about. I got a different job, I might be moving and I think I met someone." Cas bounces up on his toes a little at the last part, thinking about Dean. It was true; he might have actually met someone. Everything had been so carefree and comfortable since he came here. Cas saw the opportunity for happiness and wanted to take it.

  
"Oh. Well." Anna clipped. "Good. Glad to know you're safe then. You should call more often though, so I don't have to worry." She really was more like a mother than anything else, Cas finally decided.

  
"I love you too, Anna. Gotta go!" Cas hung up the call before she could respond. Rolling his eyes, he saw that same sleek black Lincoln pull up to the front door. Reggie got out with a smile.

  
"And here I thought I was gonna see a bag by your feet, Cas." Reggie said with a wink, crossing over to his side of the car and opening the door.

  
"You can't get rid of me that easy, Reg." Cas responded with a smile and climbed in the back of the car. "I have a feeling you might actually be stuck with me." Cas admitted, grinning. He did, he really did, want to stay. There had to be a catch though, like some kind of multiple partner relationship. Or maybe Dean wouldn't stop making movies and... Cas shook the thoughts out of his head. There wasn't time for this right now, he thought. If he started picking it apart, it would unravel and then he would be left with nothing.

  
"That's a good thing to hear." Reg agreed, pulling away from the house. "It seems Mr. Winchester is quite taken with you."

  
"Oh? What makes you say that?" Cas fiddled with his phone, watching the trees go by.

  
"I've made a lot of drives in my time, but never one quite like this." Reg answered, his eyes crinkling into a smile in the mirror.

  
"Wait, what?" Cas snapped all his attention to back inside the car. "What are you talking about?" He asked, suddenly suspicious.  
"Oh, nothing bad. Just that you're actually coming back." Reg finished. Cas felt the weight of those words settle. He was more than happy to come back, but he had never taken into account what coming back actually meant.

  
"This is like, a big deal then, huh?" Cas asked quietly.

  
"Well, there was one other. But yeah, it's a pretty big deal." Reg admitted.

  
"Wait; there was someone else who did this? You just said you never made a drive like this one." Cas was starting to panic. There had been someone else this special? It wasn't unheard of; Cas had read plenty of stories with numerous romances. Hell, he even rooted for his father to find someone else to love as much as he loved his mom.

  
"His name was Nick. He called me one day, said not to tell anyone. We packed what we could fit in here and I drove him away. Nearly got me fired, Mr. Winchester was so angry." Reggie finished sadly. "He was hurt too, took him a long time to recover."

  
"Are you sure you should be telling me this, Reg?" Cas asked incredulously. Cas saw the back of Reggie's ears turn pink.

  
"Sorry, Cas. I didn't... I wasn't thinking." He apologized. "I'm just happy for Mr. Winchester is all... I don't want to see him hurt like that again." Reggie finished quietly. Cas finally noticed that they were on a main road again.

  
"It's alright, Reg." Cas wanted to reassure him somehow, lay a hand on his shoulder to comfort him or something. When his body refused to move, Cas smiled softly to himself. "I don't think I could if I tried. Hurt him, I mean." Cas murmured into the silence of the car. Reggie nodded curtly, reaching over to the radio and turning on a classical station. Cas leaned back and watched the trees go by, losing himself in the sounds of a string quartet.  
 **************  
"You did what?" Sam's voice shouted through the phone.

  
"I bought out his contract, what's the big deal?" Dean shouted back.

  
"Dean..." Sam let out a frustrated sigh and Dean could just hear his bitchface over the phone. "That's just it, Dean. It's a big deal. You've never done this before..." Dean could hear the strain in his brother's voice as he tried to keep it level. "Not even with-"

  
"Don't start, Sammy." Dean warned. Sammy sighed, making the phone crackle.

  
"I am really happy for you, Dean, finding someone you think is so special. But dude, you guys have known each other for what... two days?" Sam's voice was fighting hard not to ramp up.

  
"Something like that, yeah. But Sammy-"

  
"Don't 'But Sammy' me. Dean, this is the closest I've ever seen you get to commitment." Sam's voice softened at the last word, like it was some unspoken curse between them. "This is basically a marriage proposal in your world!" Dean scoffed.

  
"Dude, no way. He said he wanted out, offers were coming in and he didn't want to turn them down." The matter-of-fact tone in Dean's voice was echoed with a sigh from Sam.

  
"You know that's not the real reason, Dean." Sam scolded. Dean frowned, Sam was way more observant even after they hadn't seen each other in months.

  
"I really like him, though..." Dean was edging on whining.

  
"Dean..." Sam said sternly. Dean let out an exasperated sigh.

  
"God damnit, Sam. Fine. I slept with him, last night. No cameras, no tricks. He's staying in the observatory and I showed him the stars and, man..." Dean was hoping Sam could see his face through the phone. "It was like nothing I had ever felt before..." Dean finally confessed. Sam was still quiet. "Well?" Dean barked into the phone. No one knew him better than his brother, and if Dean was being an idiot, Sam would be the first one to say something.

  
"What about him?" Sam finally asked after a tense moment of silence.

  
"He's fucking glowing, dude. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Dean smiled, just talking about him.

  
"You know I'm going to have to meet him." Sam spoke finally and Dean's grin nearly broke his face in two.

  
"Take some time off; come hang out in the sunshine. You'll love it." Dean was beaming.

  
"Sure, Dean. I'll call you tomorrow once I figure everything out. Love you, jerk." Dean could hear the smile in Sam's voice.

  
"Love you, bitch." Dean squawked in the most flamboyant voice he could manage, smiling listening to his brother laugh before hanging up the phone.  
 **************  
All Cas really wanted to grab was his laptop, but between him and Reggie, pretty much everything important but the books and the furniture ended up in the car. They were on their way back, when Cas checked his phone again. More missed calls from Jerry, and several texts which he decided he would rather delete than suffer the guilt from. Pulling Jerry up on his phone, he dialed the number.

  
"What in the fucking hell was that, Cas?" Jerry demanded through the phone, causing Cas to jump and nearly drop it. Jerry had never been this mad before.

  
"It is what it is, Jerry. I'm sorry." Cas finally stuttered out.

  
"What in the actual fuck, Castiel! How could you do this to me?!" Cas winced.

  
"Listen, Jerry. I'm sorry, man, I really am. But I have wanted out for a long time. I'm tired and kind of done. I want to do some work with my actual degree." Cas pleaded with him.

  
"Bullshit! You just want to spend the rest of your days fucking golden boy and being a kept little bitch! That's all you fucking are, Cas, some kept little whipping bitch. Only there to be the little fucking cum dumpster you are!" Jerry was breathing harsh and heavy through the phone. He was slurring slightly. Cas was biting back tears. "I knew I never should have gotten involved with you. I knew you were just some pillow biting slut who would give it away at the right price. No one will ever love you, you shallow little disease ridden fuck." Jerry hissed.

  
"I hope when you stop acting like a pissy little brat, you'll call me and apologize. Fucking bastard. Go fuck yourself, Jerry." Cas said, his voice low and strong. Without giving Jerry a chance to respond, he hung up the phone. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the tears. No one had ever been that mean to him, especially someone he had known that long. Only so much could be attributed to the outburst and Cas couldn't stop the sting that Jerry's words had left behind. He felt hot, wet tears roll down his face and he bit back a sob. Cas didn't register it, but he felt the car pick up its pace. Reggie was trying to race his inevitable break down to get him back to Dean.

  
When Cas felt the car stop, he didn't move even when Reggie opened the door. He heard footsteps retreating, and a short while later heard two sets returning. One picked up its pace and jogged to the car.

  
"Cas..." Dean's voice was low, sorrowful. Cas slid himself over in the seat and Dean sat next to him, shutting the door. Hearing the door finally shut allowed Cas to finally crumble. Not being able to hold it in anymore, Cas sobbed. Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled Cas into his chest, and in the warmth and safety of Dean's arms, Cas told him what happened. Dean stayed remarkably calm, hearing Cas stumble over the words, his voice cracking and breaking at the end. Dean held him tight as more sobs wracked his body. After a few moments, Cas' sobs started to ebb until finally they were just soft sniffles. Cas pulled himself out of Dean's arms and looked at him, expecting rage all across his face. Instead, he saw concern. "Feel better?" Dean asked with a sad smile and Cas could see the glitter of tears in Dean's eyes.

  
"You..." Cas blinked a few times, wiping his nose on his hand. Rather than trying to string together words, Cas just nodded.

  
"Listen, we obviously have a lot to talk about now. I don't want you to think about that though, okay?" Dean reached out his hand and started rubbing Cas' arm. "How about we let the boys worry about your things? You and I both deserve some relaxation after today, and I know just the ticket." Dean said with a smile. He grabbed Cas' hand and laced their fingers together. "C'mon. I know exactly what you need." Dean urged with a small tug of his hand. Cas replied with a soft smile and Dean pushed the door open. On their way inside, Dean paused to tell Reggie what to do and stopped Melody at the door, telling her not to touch Cas' things. She nodded curtly, and Dean led them both upstairs. They stopped in front of Cas' door and Dean spun around, stopping Cas mid stride.

  
"Alright. I would take you into my room, but you have a much nicer tub. I want you to go upstairs and start running a bath. I'm going to pull some amazing wine and we are going to relax together, how's that sound?" Dean was moving toward Cas, letting go of his hand and cupping his face. Dean's thumbs were drawing minute circles and Cas inched forward, pressing his lips softly against Dean's. Dean made a soft keening noise and pressed into Cas, licking his mouth open before kissing him deeply with all the tenderness he could muster. It was agonizing and slow, but deep and filled with so much meaning. It was as if Dean was trying to say everything through this kiss and Cas was licking up every word.

  
"Yes." Cas whispered as they pulled apart. Feeling warm and slightly woozy, Cas pushed open the door and walked over to the stereo. He flicked it to a classical station, reveling in the sweet tones that came pouring out of the speakers. Cas pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor as he walked toward the stairs. He kicked one shoe off, letting it land at the base of the first step. Pausing a few more steps up, he kicked off his other shoe, hearing it drop down a few steps. Stepping into his bedroom, he flicked the switch letting the blinds down, enjoying the golden hues streaking across the sky. The sun was setting. There were a few skylights in the bathroom, so they could still watch. Pulling off his socks, he walked into the bathroom, selecting two different bubble baths and starting up the water. Dropping his pants and his underwear in a pile on the floor, he climbed into the tub, letting the hot water fill up around him.

  
He heard Dean climbing the stairs, and the tinkle of glasses. When Cas finally looked up, Dean was leaning in the doorway, just staring at him. In one hand he had an amber bottle and two tumblers, the other had a thumb hooked into his pocket. The bathroom lights were also off, and Dean was backlit by the sun. He looked like an angel in the doorway and Cas just smiled.

  
"And you call me an angel..." Cas murmured, his voice sleepy with relaxation. Dean chuckled. Cas heard the clink of glass on tile and Dean was stripping off his shirt. Cas sat up in the tub, there was no way he was going to miss this show. Dean noticed Cas' sudden attention and gave Cas a wink, letting his shirt drop from his hands to the floor. Grabbing the glasses and bottle of liquor, he walked over to the tub, pecking Cas on his lips. He set down the bottle and the glasses, taking a small step back. His hands played with the button of his jeans before popping it open. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen anyone strip to classical music." Cas smirked, watching Dean's fingers play with his zipper.

  
"There's a first time for everything, I guess." Dean smirked back at him, letting his jeans drop to the floor. His boxers were tight and black, but they looked practical and surprisingly comfortable. They resembled women’s boy shorts more than actual boxers, but Cas wasn't going to complain. Dean teased him a little, pulling the elastic down far enough for a glimpse but never all the way off. Finally, Dean just pulled them off and motioned with his head for Cas to scoot over. Grabbing the glasses and bottle, Dean stepped carefully in the tub, hissing at the heat. "Damn..." He swore with a chuckle, setting the glasses and the bottle on the counter next to the tub. Settling himself at the back of the tub, he motioned for Cas to come closer. Cas smiled and nestled his back against Dean's chest, both letting out a heavy sigh and getting comfortable.

  
"So..." Cas started, absentmindedly playing with Dean's hands in the water.

  
"So." Dean responded.

  
"That doesn't look like wine." Cas said bluntly. Dean chuckled softly.

  
"No, no it does not." Dean smiled and shoved Cas foreword lightly with one of his shoulders. Cas grabbed the bottle and the glasses.

  
"This is whiskey." Cas sounded severely unamused.

  
"Nothing better for anger than whiskey. Just a little for you though." Dean pressed his nose into Cas' wet hair. "You got some demons in you, kiddo. Too much whiskey and someone around here will get bitten." Cas closed his eyes feeling Dean's lips press against the back of his head. "So you get a few, to relax and get you to bed. Quicker than wine and the tingle is slightly more pleasant. Plus, this is my private stuff." Dean murmured into Cas' hair. Cas shrugged and poured them both a little. "Fuck Jerry." Dean said, clinking his glass with Cas' and taking a small sip. Cas rolled the liquid around in his glass before taking a small sip himself. It was strong, but still incredibly smooth. He smiled, leaning back into Dean to show his approval.

  
They laid there in silence for a while, letting the heat from the bath and each other just soak into their bodies. By the end of the first glass, Cas was feeling comfortable and warm. Almost like he could curl up right there in the tub, pressed up against Dean and sleep forever. By the end of the second, Dean was telling horrible jokes and Cas was laughing. One including an armadillo and a nun had Cas laughing so hard he splashed water out of the tub and almost dropped his glass on the tile. After warming the tub and pouring one last little bit, they were talking, watching the sun set and seeing stars start to appear in the sky.

  
"Dean, I'm scared." Cas finally admitted. Admitting it made the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. He was scared. Scared of not having a job. Scared of what was happening with Dean. Scared of reintegrating back into the real world. Swallowing hard, Cas drained his glass trying to chase away his oncoming panic attack. Dean shifted behind him, grabbing his glass and setting them both down on the counter. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and tangled their legs together.

  
"Hey... hey... hey... Calm down... shhhh." Dean whispered, holding him tightly. Cas couldn't hear him, it was coming and it was bad. All the sudden, all the weight of this life altering situation dawned on him and he felt his pulse skyrocket. His breaths were turning into gasps and all he wanted to do was escape and run away. "Breathe with me, Cas. Feel my chest on your back, breathe with me..." Dean's voice cut through the panic and Cas tried. He stuttered his breathing, trying to match the calm inhale and exhale pressing against him. Once he was finally breathing normally, Dean loosened his grip. Cas collapsed, boneless against Dean's chest. "Hey..." Dean murmured, stroking a hand through Cas' hair.

  
"Of a lot of things, apparently. Sorry..." Cas couldn't open his eyes; this day had suddenly become too exhausting.

  
"Don't apologize. It's okay. You've been making a lot of huge life changes lately, it's a big deal." Dean paused. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me." Cas opened his eyes and focused on Dean's face. It looked sad, but relieved.

  
"Listen... Dean..." Cas started but Dean just shushed him.

  
"Nope. You're coming over to my room; we're watching a movie and eating dinner up here." Dean informed him. "Then, if you're okay with it, I would like it if you came and slept with me tonight. In my bed." Dean all but whispered. Cas' eyes opened a fraction.

  
"And tomorrow?" Cas asked

.  
"Tomorrow we can talk." Dean said simply.

  
"In bed? Over pancakes?" Cas smiled. Dean laughed.

  
"Whatever you want, just don't get syrup on my sheets." Dean warned, shifting Cas and climbing out of the tub. "I also have one more question, and it might sound stupid."

  
"Dean, I don't know if I have anything left for anymore surprises..." Cas said wearily, pulling himself out of the tub. Dean was suddenly in his space, wrapping him up in a bathrobe.

  
"It's nothing major, I would just uh..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Cas grinned at how young that made Dean look in the moment. "Will you wear one of my shirts to bed?" Dean asked quickly, not quite meeting Cas' eyes. Cas smiled and grabbed Dean's chin, focusing his gaze. He pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips and pulled back.

  
"Of course." Dean smiled and kissed him back, before dashing out of the bathroom. Cas chuckled, sauntering out behind him and into his closet. He grabbed a pair of grey and black flannel plaid pajamas and his black hoodie, slipping into both before grabbing a pair of clean socks and heading down the stairs. He had left his phone in the back seat of the car but it was the last thing he wanted to see at the moment. Dean had left the door open and Cas shut it behind him, walking down the hall to Dean's door. Which was also open. Cas walked in, smirking at the mess. It hadn't been like this the last time he had walked through. Maybe he had been too drunk to notice, maybe Dean had anticipated him. It didn't matter, it was endearing. Cas shut the door behind him and walked over to the couch, plopping himself down near one of the arm rests and curling into himself.  
Dean showed up moments later, dressed in pajamas as well and holding out a faded black t-shirt to Cas. Uncurling himself, Cas reached for it, throwing it over the arm of the couch before unzipping his hoodie. He could feel Dean's eyes raking over his naked skin and he basked in it for a moment. There was a faint buzz of sexual tension in the air, and Cas did all he could not to do something sexy. In the end, he couldn't help himself and he stretched himself to standing before pulling the shirt over his head. It was an old, faded Dark Side of the Moon t-shirt. Well worn, but also well taken care of. It was just slightly too big, but not big enough for Cas to get lost in. He reached down for his hoodie and pulled it back on, leaving the zipper open.

  
"God, you look better than I thought." Dean bit his lower lip before shaking his head lightly to snap himself out of it. "So, burgers and beer for dinner? I didn't know how bingy you wanted to get, but if you want cheese fries you should tell me now. Then some ice cream or whatever for dessert and whatever movie you'd like to watch." Dean said, opening up an incredibly large cabinet full of DVD's.

  
"Oh, Dean..." Cas hesitated. "Uh, I haven't really seen many movies. I mainly stick to documentaries and television." Cas fidgeted with the sleeves of his hoodie. "How about you pick something. I'll watch anything." Cas suggested. Dean sighed.

  
"Alright, if you insist." He replied with a chuckle. "The Blues Brothers it is then."

  
"Oh hey! I think I've heard of that." Cas exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Uh, two brothers. Black suits and stuff, right?" Cas asked excitedly. Dean's had a look of mild surprise.

  
"Yeah, actually. I'm surprised you know that." Dean said, popping the DVD in the player. "Have you seen it?" Dean asked before he pressed play. "If you've seen it, we'll watch like Indiana Jones or Star Wars or something better." Dean's jaw dropped as Cas blushed. "Are you freaking kidding me, man?"

  
"What do you mean?" Cas tried to ask innocently.

  
"What haven't you seen." It wasn't even a question.

  
"I told you I didn't really watch movies..." Cas shrugged.

  
"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Dean was frozen. "I really want to call my brother so badly right now." He whispered.

  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Cas asked.

  
"Oh, so good. So so so very good. Oh my god. I'm sorry, I have to." Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket. He put it on speaker, and Cas panicked for a moment.

  
"Hullo?" A bored and slightly sleepy voice answered.

  
"Sammy, oh my god. Sammy, I couldn't... I had to..." Dean was having a hard time through his excitement.

  
"Dean? Are you okay?" Cas could hear the panic in the voice on the phone.

  
"Dude, okay, sorry. I'm fine. I just, you have to hear this. First of all, say Hi Sammy, you're on speaker phone." Dean was grinning.

  
"Hi, Sammy?" Sam's voice said over the phone.

  
"Hi, Sam. I'm Cas." Cas finally introduced himself.

  
"Oh holy shit, Dean. What is this? Is this some kinky thing?" Sam sounded disgusted.

  
"Uh, no. Dean said he had to call you, I am really not sure why." Cas said, Dean crossing over to the couch and sitting closer to him.

  
"Cas had a bad day, so I decided to cheer him up." Dean started.

  
"Burgers and a movie?" Sam asked.

  
"Uh, yeah." Cas answered.

  
"Classic. Go on." Sam prompted.

  
"I was gonna put in Blues Brothers, but he said he knew it. I told him we could watch something else if he'd seen it before." Dean continued.

  
"I don't watch a lot of movies, Sam." Cas interrupted.

  
"Okay, got it. Go on." Sam repeated.

  
"I said we could watch Star Wars or Indiana Jones or something if he wanted. He blushed, Sammy. He. Is. A. Virgin. A fresh mind! An uncorrupted observer! How long have we been talking about this?" Dean was having a hard time keeping himself still in his excitement.

  
"Wait, Cas, is he serious?" Sam asked him.

  
"Um. Yes. It's true. I haven't seen Star Wars or Indiana... Jones? Jones." Cas admitted. This had to be the weirdest way he had ever met someone else's family, ever.

  
"Oh. My. God. Dean." Sam was astonished.

  
"I know, right?" Dean hadn't stopped smiling yet, it looked like he wasn't going to any time soon.

  
 "Where are you going to start? Favorites, chronological?" Sam asked, Cas rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how excited they were.

  
"Indiana Jones, favorites. Temple of Doom, Last Crusade, Raiders." Dean said firmly.

  
"Perfect. Alright, Cas. These are adventure movies and Dean loves them. A lot. I know you will too." Sam said helpfully.

  
"Thanks, Sam. Nice... meeting you, I guess?" Cas laughed nervously.

  
"Ah, of course, Dean hasn't told you yet. I'm coming in for a visit. End of the month, so yeah. It will be nice to meet you." Sam said warmly.

  
"See ya, bitch." Dean hopped off the couch.

  
"Later, jerk." Came the reply.

  
"Oh my god, Dean, what just happened?" Cas finally asked after a moment of silence. Dean opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted when there was a harsh knock at the door. Dean brought in a tray with two burgers, a plate full of fries followed by a server carrying two six packs of beer that he placed inside the fridge next to the couch.

  
"Sam and I always wondered what it would be like to show these movies to someone for the first time. They're huge and like, really popular so it's always been like a challenge. You're a freaking unicorn, dude. I totally just hit the jackpot." Dean placed the tray on the ottoman and sat down next to Cas. "And I would very much like to kiss my unicorn right now..." Dean licked his lips before pressing them to Cas' and wasting no time in pressing inside. Cas moaned as Dean pulled him onto his lap, pressing them closer together. It felt like Dean was trying to kiss the life out of him and tell him he loved him all at the same time, it was delicious. Cas was lost in the sensation of all the little things he couldn't feel before. The softness of Dean's lips, the light scratch of stubble, and the way he loved to nibble at Cas' lip right before he pulled away.

  
"Mm, as much as I would love to just fuck you senseless on this couch, one, I am very hungry and that smells fucking heavenly. Two, I am insanely curious about these movies you're going on about. And three, I think you should just grab one of those six packs out of the fridge while you're up. Honey." Cas smirked and winked at Dean.

  
"Oh..." Dean was surprised at Cas' sudden sassiness. Instead of playing along or responding in time, Dean just smiled. "Sounds perfect." Dean placed a light kiss on the tip of Cas' nose before shifting him off his lap, going to set up the movie and grab the beer. Dean started with Temple of Doom, and they finished their food rather quickly. Cas had to hide his face in Dean's shoulder during all the heart rippy out bits. They started cuddling more on the couch, invading each other's space, talking about random things here and there during the movies. Cas stopped drinking after two beers, Dean finishing off the six pack but not touching the one in the fridge. It was comfortable; it felt like a night in instead of going out. It felt like they had been together forever when it had only been days. Cas yawned, nuzzling into the warmth of Dean.

  
"Bed time?" Dean asked, shaking Cas slightly awake. Cas hummed and nodded.

  
"I don't know if I can walk. I just want to fall asleep here. On your chest." Cas murmured sleepily.

  
"Well I can guarantee you that the bed would be more comfortable for me, and my chest will be just as comfortable there." Dean said with a chuckle, reaching for the remotes and turning everything off. "Even if I was going to carry you, I don't think anyone would be comfortable lifting you from this position." Dean started to wiggle, jostling Cas around who grumbled.

  
"Stop it..." Cas whined.

  
"Come on, sleepy. Bed." Dean commanded with a final shove. "If you don't move, I'm rolling us both on the floor..." Dean warned.

  
"Ugh. Alright." Cas peeled himself off of Dean and pushed himself to his feet. It took some serious doing. Dean chuckled and more or less scooped a very sleepy Cas into his arms.

  
"You're pretty light. I thought I would mention that. Last night, I brushed it off to extreme arousal strength." Dean laughed. Cas nuzzled into Dean's chest.

  
"I feel like princess..." Cas whispered before he started giggling tiredly. Dean snorted.

  
"I like you. Even when you're literally falling asleep in my arms, you still have enough wits about you to make yourself laugh." Dean laid Cas down on his bed and crossed over to the opposite side, untucking the covers. "Roll over." Dean commanded.

  
"It's a blessing and a curse..." Cas mumbled, rolling over to the exposed side of the bed. "Wait, wait, wait." Cas fumbled at his hoodie, managing with some effort to get it off. Dean snickered at him, sliding Cas' glasses off his face and placing them on the bedside table.

  
"I don't know if you're drunk, exhausted or a combination of the two. Either way, you're saucy and I like it." Dean crawled into bed behind him, turning the light off on his way under the covers. Cas curled up into Dean's chest and drifted off to sleep almost immediately. Dean smiled, propping himself up on his elbow to watch Cas sleep. He had a big day, and this was by far the most complicated... thing he had ever let happen in his life. Once Cas' breath got deep and even, Dean slowly slid himself out of bed and walked into workshop. He would have gone to his study, but he wanted to be closer if Cas woke up and needed something. Grabbing his cell phone off the coffee table, Dean dialed Jerry. Surprisingly, the man picked up.

  
"What do you want?" A sour voice spit in his ear.

  
"I want you to apologize." Dean said sternly.

  
"Why? The both of you just cost me a fuck ton of money. He was a naive little shit anyway." Jerry cursed out.

  
"Don't make me ask twice, Jerry. I will black list you for this, you know I can." Dean responded calmly.

  
"You spoiled little shit, how dare you." Jerry slurred. Dean sighed, being an angry drunk was no excuse for what he said.

  
"Listen faggot, I am so sick and tired of your slimy, grease ball shit. I am done with you and I'm sure there are a lot of companies that would join me. Say buh-bye Jerry." Dean taunted. He let that sink in before he continued. "Don't forget, douche. I have a ton of shit on you. I'll end you, you'll go to prison. Sam would help too, I'm sure." Dean growled. "You pathetic little maggot, I don't even know why I'm bothering with threatening you. If you don't apologize, you're fucking done. That's it." Dean said, hanging up the phone. If Jerry called him back, there really wasn't anything stopping him from releasing the necessary information to the police. Jerry would be behind bars for several life sentences, at least. Feeling a little less angry with a small amount of his own revenge, Dean snuck back into bed. Cas had spread out in the bed a little, but hadn't heard Dean. Dean snuck back into bed, but Cas was dead to the world. Dean found it easy to ragdoll him into a comfortable position for them both, before snuggling close and drifting into sleep.  
 **************  
This time, Dean woke up alone. Checking the clock, he groaned. It was quarter to 11. He had missed out on so many hours of work, but it was worth it. Cas had been worth it. Sighing, Dean was suddenly struck with all the stuff they talked about the night before. Breakfast in bed, waiting until today to talk about what all this meant. Dean had expected a little morning fooling around, and was disappointed that Cas had just disappeared. Dean fell back onto the bed, deeply locked in the debate of getting up and getting some work done or falling back asleep and pulling a 36 hour work day after that. Sighing and trying to make up his mind, Dean heard footsteps. Cas appeared shyly in the door.

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I had to pee so bad, it took me like 20 minutes trying to pull away from you..." Cas blushed as he snuggled back into bed. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him close.

  
"And here I thought you had gotten scared of pancakes in bed." Dean said, kissing Cas' neck softly. Cas hummed happily and Dean could feel the smile. "Mmm, you taste like sleep and whiskey. It's delicious. Maddening. I can't seem to control myself..." Dean joked, pulling softly at the hem of the t-shirt Cas was wearing. Cas shifted, letting Dean pull the shirt off him. Before Dean could pounce again, Cas stripped Dean of his shirt as well. Dean smirked before pinning Cas to the bed and licked his way down Cas' neck, nibbling and sucking at his collarbone. Cas moaned, his body reaching up to meet Dean's mouth. Both sides were hungry for each other rather than pancakes. Dean traveled lower, sucking softly on one of Cas' nipples, letting the resulting moan roll over him, before biting softly. Cas moaned sharply and arched into Dean. "God, you're fucking rock hard already..." Dean breathed into Cas' chest as he kissed and licked his way over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

  
"Can you really blame me?" Cas bit out between moans.

  
"Suppose not. You are irresistible though..." Dean pulled up, pressing himself flush against Cas and pressing his own erection into Cas' thigh. "God, Cas, I just want to fuck you open. You're so god damn beautiful when you're all stretched out around me. The noises you make are fucking sinful..." Dean chuckled darkly into his ear. The dirty talk was driving him crazy. No one had talked to him like this and made it sound so fucking good. It was killing him, and at the same time sustaining him. It was pretty messed up, but Cas was too lust drunk to give it a second thought.

  
"More..." Cas whispered, working his hands down the back of Dean's pants and grabbing his ass tightly. Dean moaned.

  
"Do you know how fucking tight you are? Like a hot, silky vice just wrapped around my cock. You're so fucking good, Cas, so fucking hot." Dean whispered hotly. Cas felt like a teenager all the sudden, rutting against each other in pants but shirtless, whispering naughty things to each other. "I want something different this time though, baby. I want to see you slide that pretty ass down on my big cock and fuck me good. Ride me nice and hard, make me cum so deep inside of you..." Cas moaned loudly at the thought.

  
"If you don't get your fingers inside me, I'm going to do it my god damn self." Cas moaned out, almost drooling at how good riding Dean sounded.

  
"Mmm, you know what? I like the sound of that." Dean said, pulling off him and reaching in a drawer. Cas heard lube land close to his head and he reached for it, scrambling out of his pajamas at the same time. He hissed, brushing his hand over his cock. Dean had a way of just turning him on like this and it was addicting. Finally grabbing the lube and popping open the cap; Cas spread a generous amount on a few fingers. He tossed the lube closer to Dean who had settled himself in-between Cas' legs. Knowing his own body well, Cas didn't waste any time and plunged a finger, moaning deeply at the breaching sensation. Pumping it a few times, he quickly replaced it with two. "Oooh, look at you, you're so hungry for it aren't you?" Cas nodded, fucking himself a little faster, moans falling faster from his lips. "That's right baby, fuck yourself for me. God, you look so fucking amazing, all debauched and needy. I love it." Cas heard the lube pop open again, and he could hear Dean start stroking his cock softly. "Think you're ready to handle more, baby?" Dean asked. Cas didn't need to be asked twice. He literally tackled Dean onto the bed.

  
"You have a filthy fucking mouth, Mr. Winchester." Cas whispered, letting Dean's cock slip behind him and brush right up against his asshole. Cas moaned softly. "You want me so bad, you can't even stand it. You want to be wrapped up in me, you want me to milk your fucking cock dry with my perfect body, don't you." Dean moaned, his fingers digging into Cas' hips. Cas leaned down. "Tell me how bad you want it, Dean." Cas whispered.

  
"Fuck Cas, I want you so bad. I can't stop thinking about you, about how good you feel. How good you look, the way you turn me on with the smallest things. I want to watch you cum all over my cock, shoot all over my chest." Dean moaned as Cas grinded his ass against Dean's cock. Dean growled impatiently. "Fuck, Cas. Please..." Dean whispered. Cas pulled up, kissed Dean deeply and sank himself gently down on to Dean's cock. "Oh, my, god." Dean breathed out. Cas moaned and started shifting himself before pushing himself up. Dean's cock was perfectly centered and Cas shivered, his cock bouncing.

  
"Fucking... Dean. Your cock... it's so perfect." Cas started rocking himself back and forth slowly.

  
"Tell me about it, baby..." Dean moaned softly, digging his fingers into Cas' hips.

  
"I just... I... Can't..." Cas had already started to grind down onto Dean faster.

  
"Mm, that's right. Fuck me, Cas..." Except for the hands on his hips, keeping Cas at a steadily rising rhythm, Dean had stopped moving. Cas looked positively amazing. His whole back was arched, head thrown back. His mouth was open, moans and gasps falling uncensored. Dean shifted one had and slid it across Cas' belly, only pausing when one of Cas' hands gripped it. Cas was tightening around Dean's cock already, every shift bringing them both closer to the edge. Dean flexed his ass slightly, pressing into Cas that much deeper which was apparently all the man needed. Cas cried out Dean's name and cum was suddenly all over Dean's chest. Dean pumped into Cas a few more times, losing himself in the involuntary muscle spasms Cas' orgasm was providing him and came with a silent scream, deep inside his partner.

  
Breathing heavily, Cas collapsed on the bed next to Dean and buried his face in a pillow. Dean was busy searching for some article of discarded clothing to clean himself up with. He smiled when he heard muffled giggles coming from Cas' pillow.

  
"Care to share?" Dean asked, rolling over and pressing himself against Cas, nuzzling into his shoulder.

  
"Just over come by happy feelings I suppose..." Cas smiled and shrugged. Dean nuzzled closer. "Mm, shower and then breakfast?" Cas asked over his shoulder. Dean mumbled in response. "Or just lay here getting sticky for a while?" Cas asked again and Dean pulled Cas closer, nuzzling into his back as a response. Cas sighed happily and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Dean pressed up against him.

  
"You're really different, you know." Dean broke the silence. Cas chuckled.

  
"What do you mean?" Cas asked, knowing there could be a mess of different answers.

  
"I've never had sex with anyone more than once before filming with them." Dean murmured sleepily.

  
"Really?" Cas moved to roll over, but Dean's grip was too firm to let him.

  
"Really. I must like you a lot." Cas could feel Dean smile into his shoulder blade.

  
"Well, good thing I like you too, then." Cas said, an edge of triumph in his voice. His life had literally been flipped upside down in the last 24 hours, and Cas was perfectly content to cocoon right here and ignore the world for a few days. Cas hadn't realized he was sleeping until he felt Dean shift away from him. "Where you going?" Cas rolled over to see Dean swinging his legs off the bed.

  
"Well, shower and then I need to get some work done. I kinda put everything on hold yesterday..." Dean trailed off. Cas tried not to look hurt or guilty before speaking up again.

  
"I'll still see you at dinner?" Cas asked hopefully. Dean's lack of response was a little disconcerting. "Something on your mind?" Cas sat up in bed, casting a glance around the room for his clothing.

  
"Sort of..." Dean sighed deeply. "This is the last thing I want to talk about and I'm trying to wait, but I got an email from the distributors this morning wondering when the movie is going to be done." Dean sighed and stood, collecting his clothes off the floor and tossing Cas' on the bed.

  
"I don't know if I want to do the movie any more, Dean..." Cas responded after a moment of silence. He really didn't, he just wanted to stay here with Dean and have a life, a real actual life. But Dean was right; he was here under a premise. It still didn't stop the spark of anger from being born deep in his belly.

  
"I don't know if you really have a choice anymore. I mean, it's do the movie and stay or don't do the movie, leave and have to find a new job because all that money I used to pay your rent will have to be taken back and refunded." Dean bit out. He wasn't happy with the situation either. "It's a shit situation but it's the truth."

  
"Is your client base more important than me?" Cas asked, pulling the shirt over his head. Naked wasn't the way to have this kind of conversation. When Dean didn't reply right away, that spark of anger roared to life. "Are you serious?" There was still no reply. "Unbelievable." Cas muttered. "Un-fucking-believable. Yeah, we've only known each other for a few days, but are you seriously trying to deny this connection we have for guys who sit at their computers with a bottle of lotion and a box of tissues, waiting to see you fuck somebody?"

  
"That's not..." Dean tried.

  
"Of course. What is it not, Dean? Not a porno? Not a way to make money? Not the way you intended it to be seen? Not the way I should think of it?" Cas was standing and almost yelling now. "I have apparently been the biggest idiot ever born to even think that someone like you would have feelings for me anywhere besides your dick. Thanks for that."

  
"Okay, Cas, now that's just a little too far... You don't get the right to try to decipher my feelings, okay?" Dean calmly replied.  
"So what am I to you other than another warm place to stick it?" Cas all but screamed. This was the last thing he needed. The one person he considered an ally, someone who seemed to be fighting for him, suddenly turn out to be a gigantic asshat.

  
"I... I don't know yet. If we get the contract out of the way, I could figure it out." Dean tried. It wasn't that Cas was being irrational, but he was defiantly over reacting a little.

  
"So what, you can get rid of me? Oh, oh, wait. Maybe after the movies are done, you really will be revealed as another fucker who just wants to lock me in a cage, shove a wine bottle up my ass and jack off all over my face!" Cas pulled on his hoodie and made his way for the door. Dean was quiet, but Cas could see his shoulders trembling. Crying, angry, at the moment, Cas didn't care. He just wanted to get out of there. "I really wanted you to be different, Dean..." Cas murmured quietly, reaching for the door handle. Cas was shocked when he felt Dean's body heat and he looked up.

  
Dean's eyes were shiny with tears and Cas could see there was something he was trying to say. Something he really wanted to say but the words weren't coming. Cas sighed and folded his arms across his chest, quirking his eyebrow to prompt Dean.

  
"I know this sucks, Cas... Just..." Dean sighed. Cas could tell from his body language that he really wanted to touch him, but Cas had resigned himself to breaking every bone in Dean's arm if he did. He was hoping the danger in his eyes was apparent. "Please think about this and we can talk at dinner. After these two movies, no more. I promise. No matter how many people ask." Dean's voice was almost pleading.

  
"Dean, how can you ask me to do this? Now, of all times? Couldn't you have waited, like a day? Just 24 hours for me to get over the shock of someone I trusted for almost 3 years calling me a fucking cum dumpster?" Cas really was shouting now. It had hurt and it still hurt. Dean asking him to do this was just reaffirming what Jerry had said. Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

  
"Okay, my timing is pretty awful. I'm sorry. I just... there's a lot going on right now..." Dean started.

  
"So why did you want me over here now? Needed a good fuck to get your mind straight? A distraction from all of your important projects? It's good to know that I'm just another project to you, Dean, seriously." Cas was bitter, and he wasn't hiding it in his voice.

  
"Cas, c'mon. It's not like that." Dean tried, finally trying to make some sort of innocent physical connection with Cas. His hand was reaching out to touch Cas' arm, but Cas swung his body out of the way.

  
"No? Then what is it then?" Cas demanded.

  
"I don't know how to define it..." Dean scratched the back of his neck.

  
"Well, how about you think about that and tell me at dinner." Cas said with some finality before turning the knob and walking out of the room. He felt Dean walk after him, but after slamming Dean's door, followed by his own, he didn't think Dean was going to come after him. Once he was alone, Cas collapsed, sobs wracking his body. Without a better idea of what to do, Cas listened to his own sobs echo in the huge space.  
 **************  
"Dean, you have about as much tact as a water buffalo." Sam's voice said over the phone. "Since this is obviously something you can't handle alone, I'm finishing out the week and coming up to help you. I am not letting you watch happiness slip through your fingers again." Sam paused. "I'm sure as hell not listening to you bitch and moan about being lonely again either."

  
"I was just..." Dean started.

  
"You were just being a mindless, post orgasmic asshole." Sam supplied. Dean grimaced, even though Sam couldn't see.

  
"You know I hate it when you're right..." Dean mumbled.

  
"Yeah, well, suck it up." Sam said curtly.

  
"There's just been a lot..." Sam cut Dean off with a long sigh.

  
"Dean, on the list of things NOT to say after mind-blowing sex, 'We still have to make a porno' is probably the last thing any self respecting person would ever want to hear. You're an idiot." Sam took a deep breath, calming himself down. It wouldn't do any good to be angry right now, and Dean could almost hear the relaxing thoughts running through his brother's mind. Sam sighed before starting again. "Dean, I'm on Cas' side here. You didn't handle this well; he has every right to be pissed at you. If you were really that busy, you wouldn't have invited him to the house. I know you." Sam said, ignorant of Dean's agreement. "If you really care about him like you think you do, you better do what he's asked. Tell him how you feel."

  
"I don't know how I feel..." Dean said offhandedly.

  
"Bullshit, Dean. He's different. You said so yourself." Sam was in his "I'm not taking your crap at all right now, buddy" mode. "I'm sure if Bobby knew about this, he'd smack the shit right out of you." Dean chuckled.

  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dean admitted.

  
"You guess? C'mon, man." Dean sighed deeply, pausing for a second to collect his thoughts.

  
"You know what happened the last time I decided to let feelings in before the business. It made everything even harder when he left." Dean's chest ached at the memory.

  
"Yeah, well, Nick was a gold digging loser who only wanted you for the house and your money. If you had gotten married, that fucker would have taken you for half of everything you own, plus alimony." Sam's hatred for some of Dean's exes was completely justified. Especially this one.

  
"I don't want to be hurt like that again, Sammy. I'd like to think that Cas wouldn't do that, he doesn't seem like that kind of person." Dean had set down his tools at this point, unable to work with Cas running all over his mind.

  
"I know you don't, Dean. That's the problem with love, man. You hurt yourself over and over opening up to someone and getting let down. It's all worth it when you find that one person..." Sam trailed off.

  
"Sounds like you're speaking from experience. Someone new?" Dean was desperate to stop talking about him and his current situation.

  
"No, not really. It's just something the hopeless tell the hopeful, you know?" Sam responded sadly.

  
"You know, Sam, Cas didn't want me to tell you this..." Dean started.

  
"Then why are you telling me? I doubt you want to get into more trouble." Sam asked him back. Dean let out a frustrated sighs.

  
"Lies I can deal with, Sammy. But seriously, Cas was telling me his brother thinks you're really hot." Sam laughed and Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

  
"I should probably meet him before you set me up on another horrible blind date. I am still not convinced that the last one you set me up with wasn't a prostitute in her spare time." It was Dean's turn to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" Dean had almost dropped the phone at this point. Gasping for air, he finally got out an answer.

  
"I'm glad you thought that was a girl, dude." Dean said before hearing Sam's shocked response and falling into more laughter.  
 ***************  
When Cas finally stopped crying, he made his way to his bedroom, happy to see his laptop perched on the foot of the bed. Grabbing it, and booting it up he looked around for his phone. It was unnerving to know that there were people who were always coming in and out of here. Those feelings were reinforced seeing his phone plugged into its charger on one of the nightstands. Picking it up, he pulled up his texts and searched out Gabe's name.

  
 **Please tell me you're online, I need to talk to you. Cas**

  
Pulling up Skype, Cas saw that his brother was already online and he placed the call.

  
"Jesus, little bro. What's up? You look horrendous." Gabe said, finally getting a good look at his brother. Cas was suddenly rethinking his decision to video chat.

  
"Something happened, Gabe." Cas said with a loud sniffle.

  
"Where are you? I'll be there and I will kick his ass..." Gabe threatened, suddenly disappearing from the screen.

  
"Gabe, Gabe! No. I just need some advice, not a big brother with a shot gun." Cas called out, relieved when Gabe's face swam back onto the screen.

  
"Fine, but I reserve the right to threaten him with a shot gun." Gabe grumbled. Cas rolled his eyes and sniffled, snapping Gabe out of his anger. "Okay, baby. Tell me what happened." Gabe said softly.

  
"I don't know... There's something about him, Gabe. I've never met anyone like him; he's so easy to be around... The sex...” Cas ignored Gabe's over dramatic eye roll. "Is phenomenal. I've never felt... anything like this for anyone, Gabe. I think I actually care about him." Cas stumbled, like he couldn't find the right words. All of the suddenly, the story came pouring out. Jerry, the insults, the contract, the sex, the horrendous attempt at terrified-of-commitment pillow talk. By the end, Cas was crying again and Gabe was munching on caramel popcorn.

  
"Sweetie, you do remember why you're there, right?" Gabe asked quietly. Cas sighed heavily, sniffled and nodded. "He brought you there to do these movies. So just do them. The last two movies you'll ever make. You should be happy, not mad, Cassie." Gabe encouraged sadly.

  
"I really hope nothing else goes wrong..." Cas whispered and he heard Gabe suck in air through his teeth. "Oh god, what now?" The exhaustion had finally caught up with him, and it was barely after 2. A nap before dinner would be perfect.

  
"I don't want to see you jinx yourself. Well, it's kinda too late now."

  
"So you're saying things are going to get worse before they get better?" Cas asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

  
"It's like Winston Churchill said, If you're going through hell, keep going." Gabe sighed. "I can see how much you care about him, babe, I really do. But if anything else goes wrong, I'm tracking your damn cell phone and coming out there myself. I am not going to see you hurt again. You deserve to be happy and with someone... You really do." Cas could only nod in agreement with his brother's unconventionally touching words.

  
"I'm going to take a nap. We're gonna talk about things at dinner." Cas suddenly felt overly exhausted.

  
"Do that, Cassie. Call me tomorrow, let me know how things go." Gabe said warmly. Both said their goodbyes and Cas almost immediately curled up, turned off the lights and went to sleep.  
 **************  
Cas was woken up by his phone ringing. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, his caller ID showed it was Jerry.

  
"What." Cas snapped into the phone.

  
"Um. Hey." Jerry's voice was quiet, unsure, embarrassed.

  
"What do you want, Jerry?" Cas asked, pushing himself out of bed and heading down the stairs.

  
"I wanted to apologize, Cas. What I said wasn't okay and I know there isn't anything I can do to make it up to you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Cas was surprised that he actually sounded apologetic.

  
"You treat all your clients this way?" Cas asked angrily, crossing to the front door of his room.

  
"Nobody should be treated that way." Jerry admitted.

  
"No, Jerry, they shouldn't. Thank you for your apology and good luck in your future." Cas was about to hang up when he heard Jerry's voice call out.

  
"Wait, Cas! Wait, please!" Jerry was shouting into the phone.

  
"What now?"

  
"Never... never mind. Good luck to you too, Cas." Jerry said sadly. Cas didn't waste any time hanging up the phone as he padded down the stairs to the kitchen. Stepping downstairs, Cas felt something different in the air. It didn't feel tense and it smelled amazing. Whatever they were having for dinner was something special. He cautiously approached the dining room to see it lit only by fire and candle light. Peeking in, he saw Dean sitting at the head of the table, looking into the flames and cradling a glass of scotch. He looked sad but hopeful at the same time.

  
"Dean..." Cas breathed as he walked into the room. "What is this?" Cas asked as he stopped at the other end of the table. A small, sad smile broke across Dean's face.

  
"It was recently pointed out to me that I have the pillow talk tact of a water buffalo. I just wanted to say I was sorry." Dean said, standing and gesturing to Cas' now regular seat right next to him. A bottle of wine sat, a small glass already poured. "Please join me?" Dean asked softly. Cas cracked a small smile.

  
"Jerry apologized too. I suppose this day is just getting better." He said as he walked to his chair. Sipping at the wine, Cas basked in the comfortable warmth of the room. His body was still sleepy, so the warmth felt especially intoxicating.

  
"Cas, I know I said this already, but I would never want to do anything to make you uncomfortable. I have a terrible case of FootinMouth most of the time, and I'm really sorry if you thought..." Dean sighed heavily. "I want you here. With me. You're not just here for porn, Cas." Dean's eyes were searching his, searching for an unspoken understanding of what he was trying to say. Dean couldn't get the words out though.

  
"I know, Dean. It's been a long few days, and I will be the first to admit that I over reacted. You're right, this is my last contract ever. My last two movies ever. Then I can wash my hands of this whole business and focus on my career, on my life." Cas couldn't say what he really wanted. To stay here with Dean. They were both treading on eggshells. "Which is why I think we should just get the first one out of the way. Then you won't feel so much pressure and neither will I." Cas said with a smile, reaching out and placing a hand over Dean's. Dean smiled.

  
"Only if you want to." Dean said sipping on his scotch. Cas just nodded. "It's a little late to get a hold of my camera crew, so we're going to have to do this old school. I think the customers will like it better than something over produced anyway. They've been waiting a while..." Dean trailed off.

  
"Wait, what?" Cas was confused.

  
"I haven't put out a new movie in like two years or something." Dean said with a shrug.

  
"Shit, Dean! You could have said something!" Cas was genuinely surprised. "The way you were talking about this, I thought you did this often..." Dean laughed at him.

  
"No, not as often as you'd think." Dean said with a smile. Cas gaped at him. "So... You want to know how this works?" Cas nodded. "Whenever you want, we'll go upstairs. I have a filming room slash guest room set up for this specifically. I'll set up the cameras, we'll..." Dean trailed off.

  
"I get it." Cas filled in.

  
"And then all the footage gets sent off for distribution." Dean finished.

  
"No editing?" Cas asked.

  
"No, not really. I mean, they use all the different angles to give the best view of whatever is happening, but not really." Dean shrugged. Cas took another sip of wine, feeling the warmth from the alcohol rush through him.

  
"Anytime?" Cas asked, his eyes glittering in the low light.

  
"Anytime." Dean confirmed. Cas paused, considering his options.

  
"Now?" Cas asked, partly to just get it over with and partly because he had the sudden urge to run his tongue over Dean's stomach.

  
"Um, yeah. Let me show you. We'll eat after." Dean said, pouring some more scotch and draining the glass. Cas almost giggled at the nervous energy now pouring off of Dean.

  
Both men were surprisingly quiet as Dean led them back upstairs and they paused at a door at the top that Cas had never bothered to notice before. Pushing the door open and gesturing Cas inside, he followed close behind. In the center of the room, there was a bed, the one Cas had seen in Dean's video. It looked comfortable enough, but it wasn't the red he had been laying on before. This time is was blue. The setting sunlight streamed in through the windows, allowing Cas to take in the rest of the room without Dean having to turn on lights. There seemed to be at least half a dozen cameras set up around the bed and even one that looked like a decent over head view.

  
"This is different." Cas said quietly. Dean chuckled.

  
"Make yourself comfortable." Dean offered, going around the room and checking the cameras. Cas moved to the bed, sitting on it and finding it as comfortable as it looked. "Are you nervous?" Dean asked from some corner of the room. It was getting darker and Dean seemed to be leaving a trail of little red lights and warm mood lighting in his wake.

  
"A little... I suppose." Cas admitted, stripping off his hoodie and setting his glasses aside.

  
"You shouldn't be." Dean said from behind the army of cameras.

  
"I know that, but it's like going on stage. Every night, right before you enter, you're a little nervous. No matter how many times you've rehearsed it, you still panic. I've always liked the feeling." Cas admitted, slipping off his shoes and spreading himself more on the bed. Dean hummed appreciatively from the darkness. Cas couldn't help but relax in front of the cameras. He knew that he had to look as sexy and comfortable as possible, and he reveled in the feeling of power that came from simple lying and manipulation.

  
"Does it turn you on?" Dean asked again from the darkness.

  
"I suppose. Makes it a little easier, I guess." Cas said with a calm, well placed laugh.

  
"Well how about you take off your shirt for me, give me a look at what I'm getting myself in to." Dean said with a chuckle. Cas liked this air of mystery. He couldn't see what Dean was doing and it was starting to drive him crazy. Cas pushed himself off the bed and stripped off his shirt, letting it drop to the floor before running his hands up and down his chest. Finding a camera, he gave it a smolder and a wink.

  
"How's that?" Cas asked.

  
"Mmm, I like what I see so far." Dean grumbled out, Cas' body tingling hearing the heat laced into his voice. Cas let his hands fall to the waistband of his jeans, playing with the button and looking at a different camera, giving it a more innocent look. Popping open the button and sliding down the zipper, Cas let his pants fall to the floor before crawling back on the bed.

  
"You're going to have to come take off the rest." Cas said, licking his lips lightly before starting to run his hands over his body.

  
"I'm really enjoying the view right now. You're a little tease, aren't you?" Dean's voice called back hotly. Cas responded by letting one hand slip into his dark blue boxer briefs and wrapping his hand around his stunningly hard cock. Throwing his head back in slightly exaggerated moan, Cas started stroking himself lazily. He felt precum leak out of his cock and land on his hand. Carefully, Cas pulled his hand out of his underwear to lick his fingers clean. Fingers in his mouth, Cas made eye contact with several cameras, moaning at the taste of himself all over his fingers. Cas didn't even notice Dean step into the line of sight. He was already down to his underwear, stalking just in the shadows, watching Cas closely. Dean almost caught him by surprise, wrapping his fingers around Cas' wrist and pulling his fingers softly away from his mouth. Dean leaned down and licked into him without warning, moaning at the tang of Cas' precum lingering there.

  
Dean pressed Cas into the bed, wrapping his hands around Cas' wrists and straddling him. Still kissing him, Dean pressed his erection into Cas' hip, causing him to moan loudly. Suddenly, the air in the room changed and the two men were in a battle for dominance. Using what strength he could, Cas shifted, toppling Dean sideways before crowding in to him again, licking up the side of his neck and kissing him deeply. Moving back to Dean's neck, Cas took his time licking and kissing down his chest, going back for more after he found out how sensitive Dean's nipples were. Finally getting to lick down those perfect abs, Cas found himself sucking a mark into one of Dean's hips, eliciting a rather wicked moan from the man currently pinned down.  
Cas hooked his fingers into Dean's underwear and pulled them off, letting Dean's cock into the open air. Cas paused to nuzzle it softly, making an unspoken promise to be right back before stripping Dean completely. Cas didn't waste any time, licking up the underside of Dean's cock before wrapping his lips around it and sinking down. Cas shivered as Dean let out the most unholy moan he had ever heard, before slowly starting to bob.

  
"Fucking hell, your mouth is so hot and wet... god it feels so good wrapped around my cock. Mmm, yeah... just like that..." Dean moaned, placing a supportive hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas almost wanted to swat it away, knowing that this praise was nothing in comparison to the sounds Dean was about to make. Cas pulled his mouth off Dean's cock, giving it a few strokes and kissing his hip bones before swallowing Dean almost completely. Dean gasped out of honest surprise, his head falling back and without Cas' hands pressing into his hips, his whole body would have arched into the sensation. Cas moaned feeling the first taste of Dean hit his tongue, redoubling his efforts. He wasn't going to let Dean cum in his mouth any time soon, but Dean wasn't aware of that yet.

  
Cas reached a hand in between Dean's legs, cupping his balls before giving them a small squeeze. Dean cried out, hands scrambling for purchase. If Cas' mouth wasn't currently occupied, he would have laughed. Pulling his mouth of Dean's cock but not moving his hand, Cas proceeded to lick, kiss and bite every available patch of skin he could reach without moving too far.

  
"I was right, you're a tease..." Dean breathed out, finally able to say something.

  
"Mmm, true. But you like it. A lot." Cas mouthed into his skin. Dean moaned when Cas finally took his hand back.

  
"All you're doing is making sure I'm going to pound you in this mattress once you're done." Dean threatened playfully.

  
"And who says I'm done?" Cas asked, sitting himself back on his heels. Dean pushes himself up and grabs Cas, both of them toppling backward into the mattress, Dean immediately attacking Cas' mouth and pushing off his underwear. Both naked, Dean wraps his hand around Cas alone, sucking into his neck as Cas throws his head back and moans at the attention.

  
"I want to fuck you open and make you cum without laying a single finger on your cock." Dean growls, throwing Cas onto his stomach. Cas had always been a bottom in movies, and he always enjoyed it. It was a nice turn to have Dean being more dominant, more like he was used to in porn. He wondered if it was for his benefit, but his train of thought was interrupted as Dean started placing kisses on his shoulder blades and moving down his back. Cas moaned as he felt Dean spread his cheeks open and nearly screamed when Dean licked an obscene stripe from behind his balls all the way up to his tail bone, before diving back in to attack with his tongue.

  
By the time Dean pulled away, Cas was literally shaking with need. He wanted Dean inside him so badly, the begging words just falling from his mouth in a constant stream. His cock was leaking into the sheets, and Cas was sure that if Dean had kept going, he would have came all over the sheets and loudly at that. Dean shifted, pulling lube out of a drawer nearby and slicking a few fingers. Cas cried out as Dean pressed his fingers in, finding that perfect spot and edging Cas again. When Dean's cock finally replaced his fingers, Cas almost prayed in thanks to anyone who would listen.

  
Dean pressed into him slowly, sinking in inch by inch, touching Cas and murmuring praise at how good he felt, how tight he was, how hungry Cas' ass was for his cock. Hearing all of that from Dean was just driving Cas crazy, but Dean was holding him still, pushing in and out of him at an aching pace. It was completely maddening, and Cas was too lost to care. Dean was going to drag this orgasm out of him, kicking and screaming if he had to. Dean pressed in hard, the head of his cock pressing up against Cas' prostate with enough pressure before backing off and going right up against it again. Dean only minutely picked up the pace at Cas' begging, drawing his own orgasm out as well.

  
"You're gonna cum for me so hard...." Dean murmured, shifting his pace one last time, fucking into Castiel hard but still slow. The build was slow, but decadent, and Cas could feel almost every single one of his nerves start lighting on fire. He was close, but not close enough. He wanted to wrap a hand around himself, but he knew Dean was watching him like a hawk. Cas was lost, begging for release when Dean dug his fingers into Cas' hips and started fucking him rough and hard. It was almost immediate, feeling Dean pound into him relentlessly that Cas screamed and came all over the sheets underneath him. Dean wasn't far behind, moaning loudly, his fingers finally going slack. Collapsing next to Cas, breathless and eyes closed, Dean managed to bark out one last thing. "Mark!" Before rolling over to cuddle close to Cas.

  
Cas smiled sleepily, the orgasm had really wiped him out. He was still lying in a pool of his own semen, but that hardly seemed to matter. His whole body was vibrating happily, and he didn't want to open his eyes. The fireworks that had exploded in the darkness of his eyelids were too good to waste.

  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Dean asked quietly, still breathless.

  
"I suppose not..." Cas murmured, his voice husky with post coital fatigue. "Though that was hands down the best orgasm I've ever had." Cas finally twisted himself around to look at Dean. It almost took his breath away. Dean looked simply golden, like he was glowing, he was so happy.

  
"Really?" Dean asked. Cas didn't want to inflate his ego too much, but that whole last hour or so deserved some serious praise.  
"Yeah, but I'm fucking starving now. Can we eat?" Dean chuckled.

  
"Sure, shower first though. You know, if you wanted, we could just bang the other movie out in the morning." Dean suggested before laughing at his own joke.

  
"I'm sure the pun was unintentional." Cas said, echoing his smile. Dean shifted and pushed himself onto unsteady legs. Cas smiled and rolled onto his back, the sheets threatening to stick to him but not doing so. Dean threw a robe at him from the darkness.

  
"I doubt you want to get your clothes all dirty. Shower and then dinner?" Dean asked with a sparkle in his eye, tying his robe clothes and offering Cas his hand.

  
"Is it okay if I go shower in my room?" Cas asked softly, his own legs having trouble supporting him.

  
"Well, all your clothes are there. I kind of assumed..." Dean smiled, helping Cas into his robe before pulling him close.

  
"That was..." Dean started, burying his face in Cas' shoulder.

  
"Mind blowing?" Cas offered. Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss against Cas' ear.

  
"Couldn't have picked a better word myself." Dean pulled away from him slightly before capturing Cas' lips in a surprisingly tender kiss. "Go. Shower. Hurry." Dean murmured, pushing Cas in the direction of the door. Leaving the harsh circle of light made it easier to see the layout of the room. Which was understandably sparse. He walked out of the room and down the hall without taking a good look around. Sometimes, you didn't need to see what went on behind the scenes.

  
After a long and almost too hot shower, Cas put on some comfortable lounge clothes and padded over to Dean's room in his socks. Dean already had dinner (Steak, baked potato and more veggies) set up in front of the TV, a movie already set up and paused on the screen.

  
"I was about to go check on you, I thought you fell asleep or something." Dean said, letting Cas inside.

  
"Sorry, the shower felt really good and I think my brain got trapped in subspace for a while..." Cas admitted, blushing. Dean smiled at him.

  
"So that whole Dom/sub routine wasn't just a gimmick for you?" Dean asked as they crossed over to the couch.

  
"Meh, it started out like that, I suppose. It was lighter at the beginning, at least in the movies. A pair of cheap fuzzy hand cuffs and a lot of name calling. Over time, it all sort of ramped up. I have a pretty good relationship with some of those Doms. You would think they would be assholes off camera, but they're actually some of the most decent guys I've met in the business." Dean looked at him questioningly. "Some of the shots are harder to get, they take time and practice. When you get a Dom that understands that, 8 hour days can turn into 12 hour days but at the end of it, you're not nearly as torn apart as you thought you were." Cas explained, digging heartily into his food.

  
"Can I see your phone?" Dean asked, changing the subject. He wasn't uncomfortable about hearing it, but Dean was trying to toe a very cautious line. He didn't want Cas to feel uncomfortable. Cas raised an eyebrow at him but pulled it out of his hoodie pocket and handed it over. "It occurred to me while you were letting your dinner get cold, that you probably don't have my number." Dean's phone lit up with a new message, and Dean handed Cas his phone back. "Just in case you don't want to walk all of however many acres trying to find me." He finished with a smile. They let themselves slip a little into domesticity, finishing dinner, finishing the movie. Dean talked Cas into starting another, but Cas was surprised to be woken up by Dean during the credits.

  
"I think its bedtime." Dean said warmly. Cas didn't want to move. He was cuddled up just perfect on Dean's lap and just wanted to stay there. Cas hummed in agreement. "C'mon." Dean said, shifting himself just enough to ruin Cas' comfort. Sitting up with an irritated and sleepy sigh, Cas cleared his throat.

  
"Dean..." Cas started, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and checking his pockets for everything he came in with. "I really think I need to sleep alone tonight... if that's okay." Cas murmured, sliding on his glasses and pushing himself off the couch with considerable effort.

  
"I understand, it's been a tough couple of days. Text me when you wake up, I'll probably be in the garage." Dean said, walking Cas to the door. Cas pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips before shuffling sleepily off to his own room. Stripping off all of his clothing and making sure his glasses and phone were close by; Cas collapsed into bed and fell asleep immediately.  
 **************  
When Cas woke up the next morning, something didn't feel right. The light and airy nature of the past almost week had been replaced by something a little ominous feeling. It was quiet, and Cas picked up his phone. It wasn't even past 9:30 in the morning. Not knowing what time he went to bed the night before, Cas blamed his unusual perkiness on the feeling of dread that was curling inside him. Dressing quickly in a pair of jeans, a plain black shirt and his sneakers, Cas grabbed his glasses and rushed down the stairs. Throwing on his hoodie and stuffing his phone into his pocket Cas reached for the doorknob, only to find the door locked. From the outside. Something was very, very wrong. Pounding on the door revealed no answer. Picking up the house phone only resulted in a series of clicks, like the phone had been disconnected. Pulling out his phone, he searched for Dean's number. Thank god he didn't put his name under something stupid.

  
"It's not a great time-" Dean started as he answered the phone.

  
"The door to my room is fucking locked. Last time I checked, I wasn't a prisoner. Come let me the fuck out of here right now before I break the damn door down myself." Cas threatened lowly.

  
"Listen, Cas..." Dean tried again.

  
"I don't like being caged, Dean. Let me the fuck out of this room and then you can explain why this would be okay." Cas all but shouted into the phone.

  
"Okay. Melody is going to come unlock the door. Please, just stay in your room." Dean begged.

  
"Oh, to hell I will! There is something going on, Dean." Cas could hear the fear in his own voice.

  
"Yes, Cas. Something is going on. Something incredibly unpleasant and I would like to spare you from it, if you don't mind." Dean gritted out.

  
"I'll let you know what you can spare me from and what you can't. This is one of those things that you can't." Cas heard footsteps on the other side of the door and heard the lock click open. "Now, where the fuck are you?" Cas asked, pulling the door open to a very surprised Melody.

  
"My study." Dean sounded exhausted as he hung up the phone.

  
"Would you like to tell me what's going on?" Cas glared at Melody, who just shook her head. "Then get out of my way." Cas growled, watching her jump as far as she could to the side before he stormed downstairs. Rounding the corner to Dean's study, Cas was furious. The doors were shut and he could hear voices behind it. Not bothering to knock, he pushed the door open.

  
"So what the fuck is so damn dangerous that you have to lock me in my room like some fucking helpless maiden in a tower?" Cas demanded as he strode into the room. Dean looked shocked and helpless from one of the chairs by the fire and Cas didn't pause until he saw another set of legs in the other chair.

  
"Cas, this is Nick Munroe." Dean said, gesturing to the chair. A smiling face swung around before dropping to a frown the moment he laid eyes on Cas.

  
"You certainly do have a type, don't you?" Nick teased at Dean while sneering at Cas.

  
"Nick, this is Castiel Novak." Dean said pushing himself out of his chair and walking over to Cas. Pulling Cas into a hug, which Cas was trying vainly to fight his way out from, Dean started whispering. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please. Just... listen to me for a second, okay?" Cas stilled and nodded. "Nick, if you'll excuse us, I need to talk to Cas for a sec."

  
"Be sure to tell him your horrible opinion of me, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear it!" Nick called to their retreating backs as Dean steered Cas into his private library. Dean pushed Cas inside and shut the door behind him, starting to speak before Cas could even open his mouth.

  
"I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I will explain, I promise. That's my ex. He just showed up out of the blue this morning wanting to talk business. I tried to get him to leave..." Dean offered. Cas' eyes were hardened steel listening to Dean.

  
"You'd better have a better fucking explanation than that if you're going to stand here and tell me that someone you used to fuck is back for seconds." Cas said quietly and coldly.

  
"He's pissed, Cas." Dean's voice was taking on a pleading tone. "There isn't enough time for me to tell you the whole story now..."

  
"Then at least tell me what the fuck he's doing here." Cas stepped away from Dean and crossed his arms over his chest.

  
"He wants money." Dean sighed.

  
"Then give him money, Dean." Cas replied.

  
"This... this isn't the first time he's come around to ask." Dean whispered. Cas swore he saw red, trying to take a deep breath to calm down.

  
"Wait, wait, wait. Reggie mentioned someone named Nick. Is this the same Nick?" Dean hesitated but nodded. "The same Nick that lived here for four years?" Dean nodded again, but it was smaller this time. "The same Nick that left in the middle of the night, broke your fucking heart and left you to pick up the pieces?" Dean sighed and nodded again. "And now he's here asking for money, apparently not for the first time." Cas paused trying to breathe, trying to calm down but this was too much. "Were you ever going to tell me?" Cas yelled, ignoring Dean trying to shush him.

  
"We hadn't gotten around to the exes talk yet, and the last time he asked for money was like a year ago..." Dean trailed off, biting his lip. Cas searched his face before he felt the bottom of his stomach hit the floor.

  
"Did you fuck him, Dean? Did you fuck him when he came here and asked you for money?" Cas felt his heart cracking at Dean's silence. He was thankful his arms were tangled with one another or he would have punched Dean in the face. "Oh for fucks sake." Cas yelled. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean shook his head. Cas looked at him, enjoying seeing him look like a puppy that was getting yelled at for pissing on the rug. "Do you still have feelings for him?" Cas asked quietly, letting his arms drop to his sides. Depending on the answer, he was probably going to break his own arm trying to untangle himself.

  
"No. No, no, no, no. Fuck no." Dean said almost immediately. "Please, Cas. I hate him. But we shared so much time together..." Dean pleaded.

  
"I don't care, Dean! This is something you probably should have mentioned when I first got here, don't you think?" Cas demanded.

  
"Yeah, well, it's more complicated than you think..." Dean trailed off.

  
"Oh, is it? I didn't realize." Cas bit out sarcastically. "Well, how about we all do that last movie you have me contractually obligated for? That would probably make you big money, wouldn't it? Rehashing old flames and letting him go to town on your new little fuck toy... it would be perfect." Cas was spitting mad, trying to make his words hurt. Judging by Dean's face, they had the desired effect.

  
"He'll be gone in an hour." Dean said flatly, realizing there was nothing left to say.

  
"You'll be lucky if I'm still here in an hour." Cas said, pushing Dean aside and walking out to the study.

  
"He's never had the best sense of decorum, don't you agree?" Nick teased as Cas all but ran from the room. Passing the doors to the study, Cas did break out into a flat run, making his way up to his room and locking all the doors behind him. Picking up his laptop, he immediately placed a video chat call to Gabe. He was sure he looked livid.

  
"I can only assume something has gone wrong." Gabe's voice crackled over the speakers before the video popped up. He was wrapped in a sheet, his hair tangled from sleep, cowlicks flying everywhere.

  
"That must be the understatement of the century." Cas huffed, trying to suppress the tears that were inevitably coming.

  
"Oh, god. What happened, Cas?" Gabe asked, scrubbing the sleep off his face with his hand.

  
"His ex showed up." Cas said quietly. Gabe snorted.

  
"You've dealt with your share of exes before, honey. What's so different about this one?" Gabe asked, getting himself more comfortable.

  
"His name is Nick. Dean loved him. Nick stayed here for four years." Cas could feel his voice breaking. "Dean has been giving him money apparently. The last time Nick came by was a year ago. They slept together." Cas couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

  
"Sweetie, this was a long time ago. Before either of you met each other..." Gabe tried, but he noticed Cas was crying. "C'mon, Cassie. What about this is so bad?" Gabe asked softly.

  
"He's here. We did the first movie last night and it was... phenomenal. I want to be with him, Gabe, I really do." Cas sniffled, wiping angrily at his eyes. "I don't think I can if Nick keeps coming around. He hurt Dean so badly and I can see it. How emotionally closed off he is. How much he feels he needs to keep his guards up. It hurts, Gabe. It really does. I've never seen him look so vulnerable." Cas sniffled again. "He tried to keep me from meeting him, he locked me in my room." Cas sighed and wiped away the tears that kept falling from his eyes.

  
"Is this guy dangerous?" Gabe asked, concerned.

  
"He seems like he's more of the blackmailing, mind fuck types. Not physically at least, though it's not like I shook the dude's hand." Cas bit out.

  
"Okay, it's wrong for him to hide things from you, that's a given. But are you really thinking of throwing this all away because of one visit from one psychopath you don't even know?" Gabe asked.

  
"I don't know..." Cas answered, his voice breaking again. "I want to tell him that after the next movie, I'm leaving."

  
"Whoa, slow your roll there, sugar. I don't think you need to be so hasty. Don't make me come out there and slap some sense into you." Cas chuckled weakly at the threat.

  
"I don't want to get hurt again, Gabe. I just don't think I could be civil if Nick ever showed up again." Cas finally admitted.

  
"Then stop being a baby and tell the bastard how you feel!" Gabe chastised.

  
"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Cas asked, suddenly very afraid that could be a real possibility.

  
"If the look on your face is anything to go by, the two of you are completely wrecked for each other." Gabe said with a laugh. Cas shrugged.

  
"Okay, I am about 30 seconds from packing up a bag and warming up my slapping hand." Gabe threatened again.

  
"Can't I be unsure for a second?" Cas asked hopefully. Maybe it would pass.

  
"Cassie, I know you. The more you talk yourself out of something, the more likely it is not to happen." Gabe responded quietly. Cas was silent, just picking at the sleeves of his hoodie. "That's enough then, I can see you're going to need a push in the right direction. I've booked a ticket while talking to you. I'm getting dressed, calling a cab and I'll see you in about 6 hours. Don't worry, already got your coordinates from your phone, beebs. See you soon!" Cas gaped as Gabe ended the call and went offline. It would be pointless to text him to try and talk him out of it. Once Gabe had his mind set on something, he was going to accomplish it.  
 **************  
"Oh my fucking god, Dean. I have half a mind to drive out there and punch you myself." Sam sighed over the phone.

  
"Really, Sammy? I don't even have you on my side?" Dean asked, letting his head fall on his desk again.

  
"You know as well as I do that you should have told Nick to leave. Hell, Dean. You should have shot that fucker on sight!" Sam yelled at him over the phone. Both brothers sighed at the same time.

  
"I don't know what I was thinking." Dean started.

  
"Obviously." Sam huffed.

  
"I didn't even think Cas would wake up." He continued. "I locked the door so Nick wouldn't sneak in there."

  
"Wait a god-damn-minute, Dean. Did you just say you locked Cas in his room?" Sam asked incredulous.

  
"Um... uh... yeah?" Dean ventured.

  
"Alright." Sam said, obviously controlling the tone of his voice. "Well, Dean. I'm booking a plane ticket for this afternoon because I am going to come to that glorified stone shack of yours and smack some fucking sense into you." Sam said evenly. It was terrifying.

  
"Sam, I don't..." Dean started.

  
"Apparently, Dean, we need to revoke your right to think anything right now. I trust Nick is gone?" Sam asked and Dean could hear papers shuffling in the background.

  
"Uh, yeah. I kicked him out almost immediately." Dean answered.

  
"Did you give him money?" Sam asked again, things shifting in the background.

  
"Of course. I told him it was the last time though. I said that last time too." Dean sighed heavily.

  
"Good thing I'm going to be drafting up a restraining order on the plane then. You will sign it, in front of Cas and we will get this all squared away. Fucking idiot." Sam muttered the last bit into the phone.

  
"Gee, Sammy. Thanks for the vote of confidence." Dean said sarcastically.

  
"Dean, I'm only going to say this once, so you had better be listening. You took care of me my whole life, in every way possible. I remember having to threaten you to stop sending me money. You focused on me and always sacrificed yourself. You always have Dean, even when you didn't have me to take care of anymore. It's time to finally do something for yourself, and since you're too god damn blind to see it, I'm going to help you for once." Sam finished. "I'll rent a car at the airport, I'll be there tonight. Love you, jerk. Even if you're a complete idiot." Sam sighed into the phone.

  
"Love you too, bitch. And that's the reason you love me even more." Dean said with a smile. Sam sighed on the phone and then the line went dead. Dean let the phone drop from his hand onto his desk with a loud, resounding thump. Not even wanting to check the time, Dean knew it had to be close to dinner. He was hoping that Cas would show up, that he would let Dean try to apologize again but he wasn't holding his breath for it.

  
Sam was right, he had been keeping himself from happiness. He had run scared or tried to start some shit every time he felt himself opening up, becoming vulnerable. Maybe that's why Nick left, because he was tired of trying. Dean sighed again, thumping his head on the desk a few times out of frustration. Why did this have to be so hard? Dean thought as he heard the dinner bell ding.

  
Walking out of his study, he was genuinely surprised to see Cas coming down the stairs. Dean flashed him a sad smile before moving to the dining room. He would have to tell Cas that Sam was coming, though he wasn't sure how to explain to him why he was coming. Saying that your younger brother was coming to smack sense into you about being head over heels for someone wasn't exactly the most attractive thing at the moment. Cas trailed in behind him to the dining room, taking his seat next to Dean. Dean felt his calm, happy persona crack as he looked at Cas. His eyes were red and slightly puffy, from crying. His nose was also red, and every now and again he would sniffle. They both sat in a tense silence.

  
"My brother said he was coming. He tracked my phone and won't answer his. I'm pretty sure he's already on a plane and on his way." Cas murmured. Dean fought the urge to laugh.

  
"You know, Sam just told me he was gonna pop out for a visit as well." Dean informed him. Cas' attention suddenly snapped up and he looked at Dean.

  
"This is not good." Cas said, his face creasing with worry. "My brother has already expressed an extreme attraction to your brother." Dean couldn't stop the laugh this time. It seemed to shock Cas.

  
"Sammy's a big boy, literally. I think he'll be able to take care of himself." Dean paused trying to work up the courage to say what he really wanted to say. "Cas, listen..."

  
"I don't know if I'm ready for what you're about to say, Dean." Cas replied honestly. Cas wasn't really sure what Dean was going to say exactly, but any of the things that ran through his head all sounded bad. "I over reacted a little... again. I tend to do that." Cas trailed off quietly, shutting into himself.

  
"Cas, I love how passionate you are. And I handled that all wrong. Being emotionally stunted can do that to a person." Dean smiled softly.

  
"Gabriel said about 6 hours though... he should be pulling up any-" A loud bell echoed through the house, interrupting Cas. "Second. Fuck." Cas pushed himself back from the table. "I am hoping you made enough food to feed a small army, if not, they had better get cooking." Cas grumbled, leaving the dining room and walking out toward the main doors. Melody was already rushing down the hall but Cas waved her off. She paused by the stairs, just in case. Cas heaved open the door and smiled at his slightly shorter brother staring at him in awe.

  
"Holy crap, Cassie! You weren't kidding! This guy is fucking loaded!" Gabe said, dropping everything in his arms before rushing toward Cas and scooping him up in a big hug. For someone so little, he had always been rather big.

  
"Nice to see you too, Gabe." Cas said as he wormed his way out of Gabe's grip. Gabe crossed his arms over his chest, looking around and letting out a low whistle. "I smell food. Dinner?" Gabe asked twirling around, joy lighting his eyes. If there was anything Cas could never fault his brother for, it was his never ending sense of wonder. Cas started walking toward Melody.

  
"Melody, do me a favor and take my brother's bags up to my room. We'll sort him out with me." Cas said gently.

  
"Of course, Mr. Novak. Anything else?" She asked, looking at the amount of luggage left on the door step.

  
"Don't touch it. Just pile it in the kitchen or the living room or something." Cas waved a hand chasing after his brother, who was looking a little to close at a vase that looked completely unaffordable in this lifetime. Leading Gabe away from the very smashable looking vase, Cas steered him into the dining room where Dean was waiting patiently at the table. As soon as Gabe saw him, he was an unmovable force. Cas finally stopped pushing him and walked around him.

  
"Dean Winchester, Gabriel Novak." Cas said simply, introducing them. Gabe was apparently star struck. Cas rolled his eyes and looked over at Dean who was trying to gage how he should react from Cas. "He's a big fan of yours." Cas said as he snatched up Dean's tumbler and drained it himself, hissing at the burn that traveled down his gullet.

  
"Care to sit?" Dean offered the chair on the other side of him, and both men winced as a high pitched squeal came out of Gabe.

  
"Gabe, please stop embarrassing me." Cas moaned, resisting the urge to just let his head slam onto the table. Gabe cleared his throat and shook himself a little.

  
"You really are prettier in person." Gabe complimented him quietly.

  
"Thanks, man. Now sit down, dinner should be ready-" The bell echoed through the house again. "Any second." Dean sighed and pushed himself up from the table.

  
"Wait, Cas. Who's here?" Gabe asked. "If it's the other Winchester, I might just die right here and now." Gabe breathed quietly.

  
"His name is Sam, and yes, that's him. Now if you could do me a favor and keep it in your pants, I thought you were here to help me. Slap some sense into me, whatever. You interrupted Dean's apology by the way." Cas hissed over the table.

  
"Well, sor-ry." Gabe stuttered, his whole face going slack as both Winchesters walked in. "Holy shit, he's a giant." Gabe said simply, most of the words squeaking together.

  
"Sammy, this is Cas." Dean said introducing the non-crazy Novak first. Sam reached out and shook Cas' hand firmly. "And this, apparently, is Gabe." Dean said pointing to the rather catatonic man sitting across from Cas. Sam chuckled.

  
"Holy shit, your laugh sounds like angels." Gabe whispered, paling. He seriously did look like he was going to pass out.

  
"Forgive my brother, he obviously hasn't seen another human being besides his own reflection in months." Cas said warmly. Sam chuckled, before taking a seat at the opposite end of the dinner table.

  
"Thank god this isn't the banquet table." Sam said with a laugh. Cas was sure the only reason his brother was staying upright was death grip he had on the chair he was sitting in. "So, Cas. As much as I want to do the brotherly thing and be all nice and polite, I know that's not why we're all here." Cas snorted.

  
"You really are a lawyer. So efficient." Cas was being a little snappy, but the anger from the day hadn't really worn off.

  
"I'm giving the two-" Sam paused, looking Gabe over. "The three of you a free pass for the evening. Say whatever you want, be as bitchy as you want... or whatever. Tomorrow, I'm not taking any of your bullshit. Now. Cas." Sam said smiling again, Cas decided that it was slightly unnerving when he went from serious to nice so fast. "I have been trying to get rid of Nick for years, but Dean has a big old mushy spot in his heart for the conniving bastard." Sam said with a pointed glare. "And so I brought at least what I consider a stepping stone." Sam said, pulling a file from the briefcase he carried in.

  
"What is it?" Cas asked, sliding the file over to him.

  
"A combination of things that you, me and Dean will all discuss at a later time, but this is the most important." Sam said as he pulled one of the sheets out.

  
"100 foot restraining order." Cas said looking at the page.

  
"Keep reading." Sam said with a smile. Cas' eyes widened.

  
"My name is on here too, with Dean's." Cas was astonished and handed it over to Dean who signed it without question before handing it back to Cas. Cas stared at the signature and back at Dean. Gabe was useless, paralyzed more or less. "Really?" Cas asked Dean, trying to fight back the tears in his eyes. Dean just nodded, and offered the pen to Cas, who took it and signed with a huge smile on his face.

  
"Now, I'm starving. Cas, if it's alright with you, I'd like to talk with you a little after dinner." Cas nodded and smiled. The conversation dissolved into how they were doing in their lives, like none of the events during the day had even happened. Gabe finally unfroze at the sight of food, and while he still didn't say much (which was rather odd for him, considering the man always seemed to be talking) he contributed enough not to warrant a restraining order of his own. It was nice, Cas thought, having things go back to some semblance of normal. He looked around the table, happy to see everyone getting along so well. Sneaking a look at Dean, he smiled. Almost as if Dean could feel his gaze, Dean glanced over at Cas and winked before going back to conversation with his brother.

  
"So Sammy, anyone new in your life?" Dean finally asked. Gabe nearly choked on water, spluttering and doing his best to calm down under Cas' serious stare. Brushing off Gabe's reaction, Sam shrugged.

  
"Meh, haven't really had time since I graduated. I've been working so much it's like I'm either asleep, eating or at work. You have no idea how much I appreciate your consistent issues, dude." Sam said with a shit eating grin plastered across his face. Within in minutes of their conversation, Cas realized that Dean and Sam seemed to have their own language. It was crude and harsh; most of the teasing was heavily weighted with love and compassion. Cas had always been blunt, but never as creative as Sam and Dean seemed to be.

  
"Well, you're welcome to join the shit show that is currently my life. Would be nice to have some company." Dean teased back.

  
"I wouldn't say your life is a shit show, or that you're alone." Sam said, shoveling more vegetables in his mouth. Cas balked, he couldn't believe it. It was surprising enough to have a complete stranger stand up for him, let alone his... Dean's brother. Cas looked over at Dean, the look of surprise and warmth etched in his face. Dean reached out a hand to place it over Cas' and Cas didn't move. Dean smiled warmly at him.

  
"Yeah, Sammy. I guess you're right." Dean said softly, his gaze not leaving Cas. Cas blushed deeply, earning a soft giggle out of his brother.

  
"So Gabe, what do you do?" Sam asked, breaking the warm silence that had settled over the table. Gabe looked like he was surprised to even be talked to.

  
"Uh, blogger. Freelance writer. That sort of thing." Gabe said with a small smile. Cas was surprised Gabe was behaving himself. Polite Gabe would be gone by breakfast and Cas was just happy to bask in this different, coy side of his own brother.

  
"He's been published all over. He writes short stories." Cas supplied, spurring his brother to brag a little. Talking about himself always seemed to make Gabe blossom. Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabe, silently asking him to continue.

  
"Just little things. I publish stuff online as well, some online sites. I wrote an article for the Onion once. Was the most fun I ever had being an asshole." Gabe said with a snicker. "I review movies and things sometimes, but not professionally. More as a crazed fan." He picked at his food, waiting for more questions.

  
"What do you blog about?" Dean asked, gesturing for another round of drinks for all of them and their now empty plates to be taken away. Gabe perked up considerably at the mention of dessert.

  
"Anything really. Mostly food, I run a confectionary blog most of the time. Actually, I stumbled on your website not too long ago, Dean." Gabe said, sitting up a little straighter. Dean laughed.

  
"Oh god, which one?" Dean asked as dessert was placed in front of them. It was apple pie, still warm with a generous helping of ice cream. Cas smiled and silently pushed his plate over to Gabe, who just beamed.

  
"Uh the car one. A friend of mine was looking for custom detailing and I ran across it. Dunno if he ever contacted you though, he should have. Your work is breathtaking." Gabe said, thanking Cas silently for the extra dessert.

  
"Breathtaking. Never really heard that applied to cars." Dean said with a shrug, reaching over Cas' arms, grabbing his fork and sticking it into the ice cream. "But thank you, none the less." Dean added, gesturing to Cas to take the fork.

  
"This house is something else." Gabe said, already moving onto his second plate of pie. "And oh my god, I need the person who made this pie. It's heavenly." Dean let out a surprised laugh.

  
"Well, you can't have her, Gabe. I searched a long time for someone who could make a decent pie and I'm not giving her up without a fight." Dean said with a stern look. Gabe seemed to shrink a little before Dean's face softened, and Gabe smiled back at him.

  
"So, Gabe. Let me show you upstairs and then I'll come back down here and Sam and I can talk." Cas said pushing himself up from the table. Gabe was licking up the last of the melted ice cream, pouting, before he pushed himself up from the table.

  
"Hey Gabe..." Dean called from the table, causing the man to spin around. "Michelle always makes several pies at a time. I'll have one delivered to your room." Dean offered with a smile. Gabe beamed back at him and thanked him nervously before running after Cas.

  
"Jesus Christ, Cas. He's gorgeous, he's loaded, he's funny... what the hell are you doing? Trying to leave Nirvana is what." Gabe scoffed. Cas rolled his eyes at his brother, thankful he couldn't see. "He really is a catch, sweetie. And if you don't take him, then I'm going to glue the two of you together and chase down his little brother." Gabe said with a mischievous grin.

  
"Gabe, listen. Just make yourself comfortable, I'll be back soon. Then we can talk about all of this. If you need anything, food or whatever just pick up the phone in the kitchen." Cas said, opening his door and leaving Gabe speechless before he rushed back down stairs. Halfway down he could still hear Gabe clear as a bell.

  
"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Gabe screamed before Cas heard the door slam and a rather muffled whoop of joy barely found his ears. Sam and Dean were sitting closer together, a bottle of scotch between the two of them and they were laughing. It was nice to see Dean unafraid and so relaxed around his brother, it was giving Cas a new perspective.

  
"Cas! Wonderful. So instead of doing some clandestine bullshit, I figured the best way to do this would be to sit you down together and talk to you both." He paused, waiting for Cas to sit down at the table and get comfortabtle. Turning his attentions to Dean, Sam sighed. "Honestly, Dean, I am really sick of this bullshit you're pulling." Sam scolded, looking sternly at his brother.

  
"What are you talking about, Sam?" Cas asked, taking a seat opposite of Dean but next to Sam.

  
"Dean here is an emotionally stunted nub of a philophobe. He's been throwing away relationships like used tissues for years, and considering what's been going on lately, I can see another impending apocalypse." Sam said, pouring himself another drink. "So I figured the best way to do this would be to mediate some sort of discussion between the two of you, because I really don't want to have to hit either of you." Sam leaned back with a casual smirk.

  
"Glad to have your vote of confidence, bitch." Dean grumbled, also filling his glass again.

  
"Dean, I have the upmost confidence in you. In everything but your relationships." Sam chided. "And I saw the way you two were looking at each other at dinner. You care about each other. Trying to deny that is stupid and whatever problems you're coming up against, they're so petty guys." Both Cas and Dean looked ashamed. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, but every relationship goes through this stuff. The little things that seem so big because you're just starting out. You haven't built that trust, that meaning that makes all those little things not matter so much." Sam explained. "Now, from what I've seen, Cas really cares about you. I don't know about love but I sure as hell know he wants something more than just your dick." Dean blushed. "And Cas, I have never heard my brother talk about anyone the way he talks about you. Everything he's been doing is his best attempt to leave his old life behind..." Sam paused, looking at them both. "So can we just agree that this has been a shitty few days and you two fighting or breaking up or whatever isn't the right idea. Invest a little time when shit isn't hitting the fan and see if you still want to be together. If I were a betting man, I would bet on the yes."

  
The room was quiet for a few minutes, and Cas was thinking through everything. He still had to go talk to Gabe who was probably going to raise some sort of epic bitch fit that he wasn't involved in this particular serious talk. Sam was right though. Dean was right. They all were. Cas knew he had been over reacting but it was a sudden realization that it was due to fear. Both he and Dean were terrified of this breaking down because the truth was, they really did care about each other on an unidentifiable level. Taking a deep breath, Cas decided it was bed time and bid good night to the Winchester brothers. When he was almost to the stairs, he heard Dean's footsteps behind him.

  
"Cas, wait." Dean called out. Cas paused and turned around, watching Dean catch up to him. Dean crowded right up into his space and Cas couldn't decide if he wanted to run away or push closer. "Cas, I really don't want you to go." Dean confessed quietly. "I want you to stay here with me. I really want to be with you... and if that isn't apparent enough, I'm sure I could-" Cas shushed him by placing a finger over his lips.

  
"This is a lot to take in, Dean. I want to stay too, but I just need a little time. It's been a rough couple of days and I just need some rest, okay?" Cas asked softly and Dean could see the exhaustion etched in his face. Dean nodded and leaned in to press a soft, lingering kiss on Cas' cheek.

  
"Sam and I will probably be out in the garage in the morning. At least..." Dean sighed, whatever he was about to say was going to be painful. "At least, if you decide to leave, can you say goodbye and not just disappear?" Dean asked.

  
"Is that what he did?" Cas asked, shifting minutely forward. Dean nodded.

  
"He fucked me, we fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone. Him and all of his things." Dean closed his eyes, willing away the pain hidden deep down that was threatening to surface.

  
"I don't want to leave, Dean." Cas said, pressing up against Dean and wrapping his arms around him. After a stunned moment, Dean returned the hug.

  
"Goodnight, Cas." Dean whispered as they broke the hug.

  
"Goodnight, Dean." Cas returned with a little wave, before heading up to Gabriel's inquisition.  
 **************  
Cas walked back in his room to find Gabe curled up on the couch, his laptop open and a mostly empty pie tin on the floor next to him. He was watching some ridiculous movie and looked about half asleep. Cas smiled at him when he came in and Gabe immediately sat up, excited to hear what happened.

  
"So? Tell me everything!" Gabe jumped excitedly.

  
"There isn't really much to say. Sam sat us down and told us straight what he thought was going on. He made a lot of sense." Cas said as he collapsed next to Gabe and was tempted to snuggle up close. Gabe must have sensed this because he wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him into his side.

  
"Seriously, little broseph, I was telling you the same thing. Think of it this way, how long have you known Dean?" Gabe asked, rubbing Cas' arm soothingly.

  
"Less than a week..." Cas said with a sigh.

  
"Exactly. What you have is so new and unfortunately, it came at a time where your life is going to shit. Even though Dean's help was the thing that turned it to shit, I think he meant well. He only wants to see you happy, Cas. That's as obvious as the nose on my face." Gabe smiled down at Cas. "The restraining order was pretty cool too."

  
"Do you think Dean asked for it?" Cas wondered.

  
"Nah. I'm pretty sure that big, hunky moose of a man was the one who forced him into it. I sure wouldn't mind if he forced me-"

  
"Gabriel!" Cas gasped scandalously.

  
"What? Can't blame a guy for wanting to break off a piece of that gene pool. I mean, damn, Cassie. The both looked like they climbed off Mount Olympus for the sheer pleasure of making panties explode." Gabe laughed. Cas was almost in hysterics. "Oh man, I bet his brother looks all sexified without that stuffy suit on. Though I wouldn't mind unwrapping him like a present." Cas was almost falling off the couch. "I don't see what you find so funny. I am a man, with desires." Gabe finished very matter-of-factly.

  
"Desires to fuck my boyfriend's brother." Cas said as he wiped away a few stray tears. "Which has to be some kind of weird offshoot of incest." Cas threw himself into laughter again.

  
"Only if we get married, Cas. Only if we get married." Gabe said, hugging his little brother tight. His laughter had finally died out and they sat in comfortable silence.

  
"They are both pretty hot though, I have to give them that." Cas admitted with a huge smile. Gabe nodded in agreement. "So how long are you planning to stay?" Cas asked, sitting back up on the couch.

  
"Dunno. No more than a few days, probably. Sounds like you and Dean are gonna be pretty busy." Gabe implied with a wink. Cas chuckled. "So you're gonna stay and I don't have to smack you?" Gabe asked looking down at his little brother.

  
"Yeah, Gabe. I think I am going to stay." Cas said hopefully. It wasn't going to be easy, but Cas had to remember that they were both horrible at relationships. That they were both to struggle to make it worse. "Though Dean said something surprising earlier. While we were talking." Cas informed Gabe, who responded by raising an eyebrow. "He asked me to say goodbye if I was leaving, not just to leave. Nick did that. He said that Nick fucked him, they fell asleep and when Dean woke up in the morning, Nick was gone." Cas finished sadly.

  
"No wonder the man has trust issues, damn. If I loved someone and they did that to me, I would have probably..." Cas watched as Gabe looked into the distance and his eyes unfocused. Cas shoved him lightly with his shoulder, snapping Gabe back into reality. "But that is neither here nor there. So what brought this up?" Gabe asked, both men curling a little closer to the comfort of each other. Cas had missed this. He had always been close with Gabe, especially after coming out. Gabe's sexuality had always been this fluid, ever changing thing. He had accepted Cas immediately.

  
"I know what I want for the last movie." Cas said with a wicked grin and he proceeded to describe it to Gabe.

  
"He's never done anything like that before in a movie, Cas. It's gonna be a big talking point, and probably a big seller." Gabe finally responded after Cas had to physically lift his jaw.

  
"I think it's a fair trade considering everything that's been going on." Cas mumbled bitterly.

  
"Fuck, Castiel. Have I taught you nothing? Relationships aren't about revenge!" Gabe said smacking Cas' head lightly. "If this is something you want, tell him you want it. Don't tell him it's pay back or it's what you deserve. Then your relationship will completely fall apart." Gabe chastised.

  
"It is something I desperately want, Gabe." Cas admitted.

  
"Are you gonna ask him the other thing too? The retirement thing?" Gabe asked, shifting them around to get more comfortable.

  
"Yeah, I think so. I mean, if we're together, the only movies he would be making would be with me and I've already retired more or less..." Cas explained.

  
"Always keep your options open, babe. You never know when something might happen." Gabe smiled and started threading his fingers through Cas' hair.

  
"What are you watching?" Cas murmured contently.

  
"Some random show I found on Netflix. Wanna watch with me?" Gabe asked, stretching out to press play.

  
"I really just don't want to move." Cas said sleepily, pressing his head in Gabe's touch.

  
"Then I'll watch, and you can rest, little brother." Gabe replied warmly. Cas nodded gently and was asleep in minutes. When his breath evened out, Gabe shifted. He had heard two sets of footsteps not too long ago move down the hall. There was something he needed to say without Cas conscious to hear. Shifting Cas off of him and onto the couch, Gabe covered him with a blanket and snuck out of the room. Knocking his normal pattern on what he assumed was Dean's door; he was actually surprised when Dean came to answer. Though from the look on Dean's face, which had plummeted rather amusingly, he had been expecting a certain blue eyed someone else.

  
"Gabe. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dean said after a moment, stepping aside to invite him in.

  
"Actually, Dean, I really wanted to talk to you, if that's okay..." Gabe was forcing himself not to be so nervous.

  
"Is this the 'hurt my brother, I come after you with a gun' speech? Because I've got mine locked and loaded as well, considering how you were looking at Sammy." Dean said with a smile. "Beer?"

  
"No thanks. I'm glad you already get it though. There's just some stuff you don't know that will take ages for Cas to get out, so I figured I'd jump the gun. Especially since I'm sure Cas was the one that told you about the crush I have on your brother." Gabe said, looking around Dean's room.

  
"Which is flattering, by the way." Sam called out from the workshop in the back. An unearthly squeak left Gabe blushing and spinning back to Dean.

  
"ANYWAY." Gabe yelled back. "Has he told you about his history at all?" Gabe asked Dean.

  
"Uh, a little. He said he was never really one for relationships." Dean answered, walking over to his couch and sitting down. He gestured for Gabe to join him.

  
"There's a reason for that. He had his own Nick, more or less. This guy he was really into that we knew growing up. The guy ended up being a sadistic bastard and Cas didn't really know better. There's a reason he's in kink porn and not regular porn, Dean." Gabe said seriously. "After he just dropped Cas like a ton of bricks, poor baby never really recovered. He hasn't let anyone in since, not really. There were a couple who came close, but when they plucked at that particular heart string, Cas freaked and ran. Anna and I did what we could at the beginning." Gabe let out a weary sigh. "Blind dates and the like. Eventually we figured out that Cas just couldn't handle it." Gabe shrugged.

  
"Why are you telling me all this?" Dean asked.

  
"Partly because it will take ages for Cassie to do it himself and partly because I wanted you to know that you are both bruised, scarred and broken. He's going to treat you like china, no matter how tough you come off. He's always going to be concerned, afraid, unless you give him a reason not to be." Gabe's eyes seemed to stare right into Dean. "He is going to over react and be a pain in your ass, most of the time. But, Dean, I see something in him that I haven't seen in a long time. So yes, if you hurt him, I know where you live and I will not hesitate to come here and raze this stupid fuck mansion from the face of existence." Gabe's eyes flashed dangerously and Dean was actually afraid of the little Novak.

  
"Glossing over the slightly terrifying nature of that last comment, I don't have any plans to hurt him. I just... I don't want him to leave either." Dean said, staring down at the couch. He jumped, feeling Gabe's warm hand on his shoulder.

  
"The trick to Cas is letting him get to the point himself. You can't force him or lead him. He's walking down the right path right now, Dean. If you want him to stay, that is." Gabe removed his hand. "Think of him like a deer. If you get too close, too fast they scamper. If they don't see you as a threat, you can usually get pretty close. It just takes time. I do want to prepare you for something though, and then I got to get back. He's going to want you to retire too. He hasn't wanted to make movies for a long time, and he has something special planned for the last one." Gabe winked at him before standing up. "Anyhoo, hope you and your brother have a great night, Dean." Gabe said as he made his way to the door and let himself out.

  
"Huh, what was that all about?" Sam asked, walking out of Dean's workshop and grabbing another beer from the fridge.

  
"Gabe came over to fill me in on Cas and threaten my life if I hurt him." Dean said, getting up to grab another beer for himself.

  
"You know I'll hurt you too." Sam said with a smile.

  
"Of course you will. Let's force Dean to be happy by threatening him with physical harm." Dean bit out sarcastically.

  
"Dean..." Sam warned. Dean let out a frustrated sigh.

  
"I really wish I wasn't so scared, Sam." Dean murmured.

  
"The turn the fear into excitement, Dean." Sam said simply, collapsing next to him on the couch. "Or channel it into anger and try to beat me at Halo." Sam challenged.

  
"You're on." Dean said with a grin before almost leaping off the couch to boot up their game.  
 **************  
After Gabe and Sam talked some sense into them both, the tense air around the house seemed to disappear. Cas and Dean fell into an easy dance around each other, both wanting to say a lot but wanting to wait until their brothers had left. Sam and Gabe stuck around for a few more days, hanging out and giving Dean and Cas a little break from each other. Gabe had decided that Cas needed some serious space and they went hiking through the woods surrounding the grounds. They both came back hours later, scratched up and happy. Cas gave Dean a small rock he found that glittered in the sunlight and made Dean laugh hard enough to fall over, explaining how he finally learned how to climb a tree and that falling from said tree was a great way to learn about gravity.

  
Dean and Sam spent most of their time out in the garage, working on the projects Dean had let lax. With Sam's help, Dean only had a little left to do by the time he left. Cas and Gabe never went to bother them together, but Gabe had developed a bad habit of popping up around the Winchesters when they least suspected it, scaring them senseless. Cas was thankful he hadn't brought too many of his pranks, sparing him from total mortification. Gabe left the night before Sam, saying something about how bored, horny housewives were probably missing his obsessive updates on how to properly roll out fondant. He gave Cas a big hug and Dean a knowing smile before packing up his car and heading back to the airport.

  
Cas let Dean and Sam spend Sam's last night together, since he had caught wind that they don't get to see each other often. He spent the night wrapped up in a blanket, looking through books and listening to relaxing music. Cas hadn't been back to his apartment in about a week, but Reggie was kind enough to stop by and pick up his mail ever so often. Nothing more than bills and circulars, and Dean had paid all the bills anyway. Cas had showed Gabe the windows on the observatory and hadn't closed them and so he was just lying in bed, in the dark and staring up at the stars. Relaxing instrumentals were drifting through the speakers and Cas was smiling.

  
The next day, Cas got up to see Sam off, hugging him for the first time. Sam clapped a supportive hand onto Cas' shoulder and instructed Cas to contact him if Dean stepped out of line again. Cas laughed and Dean rolled his eyes with a smile before latching himself onto his younger brother. There were whispered promises of holidays to come and how Sam wasn't allowed to have an excuse this year. Sam replied with a non-committal response and walked himself out to his car. Then the door closed and Cas and Dean were alone again.

  
It wasn't so much awkward as it was just insecurity. Neither really knew what to say or how to take the first step toward repairing the damage done in such a way that something new would start growing there. Dean gave a hurried excuse about the car that needed to be finished and shipped and Cas just nodded. Cas didn't join Dean at lunch or dinner, sending a simple text explaining that he was eye ball deep in books and couldn't seem to tear himself away. Dean said that he understood, but Cas wondered if he was just staying away out of fear. This was the now or never moment, the moment in the movies where a big grand gesture was made and the two protagonists ended up happily ever after. That night, Cas lay in bed, staring up at the stars, daydreaming about his happily ever after with Dean when his phone pinged with a new message.

  
 **Are you still awake? D**

  
Cas smiled. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk about everything since Sam and Gabe had arrived. It was nice to know that Dean was still interested, though that was hardly a surprise.

  
 **Yeah, just lying in bed, looking up at the stars. -Cas**

  
**Would you like some company? D**

  
Cas frowned slightly, thinking of all the implications. If he invited Dean in here, would there be sex? Would they just cuddle and talk? Sighing, Cas typed out his response. If Dean were here, it would be one step closer to fixing this.

  
 **I would love some. -Cas**

  
He set the phone down and just relaxed back into his music, listening for the door to open, for the familiar beat of footsteps up the stairs, the warm smile Dean flashed him, seeing him lying shirtless in bed.

  
"You look comfortable." Dean said, crossing the room and perching himself on the edge of the bed.

  
"I've been doing this the last few nights. Listening to music, staring up at the stars." Cas said with a happy sigh.

  
"You should see it when it rains. It's somehow more beautiful than a clear sky." Dean said, craning his neck upward. Cas smiled and patted the bed beside him.

  
"Come on, then." Cas said simply. Dean scrambled across the bed and both were happy the other was so close again.

  
"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Dean asked after a moment of silence.

  
"Yeah, I suppose so. What did Gabe say to you?" Cas asked, turning himself slightly and focusing all his attention on Dean.

  
"How do you know he came and talked to me?" Dean asked, flipping himself over as well.

  
"Well, I know my brother. I know how protective he is of me. Plus, I woke up after he shut the door and moved up to my room. He was pretty apologetic in the morning." Cas said with a smile.

  
"He told me you had been hurt too, probably worse than me. That we were both 'bruised, scarred and broken' and I shouldn't ever forget that." Dean repeated.

  
"Did he threaten to burn down the house?" Cas asked, an evil twinkle in his eye. Dean chuckled.

  
"Uh, yeah. He did. Any merit to the threat?" Dean asked, shuffling himself a little closer to Cas.

  
"Yes and no. It would depend on how bad your initial transgression was. Gabe is a firm believer in the punishment fitting the crime. He's an even bigger believer in throwing that out the window and doing whatever the hell he wants. I doubt he wants to go to prison for arson, but knowing my brother..." Cas shrugged and Dean was laughing quietly.

  
"He also said you had an idea for the last movie, and that you wanted me to retire." Dean said, looking at Cas.

  
"Both of those things are true." Cas confirmed.

  
"Funny thing about that, Cas. I came out of retirement because I wanted to make these movies with you. I had every intention of going back to retirement, regardless of the outcome of all this. So no worries there." Dean said with a smile, finally reaching out to touch Cas.

  
"Shocking. Though not as shocking as you being a bottom. I never would have guessed that. Especially because you don't do it in your movies." Cas was finally tapping into all the serious stuff they needed to talk about.

  
"Nick and I were together a long time. After a while, it didn't matter whose turn it was or who liked it more, we were just devouring each other. I wasn't a virgin or anything when we got together by any means, but it was something special with him. Mostly because he was the first to do that since I got out of the normal scene. Which is probably why him just up and leaving hurt more." Dean admitted. Cas reached out and placed a hand on Dean's cheek.

  
"I'm sorry someone hurt you so badly. I would never do that to you." Cas whispered. Dean laid his hand over Cas' and nuzzled into it.

  
"I know." Dean whispered back, a small smile on his face.

  
"His name was Al. Well, Alastair." Cas started.

  
"God, where did you grow up? You seem to know so many people with the weirdest names." Dean said, teasing lightly.

  
"At least I'm not named after a gun." Cas smiled and pushed at him playfully.

  
"No, your whole life just fell out of a bible." Dean said with a laugh and resisting the urge to tackle Cas into a tickle fight. Cas laughed at him and nodded.

  
"Wouldn't be too far from the truth. It was a gated community, everyone was super religious. All the kids were named something stupid, and it was the kids who had normal names that were teased. It was awkward, especially when I got out into the real world." Cas laughed. It wasn't really that funny, like hearing someone say they survived getting out of Scientology or Mormonism. Dean liked that Cas had the strength to laugh about it now though. "We had grown up together, but Al was always a little darker than most. I think that's why we were so close. I was this shining beacon of moral aptitude and he was this conniving little snake in the grass that liked to torture bugs." Cas paused and rolled onto his back. "The easiest way to explain it was that he was abusive. In all senses, physical, mental, emotional. He wrecked me, but since I didn't know any better, I was reduced to thinking the sun, moon and stars shined out of that man's asshole." Cas' tone was rapidly descending into bitter and angry.

  
"I remember the day he left me so clearly. He said that he had found someone better, someone not so rebellious, a good little pet that he could keep and use as his own. He didn't like my independent streak, or my desire to express affection for him unless it was some kind of sexual worship. When I got to the real world, it was hard for me to adjust. I was attracted to the same kinds of broken, dominant, abusive people. It only made sense to do what I was doing at home in porn after I started. Then relationships became less and less important, it was just about sex." Cas sighed deeply. "There were plenty of good guys that wanted so desperately to fix me, to make me whole again. In the end, they left out of frustration because it had been so fixed in me to be this way." Cas paused and Dean had to fight the urge to pull Cas into his arms.

  
"That was all a long time ago, Cas." Dean whispered.

  
"Oh, I know. It doesn't hurt nearly as bad." Cas said, twisting back over to face Dean. "There were just repercussions I wasn't expecting. Like the sex I was used to having. I had to be taught to enjoy myself." Cas sighed. "Every so often, I pray for those guys. The ones that took the time and had the patience to do what they could to help me get better. If I could, I'd send them all some kind of thank you. Especially now." Cas smiled warmly at Dean and scooted closer to him, even though Dean was over the covers and Cas was under. "Without any of them, I might not have met you." Cas murmured.

  
"As cheesy as that sounds and as horrible as your story is, I agree with you." Dean responded warmly. "And I'm sorry that had to happen to you." He added, draping an arm over Cas' waist.

  
"Every body's life is different, Dean, and no one's is easy. Some have it worse than others, some know how to fix themselves better. Some have a support system a mile long and some only have themselves to rely on. This world is dark and brutal once you leave childhood, and there isn't any going back from that." Cas smiled sadly.

  
"Can I change the subject now?" Dean asked cautiously.

  
"Oh, god. Yes, please." Cas begged.

  
"Sammy thinks your brother is cute." Dean rushed out.

  
"You are fucking kidding me." Cas replied dead pan.

  
"I am so not. The other night, after your brother left, he started asking me all these questions. I don't know if he'll act on it, but we need to get them together for Christmas. Get them drunk and see what happens." Dean chuckled.

  
"And Gabriel really does have it bad for your brother." Cas chuckled.

  
"I kinda have it bad for you." Dean confessed, blushing.

  
"Meh, you're okay." Cas said with a shrug before Dean hit him once on the head with a pillow. Cas started laughing. "Listen, Dean... the last movie..." Cas trailed off.

  
"Yeah, you have an idea?" Dean asked, watching Cas finally sit up in bed.

  
"I was trying to think of something that would signify the end but also a beginning. They won't know that, but we are the ones living with this afterwards, you know?" Dean nodded. Cas pulled Dean's hands into his, as Dean also pushed himself to sitting. "You and me, in the garage, on a car." Dean was smiling. "But I'm not the bottom." Dean's smile faded as he started thinking it over. "I know it's a big deal and some emotional thing for you and we can always change it I just figured it would be the last movie ever and-" Dean brought a finger up to Cas' lips, stopping the stream of consciousness pouring out of his mouth.

  
"Yes." Dean said simply. Cas' eyes widening.

  
"Really?" Cas asked excitedly.

  
"Yes." Dean repeated. Cas tackled him in a hug, both of them landing on the bed and sighing contentedly at the feeling of being so close to each other again. They hadn't really touched each other since they made the last movie and Sam and Gabe had shown up.

  
"This is a really big thing to ask, isn't it?" Cas finally asked into Dean's chest.

  
"Yeah. But it's something I'm willing to do with you." Dean answered warmly. "It's something I want to do with you." Dean corrected himself.

  
"Good answer." Cas said with a smile before sliding up Dean's body and kissing him softly. "I missed you." Cas whispered as he dove in for more kisses. Dean's arms tightened around his body.

  
"I missed you too, angel." Dean murmured between kisses. Dean had never been good with words, often messing up what he wanted to say. He was hoping that while Cas was licking his mouth open, exploring him, he was communicating how much Cas meant to him with every squeeze, every touch, and every moan that rumbled from his chest. This was slow and passionate; Cas was taking time to taste Dean. It was dizzying. Dean had never been kissed like this, so much longing, so much hope and so much happiness being transferred through him through only a few points of contact. Dean smiled into the kiss, feeling Cas' hands tangle into his shirt.

  
Dean moaned out Cas' name as he head dipped and he started laying kisses and little nips, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Cas tugged at the hem of Dean's shirt and both men shifting, allowing Cas to throw the shirt off to the side and tackle Dean's chest with vigor. Pinning Dean rather effectively against the mattress, Cas began to explore Dean's chest with his mouth, pulling out hundreds of little moans and gasps. He kept working his way lower and lower, licking the lines around his abs and sucking a hickey into his hip. Dean was harder than he expected, but it had been a long time since he relinquished control to another person. His head arched back as Cas gently nuzzled at Dean's cock, still covered in fabric. Dean moaned as he felt the heat of Cas' lips press a kiss, like a promise, against his cock. Cas shifted and moved toward the nightstand, returning moments later with a passionate kiss for Dean.

  
Cas finally moved out from underneath the covers, and Dean was surprised to see him already naked. Cas' cock was hard, flushed and dripping already. Both of them were excited almost to a fault, but it didn't matter. Nothing really did as Dean watched Cas climb into the open vee of his legs, running his smooth hands up Dean's thighs. Cas slipped his hands in the legs of Dean's underwear, letting them slide straight up toward the waist band and pressing down on Dean's hips to keep him in place. Dean was already going crazy with want. Wanting Cas to strip him. Wanting Cas to take him into his mouth. Wanting Cas to fuck him so hard he saw stars. Well, he was going to see stars regardless, but he really wanted to see the little circling cartoon ones. Dean's line of thought slammed to a halt when he felt Cas' thumbs start doing lazy circles by his hip bones while kissing Dean's still frustrating clothed cock. Moaning, Dean threaded his hands into Cas' messy black mop.

  
Dean gasped feeling Cas' hands flip over under the fabric from his underwear and his fingers caught on the waistband. Leaning forward, Cas bit the waistband right under Dean's bellybutton. Pulling slightly up and then toward the end of the bed, Cas expertly stripped him of his underwear, and pulling them completely off before rounding back on Dean and wasting no time in sinking his mouth down around Dean's eager cock. Dean had to use every ounce of strength not to come right there and then because Cas' mouth was positively sinful. Dean scrambled for a grip in the sheets as Cas bobbed on his cock slowly, like he was tasting every inch. He was so lost in the sensation of Cas surrounding him that he didn't even notice the finger teasing softly at his hole. He didn't notice when that finger slipped inside of him and slowly opened him up. He only gasped and moaned when Cas replaced one finger with two and started to slowly scissor him open.

  
Cas pulled his mouth off Dean's cock, replacing two fingers with three and moving up to capture Dean in a kiss. Dean was moaning desperately, wanting more and less all at the same time. It was unfamiliar and laced deeply with bad memories, but with every flick of his tongue or twist of his fingers, Cas was deleting those memories and replacing them with something better. Dean broke the kiss with a near scream as Cas' fingers pressed softly into his prostate.

  
"Oh god, please Cas..." Dean whispered hotly, and Cas didn't need any more encouragement. Taking a second to slick up his cock, Cas lined himself up and pressed gently inside. Inch by inch, Cas sunk into him, placing kisses where ever he could reach and shivering when he finally sunk in to the hilt. It was like both of them were stuck in a sense of suspended animation for a split second before Cas started to move. Electricity suddenly seemed to replace Dean's blood, his neurons firing all at once. He could feel Cas moving inside him, with shallow thrusts, being gentle. Every thrust brushed against his prostate, driving him absolutely crazy, but Dean wanted more.

  
"Fuck me, Cas..." Dean whispered hotly, and Cas started to pick up the pace. Lifting Dean's feet off the bed and pressing into the back of his thighs, Cas finally found the angle he was looking for and started pounding into Dean fast and hard. Dean was already so close, and Cas looked like he was too. His eyes were trained on where their two bodies were connecting, sweat breaking out over his forehead. Dean got lost watching his body move for a moment, before he caught sight of those big blue eyes. All the sudden, he felt like he was drowning as he screamed out Cas' name and came all over his own chest. Cas cried out, digging his fingers into Dean's thighs before coming apart himself, deep inside of Dean. Still pumping softly, Cas let go of Dean's legs, letting them stretch out before pulling himself out of Dean and collapsing beside him, both breathing heavily.  
Dean immediately grabbed for Cas, pulling their sweaty bodies together. Cas put a hand on Dean's chest, before propping himself up on his elbows and licking the cum off of Dean. A low moan rumbled out of the both of them, and Dean was able to pull Cas close and kiss him deep after he finished, licking the taste of himself out of Cas' mouth. Cas nuzzled contentedly into Dean's chest, both of them still catching their breath.

  
"I think you've ruined me for all other sexual partners." Dean said after a measure of silence, both of them just contentedly just stroking each other.

  
"Good thing I want to keep you then." Cas said with a smile.

  
"If that was just your baseline, without you pulling out any stops, then yeah. Ruined." Dean laughed. Cas propped himself on his elbow and smiled at Dean. Cas took his time looking up and down Dean's whole body before his impossible blue eyes found their way back to his face. Cas leaned down and kissed his cheek, laying his head back down on Dean's shoulder.

  
"I wasn't even trying." Cas whispered hotly into Dean's ear. Dean moaned and rolled toward Cas, pinning him to the mattress and doing his best to kiss the life out of the man spread out beneath him.  
 **************  
Cas woke up the next morning with a smile, feeling the comfortable warmth of another body curling up to his own. It was nice, Cas thought, being with someone again. Being with someone who actually wanted him around. The universe sure had taken it's sweet time connecting him with what he considered his soul mate, but now Cas had no room to complain. Rolling over, Cas saw Dean was still asleep. He looked innocent, almost childlike without all the lines creasing his face. He looked so at peace and Cas just looked at him. He was lying on his belly, his arms tucked under the pillow.

  
"It's not polite to stare." Dean mumbled sleepily, cracking his eyes open at Cas. "Though waking up to those eyes is making me reconsider that statement." Dean said with a sleepy half smile that turned into a yawn. "What time is it?" Dean asked, stretching before rolling to face Cas.

  
"Dunno." Cas said simply.

  
"You know, you're especially gorgeous first thing in the morning. I can get used to this." Dean said sitting up and grabbing for Cas' phone. Groaning and throwing it back on the bed, he buried his head back in the pillow. Cas picked up his phone to check, it was almost noon.

  
"First thing in the afternoon, you mean." Cas teased. "So I was thinking..." Cas cuddled up closer to Dean.

  
"I need a shower before any more sex. Or maybe sex in the shower. Either way, shower." Dean mumbled. Cas snickered at him.

  
"No, that's not what I meant. I was thinking that we could just bust out the last movie tonight. I mean, you're shipping off the car today, right?" Cas asked. Dean cracked one eye open and looked at Cas. Closing his eye, Dean thought for a moment.  
"Well, I can't think of a better time. Plus it will be out of the way and we can just get on with our lives." Dean mumbled again. He was still exhausted and putting in the shipping order would take like 20 minutes at the most. All the rest of the day would be spent waiting for the truck to show up. Cas nudged him.

  
"Shower time. No sex. Scouts honor." Cas said, almost full on pushing at Dean.

  
"Fine." Dean grumbled, rolling himself out of bed. Cas dragged him into the bathroom and started the shower, pushing Dean in first. Dean felt his body go slightly pliant underneath the hot spray and it only got better when he felt Cas' surprisingly strong fingers rubbing out knots in his shoulder and down his back. There was the occasional kiss, and quite a bit more massaging, the shower they shared was chaste. They joked and chatted and Cas kept massaging what muscles he could reach up and down Dean's back. It was more than relaxing, it was positively heavenly.

  
Climbing out of the shower, Dean kissed Cas goodbye and telling him that he could come check out the garage that afternoon after the truck had come for the car. That then they could discuss set, an open plot line and the best placement for the camera. As Dean left Cas' room, he couldn't help but think of how much easier this was. There wasn't any pressure or need, and it thinking that he was about to be out of the porn scene was enough to make him feel like he was walking on clouds. Crossing immediately to his workshop, still wrapped in a towel, Dean sent out the shipping order. A flatbed tow truck would be here sometime in the next two hours and so all that was left to do was wait.

  
Throwing on a pair of jeans and whatever random shirt he happened to grab, Dean made his way out to the garage to wait for the truck. It was almost funny to think about where his life had been a week ago. Pining over someone he couldn't have, missing someone who didn't want him, thinking about giving up entirely and moving into the woods behind the house. There was a little cabin set up out there, mostly because Bobby didn't understand the allure of the main house. Dean always thought that Bobby didn't like the fact that he couldn't break anything without feeling bad. So Bobby built up the cabin back there and Dean had long stopped paying attention to his coming and goings. Though now, he wanted to take Cas out there and show him the little things in the forest he had come to love.

  
His body started humming as he walked into the garage to check on the car, ready to give it one more wash before the truck showed up. It would be loaded onto the truck, covered and strapped down before being driven two towns over to its owner. Dean admitted that he was happy to see it go. The owner of the car had been his worst customer yet and had also tried to short change him for his man hours. Dean's body wasn't humming over money or metal though. He couldn't stop thinking about Cas.

  
It had been a hard couple of days, and Dean would be the first to say that he hadn't made it any better. They were both rash people with very particular senses about them, but that didn't stop Dean from seeing the smile on Cas' face in his mind and echoing it with one of his own. It had been a complete accident, stumbling upon his work and now Dean couldn't be happier. He really did want Cas to stay; he wanted to do anything to make that possible. If that were to include breaking a bunch of his own personal rules, it was uncomfortable and Dean was okay with that. Plus the amazing intro to Cas' sexual prowess the night before did nothing to dissuade him.

  
There was fear but it was easy to set aside. Cas made it easy. From the moment he stepped onto the grounds, something had settled over everyone and it was sweet and serene. Dean definatly wanted him to stay. Turning his focus back to the car and to what would be happening later, Dean began to plan. He was thinking of parking the Impala in here and surrounding it with cameras. Thank god his father wasn't alive anymore; John would probably be powering a whole country with how much he was going to be spinning in his grave. If Dean played this just right, he could give Cas everything. The man seemed willing enough to take it, but Dean wanted to do it right. Walking into the workspace he kept for himself here in the garage, Dean started to sketch out a plan as he waited for the truck to arrive.  
 **************  
"Cas? Cas!" Dean was calling through the house all the way up into his room. He was excited. The car was gone but the garage wasn't empty, and he wanted to surprise Cas with what he had planned. Stumbling into Cas' room, Dean must have given him quite a shock because the next thing Dean heard was a body hitting the floor. "You okay?" Dean asked, rushing over to help him up off the floor.

  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. No worries." Cas was pulled to standing and Dean was simply beaming. "Though I have a sneaking suspicion you want to show me something." Cas said, tossing his book onto the couch he had been relaxing on.

  
"I think you're gonna like it, come on!" Dean was literally jumping out of his skin. Mostly, it was hope and excitement, but it was also a mix of fear and apprehension. This was something important to Dean, Cas realized. It was a bigger deal than either of them had really expected and so Dean was more or less going out of his way to make it the grandest gesture he could. After today, both of their lives were going to be completely different from what they were a month or so ago. Cas was on the edge of tasting freedom and Dean was over the moon to care for someone again. Coming up on the garage, Dean paused and spun around to face Cas.

  
"Okay, so we still have time to change it if you want. Close your eyes." Dean said, grabbing both of Cas' hands and holding them tight. He wanted Cas to trust him more than anything at this moment. Cas cocked an eyebrow, but closed his eyes none the less. "Okay, this way. Gonna open the door." Dean talked him through the whole walk before they walked into the garage itself. Cas heard his footsteps echo on the high concrete walls as they walked into the seemingly empty space. Cas felt Dean let go of his hands and move behind him, placing warm hands on his shoulders. "Open." Dean whispered and Cas took a deep breath before cracking his left eye open.

  
The Impala was in the middle of the room, shining like it was made of black gold. The lighting around it made it seem like the car was getting ready for a photo shoot of its own, primped and primed to look nearly as sexy as Dean did. Cas gasped, taking in the beauty of it all. The cameras were spread in a wide semi-circle around the hood of the car, and Cas found himself speechless. Dean crossed back around to the front of him.

  
"Okay, I see you need some explanation." Dean said as he jogged over to the scene. "We do it like some old school, cheesy porno. Mini-short shorts, me 'fixing' your car, alternative means of payment, the whole nine yards..." Dean said, wiggling his ass slightly as he bent over the hood of the car. "Maybe I'll throw in the wax for free?" Dean said with a smirk. Cas walked over to him laughing, spinning Dean around and crowding up to him.

  
"So let me see if I've got this right." Cas started to press Dean back on the hood. "You're offering me the chance to lay you out on the hood of your most prized possession and fuck you." It wasn't even a question and Dean just nodded, his feet now settled on the front bumper of the car. "And what exactly is stopping me from bending you over and taking you right now?" Cas' face was so close, but he was keeping a solid buffer between the two of them. If Dean shifted to kiss him, Cas pulled back. "Making you cum all over the hood of your precious car... watching you lick it off before it ruined the paint..." Cas murmured hotly. Dean shivered, his breathing picking up slightly. It wasn't like that sounded amazing, or anything.

  
"The-the cameras aren't on?" Dean offered quietly, watching as Cas' pupils threatened to take over his whole eye. He had never been talked to quite like this. Cas was being dominant and it was obviously having an effect on Dean. Cas looked around at the cameras and smirked.

  
"Funny. All I seem to see is red lights. Care to try again?" Cas asked as he pressed his hips forward, grinding his erection against Dean's. Dean's vision shorted out a little. Out of everything he was expecting, this hadn't even made the list. And he was fucking loving every second of it.

  
"Surprises, impulsiveness. They're kind of my thing..." Dean breathed, watching Cas' eyes flash dangerously.

  
"And what exactly were you expecting?" Cas asked, grinding against him again. Hard enough to inch him up on the hood.

  
"Sweet, tender, horny Cas?" Dean stammered, losing focus due to Cas' slow grind against him.

  
"Yeah, well... He's not here right now." Cas said darkly, a devilish smile crossing his face before capturing Dean's lips in a bruising kiss. Dean moaned and his hands wrapped around Cas' shoulders as Cas started seeking entrance into Dean's mouth, biting and licking at his lips. Both men moaned as Cas was finally granted access. As heated and passionate as he was, Cas was being very thorough. Exploring everywhere he could reach, licking the moans straight out of Dean's throat. Or at least that's what it felt like to Dean. Cas' hands were roaming freely, taking into account every single part of Dean it could find. Dean gasped out of the kiss when Cas' hot fingers finally found their way onto the skin underneath his shirt. Pulling Dean up, Cas tore the shirt off roughly, tossing it and attaching himself to Dean's neck before it hit the ground. Desperate for more contact, Dean grasped at the shirt covering Cas' shoulders, tugging at and pulling it half off before Cas broke the kiss to strip it off. Dean leaned back slightly on the hood, catching his breath and locking eyes with Cas.

  
If his mouth wasn't already open, gasping in oxygen, his jaw would have dropped. Backlit by the flood lights behind him, Cas looked powerful and dangerous. He was small, but lean and the light behind him was casting a halo in a way that made him look positively otherworldly. Cas was standing tall, looking at Dean with the absolute hunger of an animal. Dean shivered and realized that he had never been looked at quite this way. Not with the same level of passion and abandon that was written all over Cas' entire body. Cas took a step forward and Dean sucked in a breath. He was terrifying, but in the most incredibly hot way possible. Dean was shocked at how fast his heart was beating, but didn't have time to finish his thought as Cas crushed them together again.

  
Cas was literally crawling up the hood of the Impala, leading Dean up as he went before Dean was shocked by the cold windshield pressing against his back. Cas growled and pressed into him harder, finally sliding himself in between Dean's legs. Hooking his hands under Dean's knees, Cas laid Dean's legs over his own thighs before sliding up Dean and pressing the ghost of a kiss to his lips.

  
"Are you scared of me?" Cas asked, loud enough for him to be heard by the cameras. Not waiting for the answer, Cas dipped his head down and started licking and sucking into Dean's neck. Dean moaned, his hips lifting slightly into the feel of Cas' hands on them.

  
"No, not scared." Dean panted, groaning as Cas bit into his flesh.

  
"I don't appreciate liars, Dean." Cas warned, licking and kissing the marks his teeth had left behind.

  
"I'm so turned on, it hurts." Dean moaned, arching his hips as if to prove his point. Cas chuckled into his shoulder and slowly dragged one of his hands back down Dean's body, cupping softly over the rock hard cock still trapped in his pants. Cas moaned, stroking it a few times before moving his hand away.

  
"You like being my little bitch, don't you?" Cas asked, his voice was sickeningly sweet. Dean's cock jumped and he swallowed hard.

  
"Yes." Dean answered quietly.

  
"Hm? I didn't quite hear you, pet..." Cas' hand was wandering back down towards his cock.

  
"Yes. I do." Dean stammered, feeling the ghost heat of Cas' hand hovering over his zipper. He fought back the urge to buck his hips up just for contact, whimpering slightly instead. Cas hummed appreciatively, popping open the button of Dean's jeans.

  
"You like it when I tell you what to do, huh?" Cas pressed kisses along his chest, his finger running up and down Dean's zipper. It was torture and it was glorious.

  
"God, yes." Dean moaned, shifting his hips slightly. Cas chuckled, pulling down Dean's zipper.

  
"You're so hard. And wet. I'm surprised it wasn't leaking soaking into the front of your jeans." Cas teased, running a soft finger over the wet spot on Dean's dark boxer briefs. "How many times do you think I could make you cum before you couldn't take it anymore?" Cas' finger was running up and down the length of Dean, pulling a moan out of the helpless man.

  
"I-I don't know..." Dean pushed out, his mind a complete blank. Cas hummed happily, moving his hands to hook into Dean's underwear and jeans. His hands didn't move. He was apparently waiting for an answer. "As many times as you want?" Dean tried. Cas shook his head removing his hands from the waistbands and instead turning his attention to Dean's boots. Pulling one of Dean's legs forward, he unlaced them and pulled them off, still waiting for an answer. "As many times as I can?" Dean tried again, missing the sensation of Cas' skin on his. He would say anything to get it back, he needed to feel that heat. Cas dropped his other boot to the floor and his eyes slowly dragged up Dean's body to his face.

  
"I suppose that will have to do." Cas smirked and hooked his fingers back into the waistbands, pulling them down and Dean with them. Dean found himself bare assed and rock hard on the edge of the hood. Cas pulled Dean's pants the rest of the way off, but didn't get up right away. To Dean's complete surprise, Cas started licking all the precum off of Dean's cock. Letting himself lean back and eventually fall back, he lost himself in the sensation of Cas' teasing mouth. Cas was licking, kissing and sucking everywhere but never staying too long in one place. He would lick a stripe up the bottom of Dean's cock and press a kiss to his balls, stroking Dean's thighs. Not able to stop himself, Dean bucked up into Cas' mouth as it sank down around him. Cas moaned, causing Dean to arch at the vibrations speeding up his spine.

  
"Fuck." Dean gasped, tangling his hand into Cas' hair and watching as Cas moved up and down on him. He looked positively possessed, beautiful. All of his concentration was focused on Dean's cock, and Dean couldn't take it anymore. He had already been so close, and then he watched Cas' nose nuzzle into his belly. Dean's head fell back and he came with an almost full body arch. Cas hadn't even moved, drinking down every drop of Dean before slowly sliding himself off Dean's cock.

  
"One." Cas licked his lips, standing into the vee of Dean's legs. Dean moaned, pulling Cas toward him and wasting no time in tasting himself on Cas' tongue. Cas moaned, shifting closer to Dean. Cas broke the kiss to pull something out of his back pocket and set it on the hood of the car. Dean gaped, Cas had been planning this all alone. He had just set a bottle of lube on the hood of the car. Not giving Dean the chance to be shocked, Cas starting running his hands up and down Dean's thighs. "How about we try for two?" Cas asked darkly, pressing his lips softly against Dean's, who started kissing him back hungrily.  
Dean slipped his hands between them and started undoing Cas' pants, shoving them down with considerably less finesse than Cas had just demonstrated. It didn't matter as Dean watched Cas' head fall back. Grabbing the lube and dropping a small amount in his palm, Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' cock and started stroking it slowly. Cas moaned, pumping back into Dean's fist.

  
"Do you know how beautiful you look when you cum, angel?" Dean asked hotly, pressing kisses into Cas' chest.

  
"Not nearly as amazing as you, I'm sure." Cas whispered, just loud enough for Dean to hear but shaking his head for the camera. Dean moaned, speeding up his strokes. He could already tell that Cas was close, his body language and rapid moaning giving him away.

  
"Cum for me, Cas." Dean whispered hotly. Cas stuttered and moaned, coming all over Dean's stomach. "That's one." Dean said with a smirk. Cas growled, his mouth twisting into a playful smile before tackling into Dean, grabbing the lube and pushing Dean up on the hood.

  
"Do you know what I'm going to do to you now?" Cas asked, heat and a tinge of danger in his voice. "I'm going to fuck you open and make you cum for me. Then I'm going to keep fucking you until you cum again." Cas growled, and Dean gasped as he felt Cas' finger already pressing up against him. It slid in with slight discomfort, still a little sore from the night before. "Look at you, still sore from last night?" Cas asked, pressing kisses into Dean's thighs. "If you thought that was good..." Cas twisted his hand, pulling one finger out and replacing it with two. Stretching them slightly, they brushed over Dean's prostate but they didn't move away. "You just wait." Cas moaned and kissed Dean, moving softly against his prostate. Dean was moaning, hard and almost on the verge of begging.

  
"P-please..." Dean finally whimpered, eliciting a chuckle out of Cas. Pulling his two fingers out, Cas pressed in three after adding another few drops of lube. Dean arched as Cas' fingers found his spot almost immediately.

  
"If you want me to fuck you, you're going to have to beg, pet..." Cas was even more relentless on his prostate now. Dean was so close; he couldn't even process what was being said to him. Cas obviously felt how close Dean was, and he removed his fingers completely. Dean moaned helplessly, angry at the feeling of sudden emptiness. Dean looked up. "You weren't listening. I said beg." Cas commanded simply.

  
"P-please... fuck me." Dean breathed out. "Please, I need it. I need you. Fuck me, make me cum... please." Dean begged, feeling the itch of his orgasm fading. Dean almost cried when he felt Cas' cock press up against his hole. "Please... I need your cock." Dean moaned loudly. Cas growled and sunk in. Dean's mouth was open in a silent scream, half from pain, half from almost overwhelming pleasure. "Oh my fucking god..." Dean finally managed to gasp as Cas started pumping in and out.

  
"Fuck, you're so tight. So fucking hungry. And so fucking hard..." Cas moaned, shifting so his cock was now stroking that sweet spot inside of Dean again and again. Dean was babbling, agreeing and moaning in a symphony. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean, stroking in time with his increasing thrusts. Dean felt like every single cell in his body exploded and imploded all at once, coming hard and loud all over himself. "Two." Cas gasped and started pounding into Dean with wild abandon, his cock still hitting up against Dean's over sensitive spot. A few more thrusts and Dean was coming dry, almost twice as he felt Cas' hot cum fill him up inside. Both nearly gasping for air, Cas pulled out of Dean and more or less collapsed on the floor. "Three." Cas gasped triumphantly. Dean laughed until he slid off the car and down into Cas' arms.  
 ***************  
They had laid there a while, just sort of laughing at each other. The air was thick with happiness and relief. Cas couldn't believe that it was finally over. It was finally over and he finished it the way he had always wanted. This movie was going to be pure gold, he could already tell. Dean had already gotten up to turn off all the cameras, grabbing his phone and sending a text. Cas assumed it was to someone to collect the cameras and edit the footage. After some hurried clean up, Cas and Dean walked back to the house hand in hand to shower.

  
"So where did all that come from?" Dean asked with a laugh, pulling Cas up the stairs.

  
"I figured it would be a good way to end my career, plus..." Cas paused and pulled Dean to a stop, looking at him seriously. "I really wanted to see your face." Cas smiled. Pulling Dean into his arms, Cas hugged the man, nuzzling into his chest and inhaling. He smelled like spice, sex and something mysterious. It was intoxicating. "Relationships are about balance." Cas breathed quietly. "Now you know we will always have balance, won't we?" Dean smiled down at Cas and kissed the top of his head.

  
"Yeah, I do." Dean admitted. "Now, I think you are the one that deserves some massage in the shower and then." Dean paused, turning from Cas and walking toward his door. "We should play video games." Dean finished with a little certain nod of his head.

  
"I don't think I've ever played video games." Cas said with a laugh, walking straight past his own door and towards Dean.

  
"Well, we have some time to kill before we can make any sort of official announcement." Dean shrugged. Cas smiled. It was really happening. This time tomorrow, he would no longer be a working porn star. It was exhilarating. Cas reached up and kissed Dean.

  
"We're going to make a lot of money, aren't we?" Cas asked as Dean led him into his room, turning toward the bathroom and shoving Cas inside.

  
"Depends. Most likely." Dean said as he crowded up against Cas, staying just far away to drive Cas crazy. Brushing his fingers over Cas' shoulders and down his sides, Dean began stripping Cas slowly. "You know, seeing you like that was really amazing." Dean murmured, pressing light kisses to Cas' jaw line while working at the closures on his jeans. "You looked so dangerous, so powerful..." Dean moaned softly. It really had been one of the most frightening and arousing scenes of his life, and Dean had loved it. More than he would care to admit. Letting Cas' jeans fall to the floor, Dean wrapped his hands around Cas' hips.

  
"No one really understands how the shy, uncoordinated me can become something so terrifying. Or at least that's what been said." Cas breathed, pulling at the hem of Dean's shirt. Dean pulled away from Cas, stripping down quickly and more or less shoving Cas into the shower.

  
"I suppose they have a point." Dean smiled and turned on the hot water. "Though I would really like to see that side of you without cameras on sometime." Dean pulled them both under the spray. Spinning Cas around, Dean started rubbing his shoulders and up and down his back. Cas arched into his touch like a cat being petted. It was amazing, Cas thought, being taken care of like this. It was wonderful to have someone in his life again who was invested in his happiness and health. It had been too long since the last time.

  
"This isn't going to be a normal relationship, is it?" Cas finally asked, pulling away from Dean and soaping up his hair.

  
"I wouldn't expect so, no." Dean responded with a chuckle, moving Cas' hands and massaging his scalp.

  
"Good. I don't like normal. Normal is boring." Cas purred.

  
"Considering we didn't meet under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have thought anything different." Dean hummed appreciatively, moving Cas under the spray to rinse out his hair.

  
"Dean." Cas started quietly. Dean turned his attention to Cas, soaping his own hair and rinsing it quickly. "I don't think I've ever had feelings like this." He admitted finally.

  
"I have an idea." Dean said with a smile, pulling them close together. "How about we don't think about it too much and just let things happen? I have a lot of feelings and junk for you too, but if I sit here and try to analyze all of them, it will just tear us apart. I don't want to lose you, Cas. Not ever, if I can help it." Dean's tone was warm and hopeful as he hugged Cas close, their naked bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Cas let out a happy sigh.

  
"I think that's a fantastic idea. Now you said something about video games?" Cas asked, pulling away slightly.

  
"Yeah, I did. Let's go kill something." Dean's smile told Cas everything he really meant. How happy he was that Cas had decided to stay. Cas stretched up slightly, kissing Dean softly as he turned off the water. This was finally a beginning that Cas could get behind, that he could start something with. This was the Dean he had always seen and couldn't stop caring about.

  
"Dean..." Cas hesitated as Dean was pulling them both out of the shower and cocooning Cas in warm, fluffy towels.

  
"Yeah?" Dean prompted as they headed back out to Dean's bedroom

  
"How would you feel if I told you that I think I might be falling for you?" Cas asked quietly as Dean disappeared to get them both something to wear. Coming out of his closet with a smile, Dean handed Cas a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

  
"I would say that the feeling is more than mutual, and that sometime in the near future we need to have "I might totally love you" sex." Dean responded with a smile. Cas beamed, throwing himself into Dean's arms and almost wrapping his naked body around Dean's half clothed self.

  
"I might totally love you, Dean." Cas murmured warmly. Dean chuckled, and disentangled himself from Cas' grasp.

  
"I might totally love you too, Cas. Now get dressed, I'm going to call for some food." Dean ordered, placing a butterfly kiss on Cas' nose. Cas giggled, watching Dean walk over to the phone to get them some food. This didn't seem like it could get any better.  
 **************  
Turns out better is pretty relative. Early the next morning, the two boys filmed their press release saying that both of them were retiring. Instead of filming the announcement separately, they did it together. They were sitting in Dean's study, side by side. Dean had a prepared statement in front of him and was reciting it to the best of his ability, holding Cas' hand under the table. The words were sweet, saying goodbye tactfully to the dedicated followers they both had acquired. Dean described the setting of their last video, which had just been released, and hinting at the fact that it was because they were now lovers and wanted to be together rather than make movies. Judging from the presales after the description was posted, this movie was going to be making them money for a while to come yet. Cas was quiet for most of the announcement, adding at the end a list of thanks which included his fan base and his ex-manager Jerry for sticking with him for all the years he had been active. Cas almost teared up saying goodbye, but didn't know if it was out of happiness or sadness.

  
They were both closing a chapter on their lives and starting a brand new book together. They had made plans to redecorate the porn filming room, making it into an actual guest suite. Dean was reluctant to give up his own room, and Cas was enjoying his too much as well. They had come to an agreement that for the time being, separate spaces were actually a good idea. With the amount of trust and mental health issues between them, along with the added strain of a blossoming serious relationship, they both had agreed that personal space was a good thing. This had come in handy during one of their last fights, brought on by a letter from Nick basically chastising Dean for the restraining order. Cas had been screaming about how this was a gross violation and that he wouldn't be happy until Nick was out of their lives completely. Dean burned the letter in front of Cas, which ebbed his anger slightly, but they had still spent the night in separate beds.

  
It was trying for the both of them. Sometimes, they both wanted to give up. Cas remembered the fear, the dropping feeling in his stomach when Dean had gotten the first numbers back from their second movie sales. The glitter in his eyes as he talked about a sequel or some sort of continuation had hurt Cas, and Dean had to apologize for days afterword. Promises were littered around the whole house, and sometimes they would stumble over old promises that had been replaced by their newer counterparts. Sometimes the old promises would start a fight, even if the revision had been better and more succinct.  
In the end, they always said they were sorry. They always kissed. They always hugged each other tightly, whispers of sorry pressed into shoulders. They loved each other, they truly did. Sam had finally stopped hounding Dean about his lifestyle, happy that he had managed to "man up" (as Sam put it) and finally done something for himself. Gabe was still busy fangirling, and had managed to completely gross Cas out by admitting that he had been on the preorder list for their last movie. Gabe had even gone so far as to give Cas a review of the movie. Cas almost had to excuse himself a few times, getting nauseous at the idea of Gabe watching him fuck his boyfriend. Though, turn about was fair play.

  
Sam had been asking if Gabe was going to be coming to Christmas at the Estate. Dean was perplexed, though not surprised. Especially when Cas told him that Gabe had mentioned something offhandedly about them emailing back and forth a few times. Cas assumed it was more than a few and that his brother wasn't being stingy as he laid on the charm, even over email. Since it was Cas' first Christmas in who knows how long, Dean gave him every opportunity to decorate. Admittedly, the Estate looked like Macy's had barfed Christmas spirit all over the inside. The tree was generous, decorated in anything glittery that Cas could get his hands on.

  
Sitting around the tree that Christmas morning, Dean was sure that Cas looked like an excited child. Ripping open presents and laughing, his blue eyes sparkling with the multicolored lights of the tree. Dean had turned down several Christmas parties in exchange for a quiet Christmas at home with Cas, Gabe and Sam. They had spent the day drinking and playing out in the snow covering the grounds. Dean discovered that Cas had a wicked throwing arm and wasn't opposed to whipping snow balls at him at an alarming pace before running out of Dean's throwing range and laughing.

  
That night at dinner, they boys drank and laughed and teased each other. Dean couldn't help smiling, looking around the table at his new found family. They were all drunk by the time dinner was over, and Gabe offered to help Sam up to bed, winking at Cas on his way out. Sam was staying in the newly renovated guest room, while Cas had offered Gabe his room, opting to sleep with Dean through the holidays instead. Dean slid him a tumbler of scotch as they both watched Gabe and Sam stumble from the dining room and thump loudly up the stairs.

  
"They're going to bone, aren't they?" Dean groaned, downing his glass and filling it again. Cas laughed, his head warm and swimming. Happy and high on family, love, Christmas, Dean and whiskey.

  
"If I know my brother at all, they already have." Cas moaned sympathetically.

  
"Dude, this is weird. I know it's not unheard of, but two sets of brothers dating each other? It's weird when you really think about it." Dean watched the amber liquid swirl around in his glass as he tilted it this way and that.

  
"I know, Dean. But they're happy. How can we get in the way of their happiness?" Cas asked, draining his own glass and holding it out to Dean for more, who promptly refilled him.

  
"I could tell Gabe that Sam has herpes." Dean suggested hopefully. He wasn't honestly invested in breaking the two of them up, but both Cas and Dean felt it to be less stressful if they just planned anyway.

  
"Too late." Cas chuckled and Dean's head thumped onto the table.

  
"So, Mr. Winchester. It's Christmas. I'm slightly intoxicated and there is a warm bed somewhere in this house for us to fall in to." Cas suggested, sliding closer to Dean.

  
"As amazing as that sounds, I have one more present for you." Dean said into the table, sitting up slowly. "Though it was not my intention to get this drunk beforehand." Cas laughed, standing up and realizing how drunk he actually was.

  
"Apparently, you and me both." Cas said with another laugh. Dean grabbed his hand and all but dragged him back out to the living room, standing him by the tree. Dean cleared his throat.

  
"Castiel." Dean said softly, raising a hand to place it onto Cas' cheek. "I know you haven't been here long and we haven't really talked about the future or anything. Mostly because it fucking terrifies the both of us." Cas just smiled and nodded in agreement. "But there's something I just can't get out of my head, no matter how hard I try. I have spent my whole life searching for someone like you, someone who not only makes me happy but makes me so mad I just can't stand it. I'm crazy in love with you, and have been for so long. Possibly from the first moment I met you. It's like I could feel it. I remember the first time I ever touched you and just..." Dean paused, looking for the right words and squeezing Cas' hands. "There was this electricity that shot through my whole body. No one else has ever made me feel the way that you do..." Dean trailed off looking deep into Cas' eyes before sinking down onto one knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket. The ring was simple, silver but with an opal band inlay. Cas was breathless watching the light from the tree dance in the colors of the band. "And I really don't want anyone else to ever again. Castiel Novak, will you marry me?" Dean asked quietly. Cas was speechless. Looking at the ring and into Dean's eyes and back to the ring, it's like his mind was moving a mile a second and his body was trying to catch up. It felt like a panic attack. Cas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself. Opening them, he looked down at Dean whose face was suddenly clouded with doubt.

  
"Dean..." Cas placed a hand on Dean's face and took a step closer. "Yes." A smile broke over Dean's face as he surged up to meet Cas, locking their lips in a kiss before digging the ring out of the box and sliding it onto Cas' finger.

  
"KNEW IT." Gabe's voice echoed down the stairs and Cas and Dean both laughed as they heard two sets of footsteps run away from the stairwell and a door slam closed.

  
"Now, I remember someone saying something about a warm bed and some "Oh my fucking god, I love you so much. We're getting married" sex to have." Dean chuckled darkly, pulling Cas close. Cas captured Dean's lips in a slow, deep kiss, leaving them both breathless and scrambling for the stairs when they finally broke apart.

  
End.


End file.
